Royal Fiance
by kazu-kazu
Summary: COMPLETED! SEQUEL AHEAD! Gaara yang sedang butuh uang untuk operasi pamannya menerima bayaran untuk bekerja sebagai pembantu, namun semua yang terjadi tidak seperti bayangannya. AU,OOC. NejiGaara. Yaoi, hbngan ssama pria, g suka jng bca
1. Chapter 1

Horee... akhirnya bisa ngepost lagi :D

Fic ini bukan original ide kazu *maaf T.T

Fic ini kazu buat dengan plot crita dari manga judulnya **Royal Fiance **karangan **Asuma Risai. **sebenarnya kazu ga mau bkin yang ga ori2 gini, tapi entah kenapa setelah kazu baca manganya kok kebayang terus Gaara ama Neji ya? haha.. padahal sifat karakternya juga beda banget .)

Jadi kalo uda ada yang pernah baca manganya dan ternyata fic kazu malah jelek n bkin manganya kliatan jelekk.. maaaappp sekaalii. kazu sudah berusaha yang terbaik.

Jika ada salah kata atau pengejaan, maaf ya. kazu masih pemula. uda ah.. sgtu aja.. Enjoy

**Summary** :

Gaara yang sedang butuh uang untuk operasi pamannya menerima bayaran untuk bekerja sebagai pembantu, namun semua yang terjadi tidak seperti bayangannya. NejiGaara. based on manga Royal Fiance by Asuma Risai. **Yaoi, hubungan sesama pria, ga suka jangan baca**.

Agak OOC juga, soalnya menyesuaikan sama karakter asli dari manganya.. hehe

**disclaimer** :

naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Manga Royal Fiance punya Asuma Risai

tulisan mix ini punya kazu :D

enjooyy~

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Paman Yashamaru, paman benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan? Sudah mendingan?" seorang pemuda berambut merah tampak menemani seseorang yang dipanggilnya Paman itu. Pria itu terbaring lemah di tempat tidur dengan infus yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Meski terlihat tidak sehat, dia tetap memasang wajah penuh senyum, mungkin bermaksud agar si pemuda tidak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Dokter juga sudah bilang kan kalau operasinya berjalan dengan baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Bisa mendapat uang sebanyak itu untuk operasi, kau tidak melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak paman. Aku menemukan pekerjaan sambilan yang bagus. Gajinya lumayan dan kata bosnya aku boleh mengambil gaji dimuka. Paman tidak perlu khawatir."

"Begitu ya. Tapi apa benar tidak apa-apa? Paman tetap saja khawatir." Yashamaru nampaknya tidak percaya dengan Gaara, dia menatapnya tajam berusaha mencari tahu apakah keponakan yang merupakan keluarga satu-satunya itu benar-benar bicara jujur atau tidak. Mendapat pandangan seperti itu Gaara jadi salah tingkah.

"umm.. anu, paman, aku harus segera ke sekolah. Sebentar lagi masuk, aku tidak ingin terlambat, nanti aku datang lagi ya. Bye" Gaara langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan pamannya yang masih memanggilnya.

**_Gaara's POV_**

"Fuahh, untunglah aku berhasil kabur dari Paman, jika tidak bisa-bisa ketahuan jika aku berbohong, yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong juga."

Oh ya, kenalkan, namaku Gaara. Sekarang ini aku berusia 17 tahun dan bersekolah di salah satu SMA swasta di Suna. Kedua orangtua dan kedua kakakku meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil ketika aku masih 3 tahun. Sejak saat itu aku dirawat oleh paman Yashamaru. Sekarang aku tinggal sendirian di asrama, dan paman bekerja sebagai penjaga sekaligus tukang kebun di asrama, paman juga lah yang membiayai sekolahku selama ini.

Kehidupanku selama ini biasa-biasa saja, menyenangkan malah. Tapi dua minggu lalu paman Yashamaru tiba-tiba pingsan dan kata dokter paman menderita kelainan jantung yang mengharuskannya untuk dioperasi. Biayanya memang tidak sedikit dan tabungan kami tidak cukup untuk membayarnya.

Dalam segala kebingungan akhirnya Tuhan mendengar doaku. Mungkin memang keberuntunganku, hari itu aku menolong seorang kakek yang hampir tertabrak mobil. Di luar dugaan ternyata si kakek adalah orang kaya, dia memiliki sebuah rumah mewah bagaikan kastil di pinggiran kota dan dia menawarkan pekerjaan untukku. Aku diminta bekerja sebagai penjaga sekaligus pembantu untuk bersih-bersih di rumahnya itu tapi dengan syarat aku harus tinggal di rumahnya. Karena ditawari gaji yang besar dan aku boleh mendapat gajiku di awal, maka aku pun setuju. Dan karena hal itulah aku harus berhenti sekolah dan bekerja. Memang pekerjaannya terdengar mencurigakan, tapi demi paman Yashamaru aku rela melakukan apa saja. Dan jika paman Yashamaru sampai tahu hal ini, dia pasti tidak akan setuju.

Akhirnya sampai juga di depan gerbang sekolah. Yah, ini hari terakhirku masuk sekolah. Pasti aku akan merindukan saat-saat ini.

"Gaara… kau benar-benar akan pergi?" seseorang menepuk bahuku, ternyata Naruto, dia teman baikku sejak kecil. Aku pasti akan merindukannya nanti.

"Yah. Aku sudah menerima uangnya Naruto, aku tidak boleh kabur kan?"

"Tapi, tapi kita pasti akan sulit bertemu. Dan aku khawatir Gaara, apa kau yakin kakek itu bisa dipercaya?" Naruto memasang tampang cemberut, aku jadi tidak enak membuatnya sedih dan khawatir begini, jika ada Sasuke disini, mungkin aku sudah dihajarnya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Naruto, tapi ini semua demi paman Yashamaru. Paman sudah begitu baik padaku selama ini, hanya dengan inilah aku bisa membalas kebaikannya."

"hmm.. kalau kau sudah memutuskan seperti itu, aku juga tidak bisa protes lagi. Tapi kau janji ya Gaara, kau harus sering-sering menghubungiku."

"hehe.. tentu saja Naruto. Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian" aku dan Naruto bermaksud masuk ke gerbang ketika tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di depan kami. Semua mata siswa-siswi memandang kearah mobil itu, lalu keluarlah seseorang dari dalam mobil. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut coklat panjangnya dan mata violetnya yang indah. Dia diikuti oleh dua bodyguard yang membawakan barang-barangnya. Dia berjalan dengan angkuhnya ke arah kami dan melewatiku dan siswa yang lain begitu saja, seolah kami tidak ada dalam pandangannya.

Tentu saja, status kami berbeda. Kami hanyalah siswa SMA biasa, sementara dia. Dia adalah seorang pangeran. Ya, pangeran. Namanya Neji Hyuuga, dia pangeran dan penerus takhta Konoha, Negara tetangga dari Suna, Negara yang kabarnya sangat indah, dengan tanahnya yang subur, pemandangannya yang menakjubkan serta warganya yang ramah tamah. Kabarnya pangeran Neji bersekolah di Suna untuk membangun kerjasama ekonomi antara Suna dengan Konoha, sekaligus mencari pendamping hidup untuk menemaninya kelak di sebagai pemimpin Konoha.

"Hei Gaara, kau tahu, kabarnya pangeran Neji akan menikah tahun depan. Karena itu dia akan keluar dari sekolah kita dan kembali ke Konoha" ucapan Naruto menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

"Oh ya? Pasti mereka telah menemukan gadis yang tepat untuknya." Jawabku

"Yah, pasti seorang gadis dari keluarga bangsawan. Dunia kita dan dia memang berbeda ya Gaara. Ya sudahlah, ayo masuk sebelum terlambat" Naruto lalu berjalan masuk mendahuluiku yang masih menatap punggung sang pangeran. Kami memang berada pada tempat yang sama, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada atmosfer asing yang mengelilinginya, membuatnya seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda. Dunia yang sama sekali tidak terjangkau olehku.

_**Neji's POV**_

Seperti biasa, hari yang membosankan. Padalah hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku berada di sekolah ini, entah kenapa semua terasa sama saja, kosong dan tak berarti. Mungkin lebih baik aku bolos dan ke atap saja, lebih nyaman dan tenang berada di atas sana.

"Yang mulia, anda ingin kemana?" kedua pengawalku masih saja setia mengikutiku, tapi menurutku mereka sangat menganggu. Apa aku tidak bisa menikmati privasiku sebentar saja?

"Aku akan ke atas, jangan mengikutiku."

"Maaf, tapi kami harus terus menjaga anda yang mulia. Ini perintah kakek anda."

Cih. Menganggu saja. Lagi-lagi karena kakek tua itu. Dia jugalah yang menentukan aku harus menikah dengan siapa. Sepertinya hidupku benar-benar akan terus seperti ini, terkurung tanpa bisa melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan.

"Perintah kakek ya. Apakah kalian juga tahu siapa orang yang akan bertunangan denganku?"

"Maaf yang mulia, yang mengetahuinya hanya Kakek anda."

"Hnn.. benar-benar tipikal kakek tua itu." Yah, benar-benar sikap yang buruk, selalu seenaknya tanpa memandang perasaan orang lain. Aku masih tidak percaya kalau kakek tua itu adalah pendiri Konoha dan bekas Raja legendaris yang katanya sangat bijaksana itu, bagiku dia hanya seorang kakek tua yang egois.

"Apa kalian tidak merasa negara kita tidak konsisten? Sementara mereka mengajariku untuk belajar mencintai, mengenal rakyat jelata dengan bersekolah di sekolah rendahan seperti ini, sekarang mereka malah menyuruhku menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Sebenarnya apa arti dari perjodohan tanpa cinta ini?" aku hanya bisa mengeluh tanpa bisa melawan. Yah… semua ini sudah jalan hidupku. Menjadi seekor burung dalam sangkar emas.

"Yang mulia…"

"Besok aku akan meninggalkan sekolah ini, jadi hanya selama 10 menit ini saja, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, hanya ke atap, aku ingin menikmati pemandangan Suna dari atas untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Mereka mematuhiku dan tidak mengikutiku ke atap.

Akhirnya sendirian juga. Seandainya bisa sering seperti ini tanpa diikuti bodyguard-bodyguard itu. Hmm… angin yang hangat, benar-benar khas Suna. Entah kapan aku bisa menikmati pemandangan ini lagi.

"Cklek"

Bunyi pintu dibuka? Nampaknya ada orang lain yang kemari. Siapa? Apakah bodyguard-bodyguard itu? Baru 2 menit dan mereka sudah menyusulku? Menganggu saja. Aku pun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut karena yang datang bukan bodyguard-bodyguard itu melainkan seorang siswa sekolah ini. Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

"Ah.. ma-maaf, aku pikir tidak ada orang disini, kalau begitu aku permisi saja" sepertinya anak ini ingin makan siang di atap, dia membawa sebungkus roti ditangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin menikmati makan siangmu kan. Makan saja disini, ini juga bukan atap milikku dan sebentar lagi juga aku harus pergi" aku menatapnya. Rambut merahnya yang tertiup angin terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Dia nampak tertunduk, malu? Lucu juga.

"umm.. anu. A-aku sudah mendengar kabar bahwa anda akan menikah. Se-selamat ya."

Hm, aku tidak menyangka akan ada yang menyelamatiku. Entah kenapa aku sedikit merasa senang. Ternyata masih ada orang yang perduli padaku.

"Ah.. ma-maaf jika tiba-tiba, padahal anda pasti tidak mengenalku ya.." wajahnya semakin tertunduk dan memerah, lucu sekali.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku sendiri pun belum bertemu dengan pasanganku. Sebagai penerus aku harus menikah dengan wanita ataupun pria yang dipilihkan untukku."

"Eh? Pria?" sepertinya dia kaget.

"Ya. Memiliki pasangan pria ataupun wanita tidak menjadi masalah di negeriku. Selain itu aku juga tidak peduli dengan siapa aku menikah, pada akhirnya aku hanya perlu menaati perintah dan bergerak sesuai keinginan orang lain." Aku benar-benar menyedihkan, menunjukan kelemahanku pada seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kukenal. Pasti pemuda ini sedang menertawakanku dalam hati, menertawakan kelamahan dan ketidakberdayaannku.

"Walaupun demikian, aku menerima ucapan selamatmu. Terima kasih, aku harus segera pergi." Aku berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan kebebasan kecilku untuk terakhir kalinya, tapi tiba-tiba pemuda itu memanggilku.

"Tu-tunggu." Aku menoleh dan melihatnya tersenyum. Senyum yang indah.

"Tenang saja. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Untuk orang seperti anda, aku yakin mereka pasti akan memilih orang yang hebat, jadi kurasa anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Dia masih tersenyum. Mata emeraldnya berkilau seakan memberikan ketenangan bagiku. Entah kenapa, aku bisa mempercayainya. Mempercayai kata-katanya. Entah kenapa kata-katanya memberikan ketenangan pada diriku, ketenangan bahwa aku percaya orang yang akan menjadi pasanganku nantinya adalah orang yang bisa kuterima dan kucintai.

"Yah, Kau benar. Mereka pasti memilih orang yang baik untukku. Terima kasih" aku pun pergi meninggalkannya. Perasaanku sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hanya satu yang menurutku kurang, aku lupa menanyakan siapa nama pemuda berambut merah itu.

**Gaara's POV**

"Fuh.. dengan ini pekerjaanku selesai." Akhirnya tiba saatnya aku harus meninggalkan asrama ini. Aku sudah mengepak semua barangku yang memang tidak banyak.

Dari luar aku memandang gedung asrama dan sekolahku. Aku akan sangat merindukan mereka. Naruto, sasuke, dan teman-teman yang lain. Dan juga, pangeran Neji. Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya di atap. Entah keberanian apa yang membuatku berani bicara padanya. Pertemuan kami sangat singkat, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak lama. Aku merasa bisa mempercayainya. Wajahnya hari ini terlihat sangat sedih. Aku harap aku bisa menghiburnya, menemaninya lebih lama.

Haha.. apa yang kupikirkan, aku kan hanya seorang pembantu biasa, bahkan setelah ini pun aku pasti tidak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Setelah ini aku benar-benar akan sendirian, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sesak, tanpa kusadari air mataku mengalir. Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan semua ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil mewah berhenti di didekatku. Aku sedang berada di taman sekarang, tempat dimana aku akan dijemput untuk dibawa ke tempat kerjaku.

"Permisi, apakah anda tuan Gaara?" seorang pria yang berusia kira-kira 25 tahun menghampiriku. Dia Nampak sopan dan rapi dengan rambut coklat yang terikat rapi, di wajahnya nampak ada bekas luka namun tetap tidak mengurangi ketampanannya.

"Iya. Saya Gaara" jawabku

"Perkenalkan, saya Umino Iruka, sekretaris dari orang yang ingin bertemu anda. Saya ditugaskan untuk menjemput anda. Jika anda sudah siap, silahkan masuk ke dalam mobil, tuan saya sudah menunggu kedatangan anda." Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu. Aku sendiri masih tidak percaya akan meninggalkan semua kehidupanku. Sepertinya aku akan bekerja di rumah keluarga yang sangat kaya, seperti apa ya tempatnya?

"umm.. maaf Umino-san, karena nantinya saya akan bekerja sebagai penjaga dan pembantu di rumah itu, saya ingin bertanya, bagaimana keadaan disana?" entah kenapa sepertinya Umino-san terkejut mendapat pertanyaan dariku.

"Eh? Penjaga dan pembantu? Apa yang anda katakan? Bukankah anda telah dibayar untuk menjadi tunangan tuan kami?"

Apa? Tunangan? Dengan siapa? Sejak kapan? Begitu banyak pertanyaan muncul dalam benakku. Sebenarnya ingin kutanyakan semua itu, tapi sepertinya mobil yang kami tumpangi sudah sampai di tujuan.

"Selamat datang di kediaman kami. Rumah ini hanyalah rumah tempat persinggahan sebelum ke Konoha. Silahkan masuk" Umino-san mengajaku masuk ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Rumahnya sangat mewah, bagaikan istana. Perabotan di dalamnya pun sepertinya merupakan barang-barang antik yang mahal. Aku terus berjalan dan tanpa sadar aku sendirian, sepertinya Umino-san meninggalkanku. Aku terus berjalan namun tiba-tiba aku melihat punggung seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat kukenal, seseorang yang baru saja berbicara denganku di atap tadi siang.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Berapa lama kau ingin membuatku menunggu?" Pangeran Neji berbicara dengan membelakangiku. Aku masih tidak percaya, aku bingung dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Tidak kusangka aku bisa bertemu dengannya disini, entah kenapa aku merasa sangat senang, perasaan takut akan kesendirian yang daritadi menderaku seolah menghilang. Pangeran itu lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Ekspresi terkejut dan bingung sama sekali tidak bisa ditutupi ketika ia melihatku.

"K-kau?"

"Aku tidak pernah berpikir bisa bertemu dengan anda lagi. Aku tidak menyangka akan bekerja di tempat anda" Ucapku sopan. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengannya. Apakah pangeran ini yang akan menjadi majikanku nanti?

"Huh.. ketika mendengar bahwa ada orang yang melakukan apapun demi uang, aku penasaran seperti apa orang itu, tapi sekarang aku sudah tahu, tidak kusangka kau orangnya. Jadi kau ingin merayuku demi uang ya? Hina sekali."

Eh? Apa? Aku merayunya? Melakukan segala hal demi uang? Apa maksudnya? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan lagi, kenapa? kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu berbeda dari tadi siang? Sekarang terdengar sangat dingin, seperti hendak menusukku dengan kata-katanya.

"a-apa maksud anda?" apa maksud semua ini? Seseorang tolong jelaskan padaku. Pangeran itu hanya berbalik dan berkata dingin kepadaku tanpa sedikitpun memandangku.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting, bersihkanlah dirimu dan belajarlah sopan santun, aku tidak ingin kau terlihat menjijikan di depan keluargaku. Sebagai tunanganku yang sudah dibayar, paling tidak kau harus melakukan hal itu. Sekarang, enyah dari hadapanku." Dengan itu dia lalu pergi dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Tunangan? Apa maksudnya? Aku tunangannya? Jadi aku dibayar untuk menjadi tunangannya? Bukankah aku dibayar untuk menjadi pembantu dan penjaga rumah?

Oh Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku tidak tahu kepada siapa lagi aku harus berharap. Aku hanya sendirian… seorang diri disini… apa yang harus kulakukan?

TBC a.k.a. bersambung ...

* * *

Yay.. sekarang jam 11.59. uda malaamm =0=) Hoamm

sbnrnya kazu pengen lanjutin terus ampe chapter2 slanjutnya,tp besok kazu mesti bangun pagi. jadi bobok dulu.

chapter slanjutnya bakalan kazu update kira-kira semingguan lagi *itupun kalo ada yang mau ngbaca fic kazu T.T),abis lebaran aja yaa. kazu mo liburan. haha. tenang aja, cepat kok. plotnya uda ada tinggal diketik doank.. haha *author plagiatt.. ditabok Asumi Risai sensei*

ya sudah, R&R ya.. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini :D


	2. Chapter 2:1

Horee.. akhirnya chapter 2 jadi :D

sebenernya kazu mau update nanti aja abis liburan soalnya minggu ini ada ujian, tapi karena kazu malas belajar -ditabok pak dosen- kazu memutuskan untuk lanjut. haha

kali ini chapter 2.1, biar nunggunya ga kelamaan, jadi kazu bagi 2 aja de.

oh ya, makasih buat semua yg uda baca maupun review. kazu berterimakasih karya kazu yg tdak original ini *diketawain Asumi Risai sensei* bisa dibaca org.. hehe ^/w/^)a

okeh. mulai aja yaahh... bentar2, disklemer dulu

**disclaimer** :

naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Manga Royal Fiance punya Asuma Risai

tulisan mix ini punya kazu :D

enjooyy~

* * *

**Chapter 2.1 **

_**Gaara's POV**_

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh lemah. Aku harus memastikan semua ini. Aku lalu berlari mengejar Pangeran Neji. Aku harus mendapat penjelasan atas kata-katanya barusan.

"Tu-tunggu!" Dia pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arahku, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya yang menusuk.

"Aku rasa anda keliru Yang Mulia. Aku sebagai tunangan anda? Apa maksudnya?" dia masih menatapku dengan tajam, tiba-tiba Umino-san muncul dari belakangku.

"Ada apa Yang mulia? Tuan Gaara?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, cepat bawa dia pergi dari sini Iruka!" perintah Neji dengan ketus.

"Tu-tunggu Pangeran!" aku berusaha menahannya, tanpa sadar aku menarik lengan bajunya. Dan reaksinya benar-benar mengejutkanku. Dia mendorongku keras hingga terjatuh.

"Jangan menyentuhku! Aku tidak sudi disentuh oleh orang yang mau melakukan apa saja hanya demi uang! Mulai sekarang jangan bertingkah seenaknya padaku. Walaupun kau tunanganku, kau hanya dibayar untuk itu! Bawa dia pegi Iruka!" dengan itu Pangeran Neji pergi dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Meninggalkanku sendiri dalam kebingungan. Dibilang seperti itu olehnya, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit. Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus mengalami semua ini? Kenapa aku harus dibenci olehnya? Tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir lagi.

"Maaf tuan Gaara atas perlakuan Pangeran Neji. Bangunlah, anda harus segera bersiap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kerajaan."

Umino-san mengulurkan tangannya padaku, membantuku berdiri. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya. Pikiranku kosong, aku bingung, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku datang untuk menjadi pembantu di rumah ini, tapi kenapa sekarang aku harus bertunangan dengan Pangeran Neji? Dan dia, dia sekarang membenciku. Kenapa? Kenapa ini semua harus terjadi padaku?

Aku lalu berganti pakaian dan diajari tata krama kerajaan. Sangat singkat memang, tapi kata Umino-san aku harus terlihat sopan di depan keluarga kerajaan. Untunglah masih ada Umino-san yang baik padaku.

Akhirnya saatnya tiba. Aku pun diantar ke sebuah ruangan besar di lantai paling atas. Di dalam ruangan itu ada sebuah meja besar dan disekelilingnya duduk banyak orang yang asing bagiku. Tapi dapat kulihat pangeran Neji duduk disisi kanan meja, masih dengan pandangan dan ekspresi dinginnya. Sementara itu, di ujung meja, duduk seorang pria yang tampan dan sangat berkharisma. Pria itu berwibawa dengan pakaian kebesarannya. Rambut coklat dan mata violetnya persis sekali dengan milik pangeran Neji. Ya, tidak salah lagi, dia pasti Ayah Pangeran Neji, Raja Konoha. Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandang mereka. Semua pelajaran yang telah kudapatkan dari Umino-san tadi, hilang begitu saja. Aku lupa semuanya, bingung apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku hanya bisa berdiri mematung di dekat meja. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku.

"Hai, kau pasti Gaara. Kemarilah. Wah kau imut sekali ya. Beruntung sekali Neji bisa mendapatkanmu. Haha" pria yang kira-kira berusia sama dengan Umino-san itu menarikku untuk duduk di meja di sebelahnya. Posisiku tepat berada di depan Pangeran Neji. Dia tidak memandangku sama sekali, seolah-olah keberadaanku tidak pantas untuknya. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa sangat sakit, ingin rasanya aku menangis, tapi aku berusaha menahannya. Ya. Aku harus kuat. Ini semua demi paman Yashamaru.

"Hei, hei. Kau kenapa? Kenapa menunduk begitu? Hei Neji! Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sedikit ramah pada tunanganmu?" Pemuda yang tadi menarikku menegur pangeran Neji, aku jadi tidak enak. Jelas-jelas dia kan benci padaku, bahkan disentuh olehku saja dia tidak sudi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa ramah padaku.

"Bukan urusanmu Kakashi" Pangeran Neji membalas dengan ketus

"Cih. Ya sudahlah. Oh ya kenalkan Gaara, aku Kakashi, aku paman Neji. Yah walaupun usia kami tidak terlalu berbeda jauh si. Hehe" Kakashi-san lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Aku membalasnya. Sepertinya dia orang yang baik dan juga ceria. Untunglah masih ada yang peduli padaku. Aku lalu mengenalkan diriku.

"Um, selamat malam. Kenalkan saya Gaara." Setelah itu para pelayan datang dan membawakan makanan. Kami semua makan dengan tenang sambil sesekali Kakashi-san mengenalkan orang-orang kerajaan padaku. Meskipun mereka menyapaku entah kenapa aku merasa tidak bisa akrab dengan mereka. Seperti ada sebuh tembok yang membatasi dunia mereka denganku. Hanya dengan Kakashi-san lah aku merasa bisa akrab.

"Jadi peresmian Neji sebagai pewaris takhta sudah bisa dilaksanakan secepatnya ya Kak?" Kakashi-san memecah kesunyian dengan bertanya pada Raja Hiashi.

"Ya. Sebelumnya Ayah selalu menolak karena dia belum mendapatkan pasangan yang tepat untuk Neji. Tapi karena Gaara sudah hadir disini, kurasa kita harus segera mengurus persiapannya." Jawab Raja Hiashi tenang, tapi bisa kulihat ada raut tidak senang di wajah Neji.

"Wah, bagus deh, semakin cepat semakin baik. Iya kan Gaara?" Kakashi-san kini bertanya padaku.

"um, anu… maaf jika aku memotong. Aku masih belum mengerti. Apa maksudnya acara peresmian itu? Dan apa hubungannya denganku?" aku bingung, apa sebenarnya peranku disini?

"Begini, sebenarnya Neji seharusnya sejak dahulu diresmikan sebagai pewaris takhta kerajaan Konoha menggantikan ayahnya Raja Hizashi yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu. Tapi karena dia masih terlalu kecil, jadi kak Hiashi yang menggantikannya untuk sementara. Sekarang usianya sudah cukup dan dia sudah bisa menjadi raja, namun Ayahku, Raja pertama Konoha sekaligus kakek Neji tidak mengijinkan Neji memimpin sebelum dia menemukan jodoh yang tepat untuk mendampinginya. Kakek Neji bersikeras bahwa harus dirinyalah yang mencarikan jodoh untuk Neji, dan entah kenapa dia ngotot bahwa pasangan Neji haruslah orang dari Suna. Nah, kaulah orang itu Gaara."

Oh. Jadi seperti itu, sekarang semuanya jelas sudah. Berarti kakek yang waktu itu adalah kakek Pangeran Neji? Tapi kenapa dia membohongiku dan menyuruhku menjadi pembantu?

"eh? Ja-jadi Kakek yang menawariku pekerjaan adalah Yang Mul-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tiba-tiba Pangeran Neji membentakku.

"Sudah cukup! Aku muak mendengarnya. Tidak bisakah pembicaraan ini diganti?" aku hanya bisa menunduk. Dia memang benar-benar benci padaku. Padahal ini bukan keinginanku. Aku tidak ingin dibenci olehnya, ini semua hanya kesalahpahaman. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya Neji mau mengerti?

"Neji! Jangan kasar pada tunanganmu. Ingat, Kakek sudah memilih Gaara. Dia pasti orang yang pantas untukmu, kau tentu tahu seberapa besar kepedulian Kakek padamu." Kakashi-san menegur Neji, sejak tadi ini pertama kalinya dia mengeluarkan kata-kata dengan nada yang serius.

"Haha… kau masih saja membela Kakek ya paman Kakashi. Yah aku tidak heran, kalian memang mirip. Bahkan selera kesukaan kalian terhadap orang Suna juga sama. Bukan begitu Iruka?" Neji berkata dengan nada menyindir. Kakashi-san terdiam dan nampak tidak senang, sementara Umino-san tampak tertunduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Marah? Kesal? Sedih? Neji Nampak tersenyum puas sambil meminum winenya. Anggota keluarga yang lain terlihat berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Umino-san.

Inikah yang namanya keluarga? Benar-benar berbeda dengan duniaku. Mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti keluarga. Lebih mirip musuh yang sedang mengintai dan mencari kesempatan untuk saling menjatuhkan. Apakah aku harus tinggal disini selamanya? Tinggal dalam kesendirian ini? Tuhan, aku ingin sekali kembali ke Suna dan bertemu paman Yashamaru, Naruto, dan teman-temanku yang lain. Aku rindu suasana penuh kehangatan bersama mereka.

TBC a.k.a. bersambung ...

* * *

huehh.. maapp.. jelek ya? setelah kazu baca kok rasanya kurang banget, pendek lagi. haha

tapi gapapa. ini masih chapter2.1, chapter2.2 nya uda jadi. tinggal dipost, tapi abis liburann yaahh.. soalnya walaupun kazu bukan muslim, tapi kazu juga mudik loh, jadi selama mudik kazu g bisa ngepost chapter baru.. hehe

oh ya, selamat idul fitri bagi yang merayakan yahh.. *walopun belum si,tp drpada telat,hehe* :D

mohon maaf jika kazu ada salah atopun krna fic kazu ga memuaskan T.T

ya sudah, R&R ya.. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini :D


	3. Chapter 2:2

Yay! bisa update juga. *tiup terompet*

oh ya, kazu mau bilang met hari raya Idul Fitri bwat yg merayakan ya.

trus makasih juga bwat semua yang uda baca n review crita kazu yang *lagi2* tidak original -dkasih death glare am Asuma Risai sensei- =,=)

thanx bwat semuanya yg uda review :

**Chi**,** Yuusaki Kuchiki**, **moeyuki flint**, **Felix Hyuuga, Dark Dobe, YuYa AkaTsuki eL-Gaara** (makasiihh.. uda diupdatee nii :D)

**Micon** (yehh, kazu bhasil mengaduk-aduk prasaan mic-san -ditabok- chap kali ini Neji keknya lebih kejam de, hehe. slamat mnikmati d -dikaiten Neji-)

**Warning** : ada sedikit kata-kata kasar di akhir cerita. maaf! haruskah ini dijadikan M? *mnrut kazu si ga, kalo yg lain? kl ad yg mrasa ini trlalu kasar untuk rating T, bilang yaa*

Disclaimer :

naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Manga Royal Fiance punya Asuma Risai

tulisan mix ini punya kazu :D

enjooyy~

* * *

**Chapter 2.2**

**.**

**Gaara's POV**

"Disini kamarmu. Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini sampai hari keberangkatan kita ke Konoha" Sekarang aku berada di sebuah kamar yang sangat besar dan tampak mewah, berdua bersama Neji. Semua terjadi begitu cepat dan sekarang aku harus tinggal disini untuk seterusnya. Apakah itu berarti aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini? Walau hanya untuk sekedar mengunjungi pamanku?

"A-apakah sebelum ke Konoha aku boleh mengunjungi keluargaku lagi? Kumohon, paling tidak aku ingin mengucapkan perpisahan pada mereka. Aku tidak ingin mereka khawatir"

"Keluargamu? Apakah kau tidak sadar? Kau sekarang milik keluarga kerajaan. Kerabatmu di luar rumah ini sudah tidak ada lagi." Neji menjawab dengan dingin tanpa sedikit memandangku. Sebegitu hinanyakah aku baginya?

"Ta-tapi…"

"Sudah cukup! Kau yang telah menjual dirimu kan! Tidak usah berlagak baik hati mengucapkan perpisahan segala pada keluargamu! Kurasa mereka pun tidak sudi punya anggota keluarga sepertimu yang rela melakukan semua hal hanya demi uang." Kali ini Neji mendorongku keras hingga punggungku membentur tembok.

"Uh.. sakit." Kini aku terjebak antara Neji dan tembok dibelakangku. Tatapannya sangat tajam, seolah ingin membunuhkku saat itu juga. Entah kenapa bukan hanya punggungku yang sakit, dadaku terasa sesak sekali, tanpa terasa air mataku mengalir.

"Hentikan itu! Aku tidak butuh airmata buayamu! Ingat baik-baik. Kau menjadi tunanganku hanya atas perintah kakekku. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau korbannya. Kau yang menginginkan semua ini kan? Kau mendapat uang, sementara aku mendapat tunangan. Kita impas! Jadi jalanilah tugasmu sebagai tunanganku yang baik dan jangan melawan!" Neji lalu mendorongku keras hingga aku jatuh terduduk, sementara ia langsung keluar tanpa sedikitpun menoleh padaku.

Tatapan matanya tadi benar-benar seperti ingin menghancurkanku, sangat berbeda ketika kami bertemu di atap. Mata violet yang indah dan menenangkan itu sekarang berubah jadi sangat dingin. Apakah benar dia Neji yang sama dengan waktu itu? Kenapa dia bisa berubah sedrastis itu? Apakah karena aku? Karena membenciku?

"Hiks.. hiks.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" aku hanya bisa terduduk, memeluk kedua lututku dan menangis.

**.**

**Neji's POV**

Sial! Sial sial! Tidak kusangka pemuda rambut merah itulah yang akan menjadi tunanganku. Kenapa? Kenapa harus dia?

Dia mengatakan bahwa pasangan untukku pasti orang yang baik. Apakah ketika mengatakan itu dia sudah tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang akan menjadi tunanganku? Apa dia bermaksud memuji dirinya sendiri?

Tapi kenapa dia bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak tahu apa-apa? Bukankah dia yang mau dibayar untuk menjadi tunanganku? Bukankah dia adalah tipe orang yang sama seperti wanita itu? Orang yang rela melakukan apapun demi uang? Yang bahkan rela menjual dirinya sendiri?

Tapi, tapi kenapa aku merasa bersalah telah bersikap kasar padanya? Bukankah dia pantas menerima semua itu? Ya, dia pantas menerimanya. Sikap lugunya ketika di atap itu, pasti hanya sandiwaranya saja. Haha… bodoh sekali kau Neji, bisa-bisanya kau ditipu oleh orang seperti itu. Yah, aku memang bodoh. Bisa-bisanya aku jatuh hati pada seorang penipu sepertinya. Bodoh sekali!

"Permisi Yang Mulia Neji. Anda memanggil saya?" Iruka, akhirnya dia datang juga. Kurasa aku harus minta maaf atas sikapku di meja makan tadi. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan padanya dan Kakashi. Ini semua karena si rambut merah itu.

"Iruka, maaf atas kata-kataku tadi, aku sudah keterlaluan padamu dan Kakashi."

"Jangan begitu Yang Mulia. Saya tidak pantas menerima permintaan maaf anda. Lagipula hubungan kami memang tidak seharusnya terjadi." Malang sekali nasib kami. Terpenjara di tempat ini. Aku, kakashi, dan Iruka. Sampai kapan kami harus menahan perasaan kami dan menuruti semua perintah orang-orang itu?

"Sudahlah Iruka, memang aku yang salah. Jangan dibahas lagi. Ini semua karena si rambut merah itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sudi harus bertunangan dengan orang matrealistis sepertinya."

"Yang Mulia, aku memang tidak pantas mengucapkan hal ini. Tapi kurasa Tuan Gaara bukan seperti yang anda pikirkan. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya kurasa dia sendiri juga tidak tahu-menahu mengenai pertunangan ini. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika anda memastikannya dahulu sebelum mulai bersikap kasar padanya."

Apa? Jadi sekarang Iruka juga tertipu oleh sikapnya? Hebat sekali kau Gaara, keluguanmu sepertinya berhasil menipu banyak orang.

"Kurasa kau juga sudah tertipu Iruka. Sudahlah, pergilah, ada hal yang ingin kupastikan." Jika memang benar seperti yang Iruka katakan, kurasa tidak ada salahnya aku mendengarkan penjelasan Gaara.

.

**Gaara's POV**

"Tok tok tok…"

"Gaara? Kau didalam? Boleh aku masuk?"

Kakashi-san? Ah, gawat. Aku tidak boleh terlihat menangis seperti ini di depannya. Dia begitu baik padaku, aku tidak boleh membuatnya khawatir. Aku lalu mengusap airmataku, memastikan bahwa aku terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Um.. i-iya, silahkan masuk Kakashi-san" dari pintu yang terbuka masuklah Kakashi-san. Ia membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Gaara? Aku bawakan susu hangat untukmu. Minumlah. Kudengar di Suna orang sering minum susu hangat sebelum tidur."

"Te-terima kasih Kakashi-san." Aku meraih gelas yang dia berikan padaku dan menyeruput susu itu. Hangat sekali, persis seperti susu buatan paman Yashamaru.

"Gaara? Kau menangis?" Kakashi-san maju, tangannya mengusap bagian bawah mataku yang sembab. Ah, gawat! Aku ketahuan menangis.

"Eh? Ti-tidak! Ha-hanya mengantuk saja." Aku pun mundur dan berusaha menjauhi pandangan mata Kakashi-san

"Hmm… sudahlah Gaara, tidak perlu kau sembunyikan dariku. Karena Neji ya? Pasti berat harus bertunangan dengan orang sepertinya. Apakah dia kasar padamu?" Kakashi-san lalu meletakan gelasnya di meja dan duduk di sofa, tepat di depanku.

"Bu-bukan karena itu kok. aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok Kakashi-san"

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kemari, duduklah." Kakashi-san tersenyum dan menyuruhku duduk. Entah kenapa aku merasa Kakashi-san mirip paman Yashamaru. Aku merasa bisa menceritakan semua masalahku padanya.

"Terima kasih Kakashi-san"

"Jadi? Ada apa sebenarnya Gaara? Jujur saja sejak awal aku merasa bingung dengan sikapmu. Kau seolah-olah sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal perihal dirimu menjadi tunangan Neji, dan kau tidak nampak seperti orang yang mau melakukan apa saja demi uang. Ceritakanlah padaku Gaara, apa alasan dan tujuanmu?"

"Sebenarnya aku memang tidak tahu mengenai hal pertunangan itu Kakashi-san. Jujur saja aku juga terkejut. Ketika bertemu Kakek itu, ah.. maksudku Yang Mulia Sarutobi, aku memang sedang butuh uang untuk biaya pengobatan pamanku. Yang Mulia lalu menawarkan pekerjaan menjadi pembantu sekaligus penjaga rumahnya. Karena gaji yang ditawarkan besar aku lalu menerimanya. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini. Se-sekarang Neji pun membenciku karena hal ini. Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ingin dia membenciku. A-aku.. " tanpa sadar aku menangis lagi. Betapa lemahnya aku, sekarang aku pasti membuat Kakashi-san lebih khawatir lagi.

"Shh.. sudahlah Gaara. Jangan menangis lagi." Dia lalu memeluku dan mengusap kepalaku. Nyaman sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku rasa suatu saat nanti Neji pasti akan sadar bahwa sikapnya padamu itu salah. Aku percaya kau orang yang hebat, Ayah sudah memilihmu, pasti dia tidak akan pernah salah."

"Ta-tapi… bagaimana jika Neji malah lebih membenciku? Baginya aku hanyalah manusia rendahan yang rela melakukan semuanya demi uang. Ba-bagaimana jika- "

"Hei, hei.. tenanglah Gaara. Neji bukan orang seperti itu. Meskipun dia terlihat dingin, dalam hatinya dia pasti menyesal telah menyakitimu. Dia pasti masih bingung karena tiba-tiba harus menikah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali. Dengar, dia bersikap seperti itu juga karena masa lalunya."

"Masa lalunya?" Masa lalu Neji? Apa yang terjadi padanya dulu? Kakashi-san lalu melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan kembali duduk seperti semula. Matanya menerawang dan dia pun mulai bercerita.

"Dulu ibu Neji pun berasal dari rakyat biasa. Ibunya juga sama sepertimu, dibayar untuk menjadi tunangan Kak Hizashi. Tapi dia berbeda. Jika kau melakukan semuanya tanpa tahu apa-apa dan tujuanmu adalah untuk menolong pamanmu, wanita itu berbeda. Dia mau menjadi tunangan Kak Hizashi murni karena uang. Dia adalah tipe wanita yang melakukan semuanya demi uang. Yang dilakukannya setiap hari hanyalah berfoya-foya dan berselingkuh dengan pria lain. Ketika Kak Hizashi meninggal, dia lalu kabur membawa banyak sekali harta kerajaan dan menghilang bersama pacarnya yang lebih muda, meninggalkan Neji yang saat itu masih kecil sendirian."

Jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang mengapa ia sangat benci padaku.

"Jadi begitulah Gaara. Kuharap kau tidak membencinya karena perlakuannya padamu. Aku harap kehadiranmu disini bisa mencairkan kembali hatinya yang dingin itu."

"I-iya Kakashi-san. Aku juga, walaupun aku tahu dia bersikap kasar padaku, entah kenapa aku tidak bisa membencinya. Haha… aku memang aneh ya?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut. Tapi itu semua memang benar. Setelah semua perlakuan dan kata-kata kasarnya padaku, aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Sejak pertemuan kamu di atap tadi, aku merasakan perasaan aneh di dadaku. Melihat Neji, aku merasa sangat tenang, tapi ketika dia bersikap dingin padaku, dadaku terasa sangat sakit, seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Perasaan apa ini?

"Tidak Gaara. Kau tidak aneh. Itu menandakan kau menyanyanginya. Katakan Gaara, apakah kau mencintai Neji? Apakah kau tertarik padanya?"

Eh? Ucapakan Kakashi-san mengagetkanku. Aku? Pada Neji? Cinta? Apa benar? Aku memang tertarik padanya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya di sekolah. Tapi apa benar ini perasaan cinta?

"A-aku tidak tahu Kakashi-san. Aku memang tertarik padanya. Aku bahagia bila melihatnya tersenyum. Aku ingin selalu membuatnya senang, dan ketika dia kasar padaku, hatiku terasa sakit, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa membencinya. Apakah ini cinta Kakashi-san? Apa benar?"

"Gaara… Aku rasa kau memang menyayangi Neji, tapi aku tidak bisa memutuskan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Neji. Kaulah yang harus memastikannya sendiri." Kakashi-san tersenyum dan mengusap kepalaku. Dia baik sekali. Persis sekali dengan paman Yashamaru.

"Um, maaf Kakashi-san. Boleh aku bertanya?" dia hanya mengangguk

"Apakah Kakashi-san punya orang yang dicintai?" Kakashi-san hanya terdiam, sekilas wajahnya terlihat sedih. Dia lalu tersenyum kearahku.

"Kau tahu Iruka kan? Kami adalah sepasang kekasih."

"U-umino-san? Kakashi-san dan Umino-san?" Tidak kusangka, jadi ini alasan kejadian di meja makan tadi. Tapi kenapa? Apa hubungan mereka tidak diseutujui?

"Yah. Tapi kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keluarga kerajaan. Mereka tidak pernah setuju mengenai hubungan kami." Kakashi-san nampak menunduk sedih

"Kakashi-san." aku mengusap tangannya. Ingin sekali aku menghibur Kakashi-san, tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia lalu menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Gaara. Maaf sudah menggganggumu dengan ceritaku."

"Ah? Tidak sama sekali kok! Justru aku yang harus berterima kasih. Kakashi-san sudah menghiburku. Disini, hanya Kakashi-san dan Umino-sanlah yang bersikap baik padaku. Kalian sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri. Jika ada yang bisa kubantu, aku pasti akan membantu kok."

"Haha.. kau anak yang baik Gaara. Kau bersedia mendengar ceritaku saja aku sudah sangat senang. Yah sudahlah, sudah malam. Kau tidurlah, besok kau harus banyak belajar mengenai kerajaan. Istirahatlah sekarang. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam Kakashi-san, dan terima kasih" Aku memeluk Kakashi-san dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, Ia hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukanku. Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarku terbuka dan munculah Neji. Ekspresi wajahnya nampak terkejut dan tidak senang.

Uh oh, gawat. Tentu saja dia tidak senang, dia melihatku berpelukan dengan pamannya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman kami semakin berlarut-larut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di kamar tunanganku paman?" Nada suaranya terdengar begitu dingin dan mengancam. Kakashi-san lalu melepaskan pelukannya dariku.

"Oh Neji, aku hanya mengantarkan susu untuk Gaara, yah sekaligus menghiburnya. Kudengar tunangannya bersikap tidak semestinya. Benar begitu Neji?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Paman semestinya tahu kan kalau ini paman tidak seharusnya berada disini."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Aku pergi, tapi ingatlah Neji, jika kau melukai Gaara lebih dari ini kau pasti akan menyesal." Dengan itu Kakashi-san pergi dan meninggalkan aku seorang diri dengan Neji.

.

Suasananya benar-benar canggung. Kami sama-sama terdiam. Neji masih tidak memandangku. Ia lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan kearahku.

"Setelah berhasil mendapat uang dariku, sekarang kau ingin merayu pamanku juga? Kau benar-benar membuatku muak." Ia lalu mendorongku keras hingga aku terjatuh ke tempat tidur. Tatapan matanya sangat menyeramkan, bagaikan hewan buas yang hendak menerkam mangsanya. Aku benar-benar takut. Sekujur tubuhku gemetar, tapi aku harus bisa melawan, aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut. Aku berusaha bangkit.

"A-apa? Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikir—" belum selesai aku berbicara dia tiba-tiba mendorongku kembali ke tempat tidur. Tangan kanannya mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku dan memposisikannya di atas kepalaku, sementara tubuhnya menindih dan menahan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Cengkramannya sangat kuat. Aku benar-benar terjepit dan tak bisa melawan, dia terlalu kuat. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Tutup mulutmu! Tidak kusangka kau licik seperti ini. Apa kau senang? Apa kau senang kau berhasil membohongiku hah? Apa kau puas sekarang?"

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Apa maksudku? Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Tadi siang, ketika kau bertemu denganku di atap. Kau sengaja kan? Kau sengaja berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa kau adalah tunanganku. Berpura-pura bersimpati kepadaku, hingga aku menunjukan kelemahanku padamu. Sekarang apa kau puas? Puas berhasil membohongiku?"

"A-apa maksudmu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku sebelum kau memutuskan seenaknya. A-aku, aku sama sekali tidak membohongimu. A-aku sama.. sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perjodohan ini. A-aku.. hiks.. hiks.." sial sial… aku menangis lagi. Kuatlah Gaara! Kau pasti bisa menahannya, tunjukan pada pangeran sombong ini bahwa semua kata-katanya salah!

"Hentikan! Jangan pikir kau bisa membohongiku dengan air matamu. Haha.. bodoh sekali aku mempercayai kata-katamu tadi siang. Bodoh sekali aku, masih berharap bahwa kau benar-benar tidak tahu menahu mengenai perjodohan ini. Dan betapa bodohnya aku, sempat berpikir kau mau menjadi tunanganku karena benar-benar mencintaiku." Kali ini Neji melepaskanku. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur sambil menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Dia benar-benar kelihatan terluka. Benar-benar nampak seperti anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya dan menjaganya. Mengucapkan kata-kata yang bisa menenangkannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia sudah terlanjur membenciku.

"Apa kau tahu, ketika aku sadar bahwa kau adalah tunanganku, aku sangat senang. Kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu, bisa akrab denganmu... bisa mencintaimu... tapi apa? Kau mengecewakanku, kau melakukan semuanya hanya demi uang. Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memilihkan orang yang tepat untukku, tapi kenapa? kenapa harus kau? dan kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta padamu?"

Dia mencintaiku? Neji mencintaiku? benarkah? secercah harapan muncul di hatiku. Kurasa kami bisa meluruskan semua hal. Aku harus menjelaskan semua hal yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Ne-neji, a-aku… Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Cukup. Sudah cukup! Aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apa-apa lagi darimu. Aku berharap bisa mempercayaimu. Aku senang mendengar kata-katamu tadi siang ketika di atap. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa aku mencintaimu! Aku juga menyesal telah memperlakukanmu dengan buruk, karena itu aku kemari, aku kemari untuk meluruskan semua hal. Tapi melihat kejadian barusan, kurasa tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, aku sudah mengerti semuanya. Bisa-bisanya kau merayu pamanku. Berapa banyak uang yang kau dapat darinya hah? Dasar pe**cur!"

"Plak!" tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak. Aku menamparnya. Air mataku mengalir deras. Tidak kusangka dia berpikir tentangku seperti itu? Seorang pe**cur katanya? Jadi baginya aku hanya seperti itu? Dia bilang dia mencintaiku dan sekarang dia menyebutku seperti itu? Benar-benar keterlaluan kau Neji.

"Jadi begitu? Begitu yang kau pikirkan tentangku? Sekarang aku benar-benar bingung kenapa Aku bisa mencintai orang sepertimu, kurasa aku memang terlalu bodoh..." Aku hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Aku sudah tidak perduli lagi. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku. Aku memang mencintainya, tapi sudah terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang. Aku lelah.

"Ga-gaara, a-aku" suaranya terdengar menyesal, ini pertama kalinya dia memanggil namaku. Kurasa tamparanku barusan menyadarkannya betapa dia sudah keterlaluan.

"Sudah cukup Neji. Jika memang bagimu aku hanyalah seperti itu, biarlah demikian. Sekarang kumohon, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Kumohon…"

Neji lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkanku. Sayup-sayup kudengar dia berkata

"Maaf Gaara. Maafkan sikapku padamu."

Tidak mungkin dia berkata seperti itu. Yah itu pasti hanya khayalanku saja. Lagi-lagi aku sendirian. Aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis hingga akhirnya aku terlelap.

.

**TBC a.k.a. bersambung...**

* * *

Aaaa... selese jugaaa

aduhhh... kazu bingung. kazu emang sedikit ngubah jalan ceritanya si, biar beda dari komiknya. maaf kalo ga memuaskan yahh

trus adegan terakhirnya itu tuu... kazu merasa agak kurang berkesan y, Neji kurang kejam? ato Gaara kurang teraniaya? -disabaku soso- haha.. g taw de.

trus setelah kazu baca-baca lagi, kazu smpt mkir mo ngubah genre? abisnya smakin lama knpa smakin bkesan angsty2 gtu ya? hmm.. apa ganti hurt/comfort aj ya? *ada ide?*

untuk update slanjutnya hari sabtu aja yaa.. kazu ud mulai masuk kuliah lagi,jd sbuukk -taboked-

ya sudah, R&R ya.. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini :D


	4. Chapter 3

Horee.. jadi juga update. Maaf ya telat sehari. kazu ada kepanitiaan gitu lah, maklum orang sibuk xP -dilempar ember-

thanx bwat semua yang uda baca n semua yang review :

**NG **(keknya ga bakalan ada lemon dehh. maap yaa -.-) *kazu belum bisa bikin lemon,bisanya baca doank, hehe -ditabok-*)

**Dark Dobe **(iya sih, kyk mano ya.. haha. abisnya karakter asli di manganya juga mwek :p. ini uda kazu usahakan ga mewek lagi. kalo Neji si emang labil, haha. -dikaiten.. lagi-)

**Fi suki-suki **(sudah diupdatee :D)

**Yuusaki Kuchiki **(sep. rated T dah. thanx)

**YuYa AkaTsuki eL-Gaara **(uda diupdate :D. sebenernya kazu juga pengen si ga usa kuliah, malas ya.. haha enakan bikin fic :P. soal gaara,hmm... ide bagus. mari kita siksa si Gaara -disabaku soso- haha. maunya bgtu tp kali ini gaara uda ga teraniaya lagi kok,hehe)

**Felix Hyuuga **(adaaa.. judulnya royal fiance. coba cari di mangafox, hehe :D)

...

kali ini chapternya agak panjang tapi cuma tambah2an si... =,=)

ya sudah, enjoyy... *berhubung kali ini buru-buru, kazu ga smpat baca lagi. maaf kalo ada salah-salah ketik yahh

**Disclaimer :**

naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Manga Royal Fiance punya Asuma Risai

tulisan mix ini punya kazu :D

enjooyy~

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Neji's POV**

Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku benar-benar sudah keterlaluan padanya. Bodoh sekali kau Neji, membiarkan emosimu mengendalikanmu. Aku bertemu dengan Gaara untuk meminta penjelasan, agar semuanya jelas. Bukan untuk membuat suasana semakin keruh! Sial!

Sekarang aku berada di kamarku seorang diri. Menyesali semua yang sudah kukatakan pada Gaara. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengendalikan emosiku dan mendengarkan penjelasanya? Sekarang dia pasti benar-benar membenciku. Aku pasti nampak seperti orang berkepribadian ganda di depan Gaara. Sebentar-sebentar aku marah padanya, lalu aku menyesali sikapku sendiri. Tapi ini juga gara-gara dia kan. Dialah yang membuatku bingung dan bimbang.

Apa benar semua yang dikatakannya? Bahwa dia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai pertunangan ini? Bahwa semua yang dia katakan padaku adalah benar? dan bahwa dia mencintaiku?  
Ataukah hanya kebohongan? Jika memang dia benar, kenapa tadi dia bersama kakashi...?  
Apakah aku bisa mempercayai Gaara? Bisakah aku mempercayainya, tanpa terluka seperti waktu itu? Apakah dia benar-benar berbeda dengan wanita itu? Apakah dia benar-benar menjadi tunanganku karena dia menginginkannya? Karena mencintaiku? bukan karena uang semata?  
tapi kudengar dia menerima uang dalam jumlah besar.. untuk apa semua itu?

Apa sebenarnya arti hubungan kami ini baginya? apa artinya pertunangan ini baginya?  
Tenggelam dalam segala penyesalan dan kebingunganku, tanpa kusadari aku pun tertidur. Semoga semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Semoga semua kesalahpahaman ini bisa segera kami selesaikan.

.

**Normal POV**

"Cip cip cip" terdengar suara kicauan burung di pagi hari

"Umm..." seorang pemuda terlihat sedang bergelayut dalam selimutnya. rambutnya yang merah sebagian tertutup oleh kain tebal tersebut.

"Sudah pagi rupanya... hahhh" pemuda itu bangun dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya, berusaha menghindar dari sinar matahari pagi yang menyilaukan, yang masuk melewati jendela besar di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Setelah sudah cukup menyesuaikan matanya dengan terangnya pagi, ia pun bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Nampak jelas wajahnya yang kusut, ditambah dengan dua lingkaran hitam di matanya (1), menandakan bahwa tidurnya semalam tidak senyenyak biasanya.

.

Sementara itu di kamar yang lain, pemuda lainnya juga sepertinya mengalami hal yang sama.

"Ughh.. kepalaku pusing sekali. Tidur hanya 3 jam memang tidak bagus untuk kesehatan." ujar pemuda berambut coklat itu sambil sesekali memijat dahinya.

"Tok tok tok"

"Selamat pagi yang mulia, saya membawakan sarapan untuk anda." terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar sang pangeran

"Masuk" dan masuklah dua orang pelayan dengan sebuah rak berisi sarapan yang lengkap. Di belakang pelayan-pelayan itu nampak dua pria yang sudah berpakain rapi, kontras sekali dengan penampilan sang pangeran yang masih mengenakan jubah tidurnya.

"Kakashi? Iruka? ada urusan apa kalian menemuiku pagi-pagi?" tanya sang pangeran sambil menuruh dua pelayan tadi pergi

"Hai, Neji, tampangmu kusut sekali? kurang tidur?" Kakashi maju mendekati Neji, lalu mengambil sepotong roti dari piring dan mengunyahnya

"Hmm.. roti yang lezat. kau mau Iruka?" kali ini roti itu diarahkan ke depan mulut Iruka. Iruka lalu menepis tangan itu, dan dibalas dengan tampang merajuk yang dibuat-buat oleh Kakashi.

"Selamat pagi yang Mulia. Kami disini untuk mengabarkan perintah dari yang mulia Hiashi"

"Perintah dari paman? Apa itu?" kali ini Neji mengambil secangkir kopi dan meminumnya, berharap kopi itu akan memperbaiki moodnya

"Kabarnya perdana menteri Suna, nona Tsunade, bersama dengan perdana menteri Oto, tuan Orochimaru ingin mendiskusikan mengenai kerjasama international dengan Konoha. Paman anda sedang ada urusan di negara Hi, oleh karena itu anda diminta mewakilinya." Iruka menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hnn.. kapan pertemuannya dimulai Iruka?" Neji kembali bertanya

"Pertemuannya diadakan besok Yang mulia, tapi karena pertemuan itu diadakan di Oto yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari sini, maka anda harus berangkat hari ini juga. Pertemuannya akan berlangsung selama 5 hari, dimana pertemuan hari terakhir akan diadakan di Suna. Anda akan berangkat bersama dengan Yang Mulia Kakashi."

"Irukaaa... tidak perlu pakai yang mulia kaannn~?" kali ini kakashi kembali merajuk sambil merangkul bahu Iruka, sukses membuat wajah Iruka memerah

"Uu-umm.. maaf yang mulia Neji, Kakashi, aku harus segera kembali ke ruang arsip untuk membereskan laporan yang harus dibawa nanti ke Oto. Permisi." dengan itu Iruka pamit dari kamar Neji.

"Yahh.. dia kabur" Kakashi terlihat kecewa dengan kepergian Iruka

"Cih. kenapa harus aku yang pergi? Kakashi, kau tentu bisa membereskan masalah ini sendirian." kali ini Neji menggerutu, sepertinya tidak senang dengan perintah yang harus dijalankan

"Hei.. hei. Kau itu. Kau kan akan segera menjadi raja, bertanggung jawab sedikit lah. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Gaara?" pertanyaan Kakashi sukses membuat Neji kehilangan nafsu makannya. Teringat kembali semua kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Neji lalu bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kakashi

"Heii.. Neji... jangan kabur. Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijawab."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Jangan bilang kalian belum berbaikan? Ayolah Neji, jangan kekanakan, apa kau masih marah soal semalam aku di kamarnya?"

"Marah? tentu saja aku marah! Tunanganku berpelukan dengan pamanku sendiri. Bagaimana perasaanmu kalau kau melihat Iruka berpelukan dengan orang lain?" kali ini Neji mulai terlihat kesal. Sebenarnya hari ini dia ingin bertemu Gaara dan menyelesaikan semua masalah mereka, Tapi tugas dari pamannya malah membuat semua rencananya berantakan, membuat moodnya semakin jelek.

"Hei.. hei. maafkan aku Neji. Aku mengerti, aku juga pasti tidak suka jika kekasihku disentuh orang lain. tapi kau salah paham. Aku memeluk Gaara tanpa maksud tertentu, dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri."

"Tapi kau kan tidak perlu memeluknya segala."

"Cih! tanyalah pada dirimu sendiri kenapa aku harus memeluknya. Kau tahu semalam ketika aku ke kamarnya, dia sedang menangis. Dan kau tahu alasan dia menangis? karena kau Neji. kurasa kau terlalu kasar padanya. Sudah minta maaf belum?"

"Hahh.. Kau tahu kakashi, bukannya minta maaf, aku malah memperkeruh keadaan. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas hal ini sekarang, nanti saja setelah kembali dari Oto baru keperjelas semuanya dengan Gaara." Neji menghela nafas, mengambil handuknya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian, yang lalu karena bosan akhirnya menyusul Iruka ke ruang arsip.

.

**Gaara's POV**

"Selamat pagi Tuan Gaara, kenalkan nama saya Kurenai, sayalah yang akan mengajar anda selama di rumah ini mengenai peraturan dan sopan santun kerajaan." Seorang wanita berusia kira-kira 30 tahun bersama dengan beberapa pelayan lainnya kini berada di kamarku. Mulai hari ini aku harus memulai pelajaranku tentang kehidupan kerajaan.

Kurasa aku harus melupakan sejenak hal yang terjadi semalam. Setelah kurenungkan kembali, kurasa aku terlalu berlebihan pada Neji. Aku mencoba memposisikan diriku pada posisi Neji, tentu saja aku akan marah jika melihat tunanganku bersama pria lain di kamarnya. Yah, lagipula Neji sendiri belum mendengar alasanku bisa menjadi tunangannya, ditambah lagi pengalaman buruk tentang ibunya, mungkin memang pantas dia marah padaku. Haahh… aku memang terlalu berlebihan, sampai menangis seperti itu didepannya, aku bahkan menamparnya. Kurasa setelah ini aku harus lebih kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi semuanya, dan harus lebih baik mengontrol emosiku. Sudahlah, pokoknya yang penting aku harus belajar dulu, jika aku sudah lebih tenang, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada Neji, semoga dia mau mengerti dan tidak lagi kasar padakku.

Selama kurang lebih 4 jam aku belajar mengenai sejarah keluarga kerajaan. Tapi entah kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak menyinggung mengenai masalah Ibu Neji. Karena penasaran aku pun bertanya.

"Umm, maaf Kurenai-san, mengenai Ibu Neji—" Belum selesai aku bertanya, Kurenai-san memotongnya

"Maaf, Tuan Gaara, tapi topik itu tidak pantas diperbincangkan, kerajaan melarangnya. Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya kita istirahat, sampai bertemu nanti sore untuk pelajaran tata krama, Tuan Gaara. "

Kurenai-san dan beberapa pelayan yang lain lalu meninggalkan ruang belajar. Sekarang sudah siang, sebaiknya aku mencari Neji untuk menjelaskan masalah kami. Aku lalu berjalan keluar, berusaha mencari Neji. Di luar aku lalu bertemu Umino-san.

"Selamat siang Tuan Gaara, apakah pelajaran anda sudah selesai? Tadi kulihat Kurenai berjalan keluar dari ruangan belajar."

"Siang Umino-san. Iya, pelajaran pertama sudah selesai. Kata Kurenai-san pelajaran akan dilanjutkan nanti sore. Umm… Umino-san, apakah kau melihat Neji? Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya?"

"Maaf Tuan Gaara—" Semakin kudengar, sepertinya panggilan 'Tuan' tidak cocok untukku, membuatku merasa semakin tua saja.

"Umino-san, panggil Gaara saja. Aku merasa tidak enak dipanggil Tuan." Umino-san tersenyum

" Baiklah, tapi anda juga harus memanggil saya dengan nama kecil saja, dan tidak perlu pakai 'san', terasa sangat resmi, aku juga tidak begitu menyukainya. Bagaimana?"

"Baik." Kurasa dengan ini aku bisa lebih akrab dengan Umino-san, ah maksudku Iruka.

"Bagus. Oh ya, Gaara, Yang Mulia Neji sedang pergi ke Negara Oto bersama Kakashi dan dia baru kembali 5 hari lagi. Jadi untuk sementara kau tidak bisa menemuinya dulu. Apa ada hal penting yang mau kausampaikan padanya?"

Apa? Jadi Neji sedang pergi ya. 5 hari… cukup lama juga. Ya sudahlah, kurasa pembicaraan kami harus ditunda dulu, yah sekalian aku mempersiapkan hati untuk menghadapinya. Sebaiknya sekarang aku konsentrasi untuk belajar dengan baik.

"Oh. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa kok Iruka. Bukan hal yang penting sekali. Ya sudah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, setelah ini aku masih harus melanjutkan pelajaranku."

"Oh ya Gaara, sebenarnya aku tadi bermaksud memanggilmu untuk makan siang. Makanan sudah disiapkan, tapi kurasa kau harus makan sendirian. Yang Mulia Hiashi dan kerabat keluarga yang lain sudah kembali ke Konoha. Hanya ada kau, aku, dan pelayan-pelayan yang lain saja di rumah ini."

"Baiklah Iruka. Setidaknya masih ada kau yang menemaniku disini, hehe." Yah, aku merasa lebih baik seperti ini. Aku lebih bebas dan tidak merasa terkekang. Kami lalu berjalan menuju ke ruang makan dan menikmati makan siang. Sore harinya Kurenai-san sudah menantiku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini aku belajar banyak hal. Dari sejarah kerajaan, tata karma, hingga cara berdansa dan berbicara yang sopan dan baik di depan keluarga kerajaan. Aku sudah mulai bisa menikmati kehidupan seperti ini. Memang terasa sedikit keras dan tidak bebas, tapi aku harus tegar. Semua demi paman Yashamaru juga. Aku sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Iruka dan dia membantuku untuk berkomunikasi dengan paman Yashamaru, sekalian mewakiliku untuk melihat kondisi paman. Kata Iruka, operasi paman yang kedua akan dilaksanakan besok. Semua biaya operasi dan perawatannya hingga sembuh sudah dibayar oleh kerajaan. Kurasa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang adalah menjalankan kewajibanku dengan baik. Aku memang tidak bisa menemui paman, tapi tidak apa-apa, selama paman sehat dan baik-baik saja, itu sudah cukup untukku.

"Tuan Gaara? Apa yang anda lakukan?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku, seorang wanita berambut pirang yang sebaya denganku sudah berada dibelakangku. Kami berada di taman sekarang.

"Ah, Ino. Kau mengagetkanku saja. Apa kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyiram bunga ini?" aku tersenyum padanya sambil terus menyiram tanaman itu.

"Aku tahu anda sedang menyiram tanaman tuan, tapi anda tidak perlu melakukannya. Kan sudah ada saya dan pelayan yang lain yang bisa mengerjakan semuanya. Anda sebaiknya masuk ke dalam saja, bukankah sebentar lagi pelajaran anda akan dimulai?" Ino berusaha mengambil selang penyiram dari tanganku.

"Ino, sudah kubilang, jangan pakai tuan. Tidak apa-apa, aku bosan di dalam, hari ini Kurenai-san datang agak siang jadi pelajaranku tidak akan dimulai hingga waktu makan siang tiba." Aku mengambil kembali selang yang tadi direbutnya. Yah, aku bosan sendirian saja di dalam. Tadi pagi Iruka telah berangkat ke Suna, katanya ada sedikit urusan. Karena aku bosan jadinya aku keluar ke taman dan menyiram tanaman-tanaman ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah Gaara. Tapi jika ketahuan Iruka-san ataupun majikan yang lain, aku pasti akan dimarahi. Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau ke dalam saja dan mandi? Lihat, bajumu sudah basah begitu." Ino menunjuk bajuku yang basah. Yah sepertinya aku terlalu asik bermain air. Yah sudahlah, setelah mandi nanti aku bisa ke perpustakaan dan membaca.

"Ya sudah, aku masuk deh, kurasa aku perlu ke perpustakaan. Bye Ino, selamat bekerja."

.

**Normal POV**

"Hmm… dasar majikan yang aneh." Ucap Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, namun sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Biarpun aneh tapi dia baik kan, jarang-jarang loh ada majikan yang bisa bergaul seperti itu dengan pelayannya." Sebuah suara mengagetkan Ino, membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah! Kiba? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengagetkanku saja." Ino memukul bahu kiba dengan selang yang sudah dimatikan.

"Apaan si Ino, nanti aku basah. Aku masih harus melatih anjing-anjing milik tuan Kakashi nih." Kiba mengelap wajahnya yang sedikit basah kena tetesan air tadi.

"Rasakan. Makanya jangan menggangguku." Ino membuang muka sambil kembali melanjutan pekerjaannya, menyalakan selang kembali dan menyiram tanaman.

"Cih, judes sekali kau. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa yang dilakukan si tuan imut itu di taman?"

"Tuan imut? Gaara maksudmu?"

"Ya iyalah. Siapa lagi yang imut di rumah ini selain dia? Rambutnya yang merah itu, pipinya yang chubby. Ahh… kalau saja dia bukan tunangan Pangeran Neji…" Kali ini Kiba cengar-cengir sambil memasang muka yang terlihat agak mesum (?)

"Hoi hoi, jangan sampai kata-katamu terdengar orang lain. Kau sih minta mati. Baka!" Ino kali ini meletakan selangnya dan memukul kepala Kiba dengan tangannya.

"Kasar sekali kau Ino. Aku kan hanya bercanda. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok. Lagian kan semuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah, hehe. Jadi? Apa yang dilakukan Gaara disini?"

"Dasar, bercanda juga ada batasnya. Gaara tadi menyiram tanaman. Seorang majikan mengerjakan pekerjaan pelayannya, entah apa yang ada di pikirkannya." Kedua pelayan itu kini duduk di taman, dibawah sebuah pohon sakura.

"Haha.. memang khas Gaara sekali. Apa kau tahu, kemarin dia bahkan membantuku mengajak si Akamaru main di taman belakang. Pakaiannya kotor dan dipenuhi lumpur. Aku sampai dimarahi oleh Iruka-san, dan Gaara hanya tertawa melihatku dimarahi. Huu." Kiba memasang tampang cemberut, namun dapat terlihat ekspresi senang dari wajahnya ketika menceritakan tentang Gaara.

"Haha. Itu sih kau yang bodoh, mau-maunya mengajak Gaara main dengan anjing-anjingmu. Kalau ketahuan Pangeran Neji kau pasti akan dicincang dan dijadikan makanan untuk anjing-anjing itu."

"Huh. Tapi kurasa tidak apa-apa dimarahi asal bisa melihat Gaara tertawa seperti kemarin. Ketika pertama kali dia datang disini kan dia benar-benar terlihat sedih. Kasihan juga si, kudengar dia dipaksa menjadi tunangan Pangeran Neji. Padahal kan Pangeran Neji itu sangat baik, pasti dia bakalan senang bisa hidup bersamanya."

"Jangan bergosip sembarangan. Pelayan seperti kita tidak pantas membicarakan tuan kita di belakang. Apalagi Pangeran Neji kan sudah sangat baik pada kita. Gaara juga baik dan tidak sombong. Tidak pantas kita berbicara yang tidak-tidak tentang mereka." Ino memperingatkan Kiba

"Iya, maaf. Aku juga tidak bermaksud demikian. Aku si senang-senang saja Gaara bisa mendapatkan Pangeran Neji, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kurasa mereka sama-sama cocok, sedikit lagi mengenal satu sama lain kurasa mereka tidak akan bisa dipisahkan." Kiba berbicara sambil menerawang ke angkasa, memandang langit biru yang nampaknya mulai ditutupi awan hitam.

"Haha, dasar sok tahu kau Kiba. Yah tapi kali ini aku setuju denganmu. Aku senang ternyata yang menjadi tunangan pangeran Neji adalah Gaara. Padahal aku sudah khawatir dia akan bertunangan dengan si Tenten putri sombong itu (2), tapi untunglah tidak."

"Yah, kau benar. Untunglah bukan dengan si Tenten. Gaara sangat amat jauhh lebih baik dibanding dia." Kiba mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju.

"Umm.. siapa itu Tenten?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan Kiba dan Ino, Gaara lalu muncul dari belakang pohon sakura yang mereka jadikan tempat berlindung dari sinar matahari.

"Huwaa? Ga-Gaara? Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Kiba yang kaget menoleh ke belakang, posisinya yang tidak seimbang membuatnya jatuh ke belakang.

"Ahh, maaf jika mengagetkanmu Kiba. Aku baru saja tiba disini, melihat kalian berdua ngobrol aku ingin ikut, hehe. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan." Gaara berusaha minta maaf.

"Kiba bodoh." Ino lalu membantu Kiba duduk kembali dan bertanya pada Gaara. "Hei Gaara, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan belajar di perpustakaan? Kenapa muncul disini?"

"Oh, aku tadi ke perpustakaan, tapi terkunci, ketika kutanyakan pada paman Teuchi katanya kuncinya dibawa oleh Iruka. Karena bosan aku bermaksud membantu paman Teuchi memasak makan siang, tapi dilarang olehnya, jadinya aku kembali kesini, eh tidak tahunya ada Kiba dan kalian sedang membicarakan siapa tadi? Tenten?" Gaara lalu mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kiba

"Dasar kau ini. Jika ketahuan kau duduk bersama kami di taman begini, aku dan Kiba pasti kena marah Iruka-san." Ino yang sudah duduk dengan nyaman kali ini menegur Gaara.

"Sudahlah Ino. Daripada dia bosan. Oh ya, Tenten itu teman main Neji sejak kecil, dia putri Negara Hi." Kiba menjelaskan.

"Oohh… aku sepertinya pernah melihatnya di televisi, tapi aku lupa namanya. Putri cantik yang rambutnya biasa dicepol dua bukan?" Pertanyaan Gaara disambut dengan wajah kesal serta komentar pedas dari Ino.

"Cantik si cantik, tapi sombongnya minta ampun. Jika datang kesini dia pasti akan membuat semua orang sibuk dengan permintaannya yang aneh-aneh. Sok merasa majikan yang punya rumah dan menyuruh-nyuruh kami sesuka hati."

"Iya. Pakai acara alergi anjing lah, lalu menyuruh Neji memecatku. Lalu kau ingat Ino, ketika dia memaksa pangeran Neji mengatakan mencintainya dibawah pohon sakura di belakang istana Konoha? Kau ingat? Haha… aku tidak bisa melupakan ekspresi wajahnya ketika dia ditolak mentah-mentah."

"Hahaha… betul Kiba. Wajahnya itu, benar-benar priceless! Sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah datang kemari lagi. Haha, putri bodoh." Ino kali ini ikut tertawa, Gaara hanya bisa memandang kedua pelayan itu dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Umm… aku tidak mengerti, bisa dijelaskan?"

"Ohh.. maaf Gaara, kami terlalu terbawa suasana. Jadi Tenten itu menyukai Pangeran Neji, tapi pangeran hanya menganggapnya teman. Tapi Tenten itu teralu sombong dan pedenya selangit, dia bahkan memaksa pangeran Neji untuk melamarnya di bawah pohon Sakura legendaris di belakang Istana. Tentu saja ditolak, dan sejak saat itu dia tidak pernah kesini lagi." Jelas Kiba panjang lebar.

"Pohon sakura legendaris?" Gaara bertanya lagi dan dijawab oleh Ino

"Iya, kabarnya jika sepasang kekasih mengucapkan janji setia di bawah pohon itu maka mereka tidak akan terpisahkan. Ketika mendengar bahwa pangeran Neji akan bertunangan, kami sudah khawatir jangan sampai Tenten lah tunanganya, tapi ketika tahu bahwa bukan dia, kami lega sekali. Aku tidak rela jika pangeran yang baik hati dan penuh perhatian seperti pangeran Neji harus berpasangan dengannya."

"Betul kata Ino, untunglah kau yang menjadi tunangannya Gaara. Hehe. Kalau kau pasti pantas bersanding dengan pangeran Neji. Kalian sama-sama baik hati, penuh perhatian, dan tidak sombong. Kalian berdua adalah pasangan serasi kalau menurutku."

"Umm.. terima kasih." Gaara tersenyum dan bertanya lagi "Kalian sepertinya sangat mengagumi Neji ya?"

"Tentu saja. Tuan Neji sangatlah baik dan peduli pada kami. Jika dia tidak menawarkan pekerjaan pada kami, mungkin sekarang kami sudah terlantar di jalanan. Iya kan Ino?" Kiba meminta persetujuan Ino

"Iya. Jika saja Tuan Neji tidak menyelamatkanku dari rumah itu, mungkin sekarang aku sudah dipekerjakan sebagai wanita malam oleh ibuku sendiri." Ino berkata demikian sambil bangkit berdiri dan menatap Gaara, ada sedikit ekspresi terkejut di wajah Gaara mendengar semua cerita tentang Neji.

"Oh. Aku agak tidak percaya mendengarnya. Neji bisa sepeduli itu juga ya pada orang lain?"

"Haha. Janganlah melihat wajah dinginnya. Dari luar dia memang terlihat seperti itu, tapi sebenarnya dia sangat baik dan peduli pada orang lain. Jadi Gaara, kau jangan sampai mengecewakannya ya." Ujar Kiba yang juga bangkit berdiri, lalu disusul Gaara.

"Ya sudahlah. Sepertinya mulai mendung, sebentar lagi pasti akan hujan, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam. Hei Kiba, sebaiknya kau segera masukan anjing-anjing itu ke kandangnya, dan Gaara, masuklah, kurasa sudah saatnya makan siang. Aku masih harus membereskan selang ini dulu." Ino lalu memungut selang yang tadi dilemparnya begitu saja.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu. Bye Ino, Gaara." Kiba pun pergi, disusul oleh Gaara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku juga masuk dulu, sampai nanti Ino."

"Ya.. ya…" Gaara pun masuk sambil diikuti oleh lambaian tangan Ino.

.

**Gaara's POV**

Hmm… hujan juga akhirnya. Sekarang aku sedang berada di pinggir jendela di kamarku yang menghadap ke taman, memandang kearah dedaunan yang dibasahi air hujan sambil menunggu kedatangan Kurenai-san. Teringat lagi perbincanganku dengan Ino dan Kiba. Tidak kusangka Neji adalah orang yang baik dan peduli pada pelayan-pelayannya. Kupikir dia hanya seorang pangeran dingin dan sombong. Dia bahkan begitu dikagumi oleh Ino dan Neji. Memang sih dari kemarin-kemarin juga sepertinya pelayan-pelayan yang lain begitu menghormati Neji. Yah kurasa aku memang tidak boleh memandang seseorang hanya dari tampangnya saja. Ngomong-ngomong soal Neji, besok sudah hari kelima dan dia akan kembali. Semoga besok semua masalah kami bisa diselesaikan. Oh ya, besok juga paman Yashamaru akan dioperasi. Hahh… sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjenguknya, tapi aku kan tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini. Ya sudahlah, asal dia baik-baik saja sudah cukup bagiku.

"Tok tok tok"

"Permisi Tuan Gaara" suara Ino. Ada apa ya?

"Masuklah Ino"

"Permisi Tuan Gaara." Kali ini Ino masuk bersama beberapa pelayan yang lain, dibelakangnya ada Kurenai-san. Mereka nampak membawa peralatan minum teh.

"Selamat sore Tuan Gaara. Hari ini kita akan belajar mengenai tata cara minum teh. Apa anda sudah siap?" Kurenai-san bertanya padaku.

"Ya Kurenai-san, aku bisa mulai kapan saja." Dia tersenyum

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu mari kita ke ruangan sebelah, silahkan Tuan." Dengan itu pelajaran baru untukku pun dimulai.

.

Akhirnya hari ini tiba juga. Hari kembalinya Neji sekaligus hari operasi paman. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali Iruka mengetuk kamarku. Masih kuingat dengan jelas perbincanganku dengannya.

_Flashback _

_"Gaara, segeralah bersiap, kita akan segera ke rumah sakit tempat pamanmu dirawat."_

_"Eh? Apa?" Tentu saja aku terkejut, bukankah aku tidak boleh keluar dari rumah ini?_

_"Pamanmu kan hari ini dioperasi, kau harus menjenguknya, walaupun tidak lama tapi kurasa dia akan sangat senang jika kau mengunjunginya dan menyemangatinya sebelum operasinya nanti sore."_

_"Eh, tapi aku kan dilarang-" belum selesai aku bertanya, Iruka sudah memotongnya_

_"Aku sudah meminta pada Yang Mulia Sarutobi dan dia mengijinkannya. Kau diperbolehkan menemani pamanmu hingga nanti sore sebelum operasinya dimulai. Cepatlah bersiap"_

End flashback

Sekarang aku berada di mobil dan dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumah sakit tempat paman Yashamaru dirawat. Aku senang sekali. Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu paman lagi, semua karena Iruka, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padanya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih dua jam kami tiba juga di rumah sakit itu. Aku langsung menuju ke kamar paman dirawat. Melihatku tiba-tiba muncul paman sangat terkejut namun dia kelihatan senang sekali. Aku juga senang bisa bertemu paman Yashamaru lagi. Kami mengobrol banyak hal. Karena paman juga masih belum mengetahui kebenaran pekerjaanku, aku terpaksa membohonginya lagi dengan mengatakan bahwa aku masih bekerja di rumah Kakek kaya itu sebagai pembantu dan bukan sebagai tunangan dari seorang pangeran kaya. Yah yang penting adalah paman bisa sembuh, setelah paman sembuh barulah kuceritakan semuanya nanti.

.

**Normal POV**

Sementara itu, di sebuah gedung perkantoran di kawasan elit Konoha, nampaklah dua orang pria berpakaian rapi dan menawan berjalan cepat ke arah limousine yang diparkir di depan lobby gedung itu. Pria yang lebih muda terlihat kesal sementara yang seorang lagi berusaha bersikap lebih tenang. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam mobil itu dan segera setelah itu mobil tersebut meluncur cepat ke jalan raya.

"Sudah menunggu selama itu dan sekarang rapatnya dibatalkan? Hanya karena suaminya masuk rumah sakit karena luka lecet? Apa dia tidak bisa membedakan urusan keluarga dan pekerjaan? Dan sekarang seenaknya menyuruh kita ke rumah sakit untuk rapat. Apa sih maunya si Tsunade itu?" Pria berambut coklat yang dikuncir rapi itu mengomel dengan kesal.

"Sudahlah Neji. Nona Tsunade juga tidak tahu kan kalau Jiraiya-san hanya mengalami luka lecet. Yang dia tahu kan suaminya mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Harusnya kita ikut bersyukur suaminya tidak apa-apa dan rapatnya masih bisa diadakan." Pria berambut silver itu kini berusaha menenangkan keponakannya. Dia mengambil minuman dari rak di depannya dan menyodorkannya pada Neji.

"Minumlah dulu, biar lebih tenang. Jangan sampai terlihat tidak sopan di depan klien kita. Ingat, kau harus mengontrol emosimu."

"Ya, tapi tetap saja. Aku disuruh menunggu selama 3 jam. huh!" Neji lalu mengambil minuman yang diberikan Kakashi dan langsung meminumnya habis. Kakashi hanya tersenyum menatap tingkah laku keponakannya itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu dan bertanya pada Neji

"Oh ya Neji, akhirnya hari ini kau bisa bertemu Gaara lagi kan? Apa kau sudah siap untuk menyelesaikan masalah kalian?" Neji yang ditanya demikian tiba-tiba menghentikan minumnya, meletakan kaleng minuman tadi dan terdiam. Sepertinya bingung menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi

"Kenapa diam saja? Jangan bilang kau masih marah soal aku dan dia-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neji memotong.

"Jangan dibahas lagi. Sudah kulupakan hal itu. aku tahu kau tidak mungkin mengkhianati Iruka. Aku hanya sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya minta maaf pada Gaara. Aku sudah keterlaluan padanya." Neji kali ini menatap keluar jendela.

"Hmm… tenanglah Neji. Aku tahu Gaara itu orang seperti apa. Asal kau mau mendengar penjelasannya, meminta maaf dan mengendalikan emosimu dengan baik aku yakin persoalan kalian pasti akan beres dan kau pasti dimaafkan olehnya. Tenang saja. Kujamin hal itu" Kakashi lalu menepuk bahu Neji, berusaha menenangkannya. Neji lalu menoleh kearah pamannya itu.

"Sudah. Jangan khawatir. Makanya sekarang konsentrasilah dulu pada rapat kita setelah itu barulah selesaikan masalahmu dengan Gaara. Tenang saja, aku dibelakangmu." Nampak sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibir Neji

"Terima kasih Kakashi" gumamnya dan disambut oleh cengiran khas Kakashi.

.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit yang dituju oleh Neji dan Kakashi, Gaara dan Iruka sedang berada di kamar Yashamaru.

"Gaara apa kau sudah makan? Makanlah dulu. Ini kan sudah sore. Iruka-san juga, kalian pergi makanlah dulu." Sudah sejak pagi Gaara dan Iruka tidak beranjak dari kamar pamannya.

"Aku tidak lapar paman. Lagian aku kan tidak bisa sering-sering ketemu paman. Jadi kali ini aku mau mengobrol dengan paman sampai maksimal." Gaara menjawab sambil tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkan pamannya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Dasar kau ini Gaara, kalau kau yang sakit nanti Iruka-san lah yang akan repot." Yashamaru lalu menepuk dahi Gaara pelan dengan jarinya. Gaara hanya bisa mundur sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Pamann… sakit nih." Iruka tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku paman dan keponakannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Yashamaru-san. Kurasa Gaara juga pasti sangat ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama anda. Sebentar lagi juga dia harus kembali. Biar saya saja yang keluar sebentar untuk membeli bento. Kebetulan saya ingin menelpon sebentar. Nah Gaara, kau mau bento yang bagaimana?" Gaara berpikir sebentar

"Umm… aku bingung, terserah Iruka saja deh. Terima kasih banyak ya Iruka." Iruka hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan menuju ke kantin. Sambil berjalan ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya, karena tidak melihat jalan tanpa sadar dia pun menabrak orang yang berjalan di depannya. Ia jatuh terduduk. Handphonenya juga ikut terjatuh dan tercecer menjadi bagian-bagian kecil.

"Aduh." Ketika berusaha bangkit dan melihat siapa yang menabraknya, Iruka kaget dan terdiam. Benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu kedua orang yang sangat dikenalnya itu di rumah sakit.

"Eh? Iruka-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau sakit? Bangunlah." Ternyata yang ditabrak Iruka adalah Kakashi dan Neji yang baru saja meyelesaikan rapat mereka bersama Tsunade. Kakashi lalu duduk dan membantu Iruka berdiri. Nampak jelas ekspresi panik dan bingung di wajah Iruka.

"Umm.. anu, aku.. aku tidak sakit. Hanya menjenguk seseorang saja. Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya kalian ada rapat bersama Nona Tsunade?"

"Ceritanya panjang, yang pasti sekarang rapatnya sudah beres dan kami akan kembali ke mansion. Apa kau mau ikut sekalian?" ucap Neji sambil duduk di salah satu kursi di lorong itu sementara Kakashi membantu Iruka merapikan handphonenya yang tadi terjatuh.

"Ah, aku masih ada urusan di sini. Kalian duluan saja."

"Urusan apa Iruka-chan? Siapa yang sakit?" Kakashi mengembalikan handphone Iruka yang kini sudah terpasang rapi. Sementara Iruka yang ditanya seperti itu terlihat bingung untuk menjawab.

"Umm… itu… yang sakit itu…" Iruka menjawab terpatah-patah. Neji tampak curiga

"Siapa? Kenapa kau panik begitu Iruka?" kali ini Neji bertanya dengan tegas. Mendapat pertanyaan dengan nada seperti itu Iruka tahu dia tidak bisa berbohong. Ia pun menjawab dengan jujur.

"Aku disini untuk menemani Gaara menjenguk pamannya." Mendengar hal itu terlihat ekspresi tidak senang di wajah Neji.

"Jangan marah dulu Neji! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Gaara bukan bermaksud kabur. Hari ini pamannya akan dioperasi jadi ia menjenguknya. Yang Mulia Sarutobi juga sudah mengijinkan. Sebentar lagi juga kami akan segera kembali ke mansion." Iruka berusaha menjelaskan semuanya pada Neji dan sepertinya berhasil. Ekspresi Neji sudah tenang seperti biasanya. Dia pun bertanya,

"Hmm… baiklah. Kalau begitu aku juga ingin bertemu pamannya. Dimana mereka?"

"Di kamar nomor 304, tapi kumohon jangan marah pada Gaara, Neji. Dia hanya ingin menemui pamannya saja." Iruka terdengar sedikit memohon pada Neji. Neji tersenyum

"Tenang saja Iruka. Aku juga tidak ingin hubunganku dengan Gaara semakin memburuk. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja dan sekalian memberi salam pada pamannya." Mendengar jawaban itu Iruka terlihat lega.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke kantin dulu, tadi aku bermaksud membeli makanan untuk Gaara, sudah dari pagi dia tidak makan. Kau mau ikut Kakashi?" Iruka menawarkan dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Kakashi. Sementara Neji sudah berjalan menuju ke kamar 304.

.

TBC a.k.a. bersambung...

* * *

(1) kazu tahu mata gaara tu kayak panda, tapi anggap aja kali ini lebih item lagi, hehe

(2) maaaffkan kazu ya fans-fans Tenten -ditabok-. kazu juga suka Tenten kok n g bmaksud bikin karakternya jelek begitu, tapi kazu ga kepikiran orang lain buat jadi korban, jadi Tenten aj de.. hehe

selese jugaaa... maaf ya kalo NejiGaaranya dikit, ini cuma sekedar selingan sebelum chapter depan. kazu janji chap depan isinya NejiGaara semua.. hehe

buat update slanjutnya kazu ga bisa mastiin soalnya di kampus kazu ada acara malam keakraban buat mahasiswa baru n kazu panitiany,jadi agak sbuk, tapi kazu usahain secepatnya yah..

terima kasih buat semua yang uda meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini. R&R ya :D


	5. Chapter 4

Huwaaa.. kazu tahu kazu salah. kazu tahu kazu pantas dilempar ember,ditabok,dikitik-kitik, dll... karena kazu ga update fic ini dalam jangka waktu yg aaammmaaatt laammmaa~. gomenazaaiii... hontou ni gomenazaii. sorryy,, maaf, maaf.

kazu lagi sibuk kuliah *alesan* sama lg bkin smcam skripsi gt de, jd sibuk *alesan lagi, sok sibuk, minta ditabok* T.T

nih uda kazu update. setelah ini kazu usahakan update secepatnya y, kan ud mau lburan... hehe

.

oh ya thanx bwat semua yang uda baca n semua yang review :

**Hatakari Hitaraku** : thanx atas reviewnya bwat tiap chapter.. hehe. untuk yg mirip sama palace story, kazu jg g taw soalnya kazu g gt suka drama korea jd g pna nnton. cuma ini kazu ambil critanya dari manga royal fiance punya asuma risai *maaf y kalo ada kesamaan,kazu masih blajar*. :D

n bwat yang lain2.. banyak yg ud review *kazu senang :D*.maaf kazu g smpt blas reviewnya satu2, lain waktu ya.*ud malem ni,mo bobo,hehe* ...

.

kali ini chapternya agak panjang dan seperti yang kazu janjikann... here they aree.. **NejiGaara **

yah walopun g banyak2 amat si, n kazu tahu disini **mereka sangaatt sangattlah OOC**... huhu. maaf, abis bingung krn msti sesuain jg am chptr2 sblumnya n manga aslinya.

oh yaaa... untuk fic ini, kazu uda mulai nglepasin plotnya dari manga aslinya loh, jadi setelah ini lebih banyak ke arah ide original kazu sendiri n beda dari manganya. hore! *smoga bisa dinikmati ya. trima kasih banyak Asumi Risai sensei atas idenya. manga anda sangat luar biasa... hihi*

ya sudah, enjoyy... *berhubung kali ini buru-buru, kazu ga smpat baca lagi. maaf kalo ada salah-salah ketik yahh

WARNING : **OOC *apalagi Gaara, super OOC deh* **maaf kalo mengecewakan krn kazu seenaknya ngubah2 sifat chara aslinya.. hehe.

**Disclaimer :**

naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Manga Royal Fiance punya Asuma Risai

fic ini punya kazu :D

enjooyy~

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

.

**Neji's POV**

Akhirnya, setelah lima hari melelahkan ini aku bisa bertemu Gaara lagi. Tapi ini mendadak sekali, apa yang harus kuucapkan padanya nanti ya? Dan ada pamannya juga. Hmm.. tenang Neji tenang! Pokoknya beri salam dulu pada pamannya lalu minta maaf pada Gaara. Ya sudahlah, yang terjadi terjadi saja.

Nah ini dia ruangannya. Tapi kenapa pintunya tidak tertutup rapat, apa langsung masuk saja apa ya? Ah tidak, sebaiknya aku mengetuk pintu dulu.

"Gaara, jujurlah pada paman. Apa benar kau tidak apa-apa? Paman hanya khawatir pada keadaanmu. Kau tidak perlu bekerja keras dan berhenti sekolah hanya untuk paman."

Eh? Sepertinya ada yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Paman aku tidak apa-apa. Benar kok. Selain itu Iruka dan orang-orang di tempatku bekerja semuanya baik-baik."

Suara Gaara. Sepertinya mereka sedang membicarakan tentang Gaara. Tapi kenapa dia bilang bekerja? Gaara kan menjadi tunanganku, bukan bekerja di mansion. Aku semakin bingung, sebaiknya kudengarkan saja percakapan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan majikannya? Paman sudah pernah bekerja sebagai tukang kebun di rumah-rumah bangsawan, paman juga tahu tidak semua majikan baik pada pelayannya. Bagaimana dengan majikanmu Gaara, dia tidak semena-mena padamu kan? Paman hanya khawatir saja. Dan sejak tadi paman lihat ekspresi wajahmu juga sepertinya murung. Ada apa? Ceritakanlah."

Hah? Majikan? Pelayan? Tukang kebun? Semakin membingungkan saja.

"Paman, majikanku orangnya baik sekali. Paman tahu kan kakek yang kuceritakan, yang memintaku bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahnya, dialah yang mengijinkan aku datang kemari menjenguk paman."

Apa? Bekerja sebagai pembantu? Apa yang Gaara katakan?

"Selain itu ada juga majikan-majikan yang lain. Mereka cucu dari kakek itu paman. Ada yang namanya Kakashi-san, dia baik sekali padaku, dia bahkan sudah kuanggap seperti saudara sendiri paman. Meskipun di mansion itu aku sendirian, kakashi-san kadang-kadang suka ke kamarku dan menemaniku ngobrol. Ada juga yang namanya Neji, dia… "

Eh? Aku?

"Kenapa Gaara? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba diam? Apa yang namanya Neji itu jahat padamu?"

"Ah? Tidak! Tentu saja tidak paman. Neji itu… umm.. bagaimana aku menjelaskannya ya. Mungkin dari luar dia terlihat kasar, lalu dingin, memang si ketika pertama kali bertemu dia agak kasar padaku…"

"Apa?-"

"Ahh.. sabar paman, bukan begitu. Waktu itupun bukan kesalahan Neji. Dia hanya salah paham saja. Neji itu, ah, bagaimana kujelaskan ya paman. Pokoknya dia itu sebenarnya baik, hanya saja dia kurang bisa mengekpresikan perasaanya dengan baik. Tapi aku tahu kok kalau dia itu baik. Hehe"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Sepertinya yang namanya Neji itu baik padamu, sejak menceritakan tentangnya ekspresi wajahmu jadi lebih ceria ya Gaara, paman senang melihatnya." Dari celah pintu tersebut jelas kulihat pamannya sedang mengelus rambut Gaara, sementara Gaara hanya tertunduk… malu?

"Nah, makanya paman tidak perlu khawatir lagi yah. Aku akan bekerja menjadi pelayan yang baik di mansion itu agar bisa membiayai operasi paman ini. Paman harus cepat sembuh ya, demi aku juga."

"Iya, terima kasih Gaara. Nah sambil menunggu Iruka-san, kau mau makan apel tidak? Sini paman kupaskan"

Aku sudah tidak mendengar lagi pembicaraan mereka. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh dari ruangan itu, tentu saja untuk sejenak menenangkan pikiranku. Jelas sudah semuanya sekarang. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Kakashi, benar pula yang diucapkan oleh Gaara, dia tidak berbohong, dia juga tidak seperti yang aku duga.

Jadi ini alasannya butuh uang? Untuk membayar biaya operasi pamannya? Dan aku dengan kasarnya mengatai dia… Neji… kau memang payah!

Sekarang aku harus minta maaf. Benar-benar harus minta maaf. Dan bahkan dia tidak tahu menahu tentang menjadi tunanganku. Dari apa yang Gaara bilang, kakeklah yang mengajaknya menjadi pembantu, bukan tunanganku. Dan dia tidak berbohong, akulah yang menilai dia tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu. Ahh.. sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan diri sendiri, toh semuanya sudah terjadi, sekarang yang paling penting adalah bertemu dengan Gaara. Aku harus kembali ke ruangan tadi, sekalian menjemput Gaara, sudah saatnya kembali ke mansion dan menyelesaikan masalah kami.

.

**Normal POV**

Neji pun berjalan cepat ke ruangan Yashamaru. Dia mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh Yashamaru. Namun di dalam ruangan itu ternyata tidak ada Gaara, hanya pamannya saja yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Umm, anda siapa ya?" Yashamaru bertanya

"Selamat sore Paman, kenalkan saya Neji. Maaf saya terlambat memberi salam, saya tinggal di rumah tempat Gaara, keponakan anda bekerja." Neji menjawab dengan sopan sambil memperhatikan seluruh ruangan, berusaha mencari keberadaan Gaara.

"Ohh.. jadi kau yang namanya Neji. Gaara sudah menceritakan tentang dirimu. Apa kabar nak Neji? terima kasih sudah menjaga Gaara selama ini." Yashamaru menundukan kepalanya sopan.

"Ah, tidak paman. Saya yang harusnya berterimakasih, sejak kedatangan Gaara suasana di mansion kami jadi lebih ceria. Oh ya paman, Gaara kemana? Sebenarnya saya kemari ingin sekalian menjemputnya, hari sudah hampir malam, kami harus segera kembali ke mansion."

"Oh. Gaara tadi sudah pergi duluan, katanya ingin menyusul Umino-san. Dia sudah berpamitan tadi, mungkin ia sudah kembali bersama Umino-san."

"Oh.. begitu. Baiklah paman, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Saya doakan semoga besok operasi paman berjalan dengan lancar dan paman bisa segera pulih kembali." Neji tersenyum ke Yashamaru

"Haha, terima kasih Nak Neji, saya titip Gaara ya, dia memang ceroboh dan payah tapi sebenarnya dia itu anak yang baik dan berkamauan keras, tolong jaga dia baik-baik ya."

"Baik paman, saya permisi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati ya." dengan itu Neji lalu mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar Yahamaru. Ia lalu menelpon Kakashi dan bertanya apakah Gaara bersama mereka. Mendapat jawaban ia, Neji lalu segera menuju lobi untuk menemui mereka dan bersama-sama kembali ke mansion.

.

Selama dalam perjalanan ke mansion, suasana terasa kaku. Neji dan Gaara tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, keduanya terlihat sama-sama canggung. Sementara Kakashi dan Iruka memutuskan untuk diam saja dan mengamati. Toh ikut campur tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah, malah mungkin akan memperburuknya. Memberikan waktu bagi keduanya untuk berpikir dan menyusun kata-kata sepertinya hal yang paling tepat saat ini, dan lagi akan lebih baik jika Gaara dan Neji menyelesaikan kesalahpamahan mereka berdua saja, tanpa diganggu oleh pihak lain.

Sesampai di mansion hari sudah malam jadi keempat pemuda tadi memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar masing-masing dan mandi, setelah itu mereka berkumpul lagi di ruang makan untuk menikmati makan malam bersama. Selama makan suasana masih canggung seperti ketika di mobil tadi. Selesai makan Iruka lalu segera pamit dan diikuti oleh Kakashi. Tinggalah Gaara berdua dengan Neji.

"Umm, Neji-"

"Gaara-" Mereka berdua sama-sama berusaha memecahkan keheningan

"Um, kau duluan saja Neji"

"Ah, tidak. Kau saja Gaara, ada apa?"

"Um…" Gaara nampak bingung "Bagaimana dengan perjalananmu selama lima hari ini?" Neji tersenyum, terlihat jelas dari ekspresi wajah Gaara bahwa dia agak canggung bertanya pada Neji. Neji lalu berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan bersikap lebih ramah pada Gaara.

"Semuanya lancar-lancar saja, yah ada sedikit perbedaan pendapat dengan Orochimaru, pemimpin Negara Oto, tapi secara garis besar semuanya berjalan lancar. Bagaimana denganmu Gaara? Kemarin Kiba menelponku, sepertinya kalian bersama Ino bersenang-senang ya?" Neji tersenyum lagi menatap Gaara

"Ah… um, ya." Mendapati Neji yang tersenyum padanya, Gaara terlihat sedikit lega. Pada awalnya dia merasa canggung untuk membuka pembicaraan, mungkin khawatir nantinya Neji akan bersikap kasar lagi padanya. Sekarang dia nampaknya sudah mulai bisa berbicara terbuka dengan Neji.

"Kemarin kami sempat berbincang-bincang sebentar di taman. Tidak kusangkan Kiba menceritakannya padamu."

"Hmm, yah kebetulan kemarin dia menelponku untuk melapporkan bahwa Akamaru perlu divaksin, jadi sekalian saja aku bertanya padanya tentang keadaan mansion, dan um.. tentang keadaanmu."

"Eh? Tentang aku?"

Kali ini giliran Neji yang sekarang nampak salah tingkah mendapat pertanyaan dari Gaara.

"Yah, kau tahu, aku hanya khawatir saja apakah kau bersikap baik atau tidak. Kau kan tunanganku, sudah seharusnya kau berkelakuan sopan dan tidak memalukan keluarga kerajaan." Neji berusaha menutupi perasaannya karena malu, tapi tanpa sadar dia malah berkata ketus pada Gaara. Mendapat jawaban seperti itu Gaara terlihat sedikit kecewa. Tapi ia berusaha untuk menutupi kekecewaannya, dia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Neji.

"Oh. Kau tidak perlu khawatir Neji, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar tidak memalukan keluargamu. Aku sudah selesai, terima kasih atas makanannya. Selamat malam Neji." Gaara lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamarnya meninggalkan Neji yang hanya bisa terdiam memandang punggung Gaara sambil menyesali ucapannya pada Gaara barusan.

.

**Neji's POV**

Bagus sekali Neji. Lagi-lagi kau merusak suasana. Dasar bodoh!

"Sepertinya tidak berjalan lancar ya Neji." tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di belakangku, membuatku kaget saja.

"Kakashi? Sejak kapan kau ada disini? Kau menguping?" kutanyai seperti itu dia hanya menyengir dengan cengiran khasnya yang mengesalkan itu.

"Haha, tidak juga. Aku kemari untuk mengambil susu hangat untuk Iruka dan secara tidak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian, _well_, karena tidak ingin merusak suasana jadi aku menunggu saja dibalik tembok dan secara tidak sengaja pembicaraan kalian terdengar. Hahaha" Dasar Kakashi, bilang saja kalau dia mau menguping.

"Tapi Neji, sepertinya kau lagi-lagi merusak suasana ya. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih manis pada Gaara-chan?" Kakashi berkata demikian sambil mengacak-acak rambutku

"Lepaskan! Aku bukan anak kecil. Aku tahu, tapi kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku, aku tidak mengontrolnya." Aku berusaha membela diri, tapi memang benar, aku tidak bermaksud bersikap ketus pada Gaara.

"Yah, kebiasaan buruk memang susah dirubah, tapi bisa diperbaiki kan?"

Hah? Apa maksud Kakashi?

"Neji, susullah Gaara ke kamarnya. Apa Kau sudah tahu semuanya? Tentang Gaara yang tidak tahu menahu mengenai pertunangan kalian dan juga tentang uang yang dia butuhkan untuk pengobatan pamannya?" mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu aku hanya mengangguk

"Lalu? Apa yang kau tunggu. Segeralah minta maaf."

"Kalau aku merusak suasana lagi bagaimana? Kakashi, kau tahu kan aku sulit mengekspresikan perasaanku. Aku ingin jujur dan minta maaf pada Gaara, tapi aku tidak yakin tidak akan melukainya dengan kata-kata kasarku lagi."

"Kalau begitu jujurlah! Jujur dengan perasaanmu, jangan biarkan egomu mengambil alih. Kurasa dengan begitu kau bisa lebih mudah mengekspresikan perasaanmu."

"Tapi dengan begitu aku akan terlihat lemah di depan Gaara. Aku tidak ingin-" belum sempat meyelesaikan kata-kataku, Kakashi sudah memotong

"Dan nantinya berakhir dengan melukai Gaara lagi? Dengar Neji, aku tahu Gaara itu seperti apa, yah walaupun kami belum lama kenal, dan aku tahu kau yang sebenarnya itu bagaimana. Kurasa Gaara bisa menerimamu apa adanya, tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk selalu terlihat kuat Neji. Kadang kita juga perlu memperlihatkan kelemahan kita, terutama pada orang yang kita percayai, hal itu akan sangat melegakan. Percayalah padaku."

Yah betul juga kata-kata Kakashi. Memang melelahkan jika selalu berusaha terlihat tegar padahal jauh di dalam hatimu yang kau perlukan hanyalah sebuah pelukan hangat dari orang yang benar-benar peduli padamu.

"Baiklah."

"Nah begitu donk! Ya sudah, tunggu apa lagi, sana kejar Gaara dan selesaikan masalah kalian." Sambil berkata begitu, Kakashi menepuk bahuku.

"Terima kasih Kakashi" aku tersenyum padanya dan segera menuju ke kamar Gaara.

.

**Gaara's POV**

Yah, aku memang tidak boleh terlalu berharap banyak dari Neji. Mungkin baginya aku memang hanya seorang yang dibayar untuk jadi tunangannya, tidak lebih. Tentu saja, aku hanya seorang pelayan dan dia seorang pangeran, apa yang kuharapkan dari semua itu?

Tapi tetap saja aku merasa sedih. Hahh… padahal aku benar-benar berharap dia khawatir padaku. Sudahlah! Sudah cukup Gaara. Kau harus kuat! Yah tidak ada gunanya bersedih di saat seperti ini. Aku harus tetap semangat dan kuat, demi paman juga.

"Tok. Tok.. tok"

Eh siapa malam-malam begini? Apa Kakashi-san ya?

.

**Normal POV**

"Siapa?" terdengar suara dari balik pintu

"Gaara, ini aku Neji. Boleh aku masuk? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan." Selama beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan hingga tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan munculah Gaara yang sudah memakai piyama tidurnya, dia lalu mempersilahkan Neji masuk.

"Maaf aku mengganggumu malam-malam Gaara, apa kau sudah mau tidur?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak kok Neji. Aku sedang membaca buku tadi, besok akan ada pelajaran dengan Kurenai-san jadi aku ingin membaca dulu bahan pelajaran untuk besok." Gaara lalu mempersilahkan Neji duduk di sofa di hadapannya.

"Oh. Umm, Gaara, aku… aku…" Neji terlihat ragu-ragu sementara Gaara hanya terdiam, ekspresi wajahnya datar, tidak menunjukan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

"Aku ingin…" Neji masih kesulitan melanjutkan kata-katanya. Gaara lalu memutuskan bangkit dan menuju ke meja dimana terletak teko berisi teh dengan cangkir-cangkirnya.

"Apa kau mau minum Neji? Biar kuambilkan teh untukmu." Belum sempat Gaara sampai ke meja itu, secara refleks Neji menarik pergelangan tangan Gaara dan mendudukan Gaara di sampingnya.

"Tunggu Gaara. Tidak usah tehnya. Duduklah saja dan dengarkan aku." Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu Gaara hanya menurut saja dan duduk di samping Neji.

"Gaara, maafkan aku."

"Eh?" Gaara cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata Neji, sepertinya dia tidak menyangka bahwa Neji akan meminta maaf padanya.

"Aku minta maaf sudah kasar padamu ketika kau pertama kali datang kemari. Aku minta maaf telah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak dan bahkan memanggilmu… umm.. kau tahu kan, aku tidak ingin menyebutkannya lagi. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, tentang pamanmu, juga tentang tawaran pekerjaan dari kakek sebagai pelayan dan bukan sebagai tunanganku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Gaara, maaf aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Neji hanya tertunduk, tidak berani memandang wajah Gaara, dia tidak yakin Gaara akan memaafkannya, tentu saja, setelah semua yang dia katakan pada Gaara. Sementara Gaara hanya terdiam, masih shock dengan kata-kata Neji. Namun terlihat jelas ekspresi terkejut sekaligus senang dari wajahnya. Dia tidak menyangka Neji akan meminta maaf padanya, tetapi dia senang, dia bahagia karena tahu bahwa Neji tidak membencinya.

"A-aku tahu pasti tidak mudah memaafkanku setelah semua yang telah kuperbuat dan kukatakan padamu Gaara, tapi aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku benar-benar menyesal… Gaara?"

Tidak mendapat respon apa-apa dari Gaara, Neji nampak kecewa. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari kamar Gaara.

"Um, baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, selamat malam Gaara." Neji bangkit dan berjalan menuju ke pintu, melihat itu Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia lalu bangkit dan mengejar Neji, sesaat sebelum Neji meraih kenop pintu tersebut, kedua lengan Gaara memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tu-tunggu Neji" Suara Gaara kali ini terdengar tidak begitu jelas karena wajahnya berada rapat di punggung Neji. Neji yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Gaara sempat terkejut namun dengan cepat bisa mengontrol emosinya. Dia tersenyum, terlihat jelas kalau dia senang. Jika Gaara sampai memeluknya seperti itu, kemungkinan besar dia sudah dimaafkan. Masih dalam pelukan Gaara, Neji lalu berbalik dan kali ini wajah mereka berhadapan. Gaara sepertinya sudah sadar dengan posisinya dan apa yang telah dia perbuat, dia lalu melepaskan pelukannya dari Neji dan mundur.

"Aah.. ma-maaf. A-aku." Gaara nampak bingung, wajahnya tertunduk, namun jelas terlihat semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Neji hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu meraih tangan Gaara dan menggenggamnya. Gaara semakin salah tingkah.

"Jadi? Ada apa Gaara? Katakan saja." Masih menunduk, Gaara lalu menjawab

"A-aku juga ingin minta maaf. Aku juga sempat kasar padamu Neji." Neji tersenyum, tangannya yang satu mengusap kepala Gaara.

"Tidak Gaara. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Akulah yang memulai semuanya." Gaara lalu mengangkat kepalanya, memandang Neji dan berusaha menjawab.

"Ta-tapi aku juga-"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas siapa yang salah. Kita berdua mungkin memang salah. Yang penting sekarang semuanya sudah jelas kan? sudah tidak ada kesalahpahaman lagi bukan?" kali ini Neji bertanya pada Gaara dan disambut dengan anggukan dari Gaara. Neji lalu menggandeng tangan Gaara dan menuntunnya ke tempat tidur.

"Kemarilah, tidak enak kalau kita membicarakan hal ini sambil berdiri." Gaara pun hanya mengikuti saja. Sekarang mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di tepi tempat tidur Gaara, masih dengan Neji yang menggenggam erat tangan Gaara.

"Jadi Gaara, apa kau memaafkanku?" Gaara hanya mengangguk

"Hahh… syukurlah. Kupikir aku tidak akan pernah dimaafkan olehmu. Terima kasih Gaara."

"A-aku juga-" kata-kata Gaara terputus oleh gerakan tangan Neji ke dagunya, mendorong Gaara untuk mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Neji.

"Hei, tatap aku Gaara, tidak apa-apa. Katakan saja." Mendapati wajah Neji yang tersenyum padanya, detak jantung Gaara menjadi cepat, wajahnya semakin memerah, lalu ia tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Neji. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kejadian malam itu. Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak mengetahui dengan jelas persoalanku, dan jika aku berada dalam posisimu mungkin aku juga akan berbuat yang sama denganmu. Dan aku senang akhirnya semua jelas sekarang. Umm, kau tidak membenciku kan Neji?"

"Membencimu? Tentu saja tidak! Tapi, yah memang pada awalnya aku sempat kesal karena ada orang yang mau menjadi tunanganku hanya karena uang. Tapi itu karena aku tidak tahu yang sebenarnya. Sekarang setelah semuanya jelas, mana mungkin aku membencimu Gaara, aku malah semakin kagum padamu."

"Eh? Ka-kagum?"

"Yah, tentu saja. Kau rela berhenti sekolah dan bekerja demi pamanmu. Meskipun aku bertindak kasar padamu, kau tidak membenciku dan pada akhirnya kau memaafkanku dan mau menerima alasanku. Kurasa kau sangat hebat Gaara. Kau tahu, aku jadi semakin suka padamu."

"Ehhh? Su-suka? Um, a-aku?" melihat reaksi Gaara, Neji pun tertawa kecil.

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu Gaara. Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di atap sekolah. Kau ingat?" Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Ketika kau bilang bahwa orang yang dipilihkan untukku pasti adalah orang yang hebat, aku percaya padamu. Itu pertama kalinya ada orang lain selain Kakashi dan Iruka yang peduli padaku dengan tulus, bukan karena jabatanku. Aku senang sekali. Dan ketika tahu bahwa kau adalah orang yang dibayar untuk menjadi tunanganku, aku sempat marah dan kesal. Orang yang kusukai untuk pertama kalinya menjadi tunanganku demi uang. Tapi setelah tahu semuanya, aku jadi semakin menyukaimu Gaara."

Gaara memandang Neji, tidak menyangka Neji akan berkata demikian, tidak menyangka kalau perasaannya berbalas juga.

"A-aku juga menyukaimu Neji. Sejak melihatmu di atap, a-aku merasa sedih, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau kau sangat jauh dan… kesepian. Saat itu aku berharap agar aku bisa menjadi orang yang menghilangkan kesedihanmu itu."

Mendapat jawaban seperti itu Neji lalu menarik Gaara dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih Gaara. Terima kasih." Gaara membenamkan kepalanya ke dada Neji, menghirup harum sabun dari tubuh Neji.

"Sama-sama Neji dan terima kasih." Neji lalu melepaskan pelukannya, kini wajah mereka berhadapan, sangat dekat. Neji lalu menghilangkan jarak diantara mereka. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Gaara. Sebuah ciuman yang singkat, tidak ada yang inisiatif untuk lebih dari keduanya. Bagi mereka saat ini, ciuman ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Setelah ciuman singkat itu Neji lalu menarik Gaara berbaring disebelahnya, ia lalu memeluk Gaara dan mengecup keningnya.

"Tidurlah Gaara, kau pasti lelah setelah semua kejadian hari ini."

"Hmm.. selamat tidur Neji" Gaara pun tertidur dalam pelukan Neji. Neji tersenyum dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Kesalahpahaman mereka sudah beres, untuk saat ini mereka bisa tidur dengan nyenyak tanpa mengetahui bahwa akan datang permasalahan lebih besar yang harus mereka hadapi bersama.

.

**_TBC a.k.a. bersambung_**

* * *

Yaayy...

gimana2? bribet2? bertele-tele? adegan trakhir kurang romantis? maaff.. kazu brusaha bkin yg tbaik, smoga senang bacanya yaaa

n satu lagi, kazu tuh paling ga bisa bikin lemon, bahkan adegan kissu2 yg hot juga ga bisa, makanya jadinya kyk bgtu.. maaf, kazu akan belajar lagi dari senpai2 deh, smoga slanjutnya bisa lebih baik *tapi tetep g bakalan ada lemon. hehe*

ya sudahlah, next update.. wah kazu ga janji... tapi kazu usahakan secepatnya.

terima kasih buat semua yang uda meluangkan waktunya buat baca fic ini. R&R ya :D


	6. KakaIru ch1

Haloo.. kazu kembali. maaf yah lama ga update. sebelum keburu menaikan harapan minna-san, **INI HANYA CERITA SELIPAN!**

kali ini **ga ada NejiGaara **dulu yah. kazu lagi stuck ide, hehe. *ditabok*.

Jadi buat gantiin, kazu bkin **KakaIru! **intinya ini cerita KakaIru dulu sebelum jadian. smoga bisa menghibur sementara waktu yahh *wink wink*

cerita kali ini kazu tujukan bwat fans KakaIru nomor wahid, **Hatakari Hitaraku **(nih kazu kasih KakaIru pull! nyahaha ^0^)

Sekali lagi ga pernah lelah kazu ucapkan terima kasih bwat semua yang uda ngerepiew semua fic kazu. review minna-san sekalian adalah suplemen semangat bwat kazu untuk tetep bkin fic. hehe. *maaf kalo ga bisa disebutin satu2*

**Warning : OCC, yaoi, kalo ada yang mual ato muntah setelah membaca bagian awal *seperti yang dialami author*, author tidak bertanggung jawab, hehe.**

**Disklemer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Royal fiance ini milik kazu

Enjoyy~

* * *

**KakaIru Ch.1**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Hei Asuma." Seorang pria berambut silver menyapa pemuda yang sedang merokok di meja paling ujung di kantin Universitas Suna.

"Yo, Kakashi." Pria yang disapa tadi hanya menyahut santai sambil mengisap batang beracun yang mengeluarkan asap beracun bagi orang di sekelilingnya. Dua teman yang duduk bersamanya menutup hidung, berusaha menghindar dari gas berbahaya itu.

"Oi, oi, Asuma. Berhentilah merokok. Kau akan membunuh kami semua tahu." Gadis cantik berambut panjang di sebelahnya memperingatkan Asuma. (1)

"Iya Asuma senpai, kalau senpai tidak ingin diputuskan Kurenai-senpai, sebaiknya buang saja rokoknya." Gadis lain ikut berkomentar sambil mengunyah dango miliknya.

"Sini, kubuang saja." Kakashi meraih rokok itu dari Asuma dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah terdekat dan sebelumnya sempat mematikan apinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai Kurenai, dan hai … um, halo, punya korek ga?" tanya Kakashi pada gadis yang sedang mengunyah dango tersebut. Gadis itu jadi salah tingkah ketika tahu ia disapa oleh pemuda paling popular se-Universitas Suna.

"Eh? Ko-korek? Tidak punya nih."

"Okee, baiklah. Tapi kalau sekedar 'nama' punya kan?" menyadari kalau Kakashi sedang merayunya, gadis tadi malah senang.

"Oh, hehe, namaku Anko. Kamu, Kakashi-san kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada imut yang dibuat-buat.

"Wah, kau tahu namaku, aku tersanjung sekali. Ngomong-ngomong Anko-chan, badanmu ga sakit?" Kakashi bertanya dengan santainya sambil mengambil kursi dan memposisikan dirinya di samping Anko.

"Eh, sakit? Gak tuh, kenapa?" Anko bertanya dengan bingung.

"Abisnya bidadari seperti kamu, jatuh dari langit pasti sakit kan." rayu Kakashi dengan penuh kegombalanan sambil mengedipkan matanya. Anko bukannya ilfeel malah semakin senang.

"Ihh, Kakashi-san bisa saja." Ucapnya sambil menyubit bahu Kakashi dengan genitnya. *author muntah* (2)

"EHEM!" Kini semua menoleh pada Kurenai.

"Jadi Kakashi, tumben kau menegur kami, bukannya kau sedang sibuk dengan pacarmu yang anak SMA itu." Kurenai yang tidak ingin memuntahkan makanannya berusaha menghentikan kegombalan teman se-fakultasnya itu.

"Oh, si Marin? Dia bukan pacarku kok. Jangan membuatku jadi tidak laku di hadapan Anko-chan donk Kurenai." Kakashi protes sementara Anko senyum-senyum ga jelas. Kurenai Cuma bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam.

"Perasaan namanya Karin. Nama pacarmu saja tidak kau ingat, dasar playboy."

.

"Nah, jadi, Anko-chan, aku baru melihatmu. Kau angkatan baru ya?" Kakashi bertanya sambil sesekali membalas senyuman fans-fansnya yang duduk di sekitar mereka.

"Yap, aku baru masuk semester ini. Aku di fakultas ekonomi. Kakashi-san sendiri di fakultas hukum ya? Ah, seandainya aku bisa se-fakultas juga sama Kakashi-san."

"Wah, sayang sekali yah, padahal kan kalau kita se-fakultas kan aku jadi tidak perlu susah-susah menambahkan gula ke kopiku." Lagi-lagi keluar rayuan gombal Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Anko genit. Dia sudah pernah mendengar rayuan seperti itu keluar dari mulut mantan-mantan pacarnya, tapi dia pura-pura bodoh. Siapa yang tidak suka dirayu oleh pria tampan yang juga salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan Konoha.

"Karena kau lebih manis daripada gula." Asuma dan Kurenai hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan sahabat mereka itu.

Pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi di acara pengenalan kampus, mereka berdua sempat canggung karena yang berkenalan dengan mereka itu adalah adik dari Raja Kerajaan Konoha. Namun lama-kelamaan mereka sadar, ternyata si bangsawan tidak seperti yang mereka bayangkan. Dia sama seperti yang lain, hanya mahasiswa biasa yang ceria, santai, malas, konyol dan kadang-kadang mengumbar cintanya kemana-mana, eh ralat, sering mengumbar cintanya kemana-mana. Yah intinya dia hanyalah seorang playboy berkedok pangeran.

"Hei, Kakashi hentikan rayuanmu itu, Anko juga, jangan menanggapinya. Ngomong-ngomong Kakashi, tumben kau kesini, tidak ke café sebelah?" Tanya Asuma, kali ini menguyah permen karet yang diberikan oleh Kurenai.

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau sesekali aku ingin berkumpul bersama teman-temanku. Jangan berpikir-"

"Bilang saja kalau kau sudah bosan mengencani gadis-gadis yang sering datang ke café itu, dasar playboy." Potong Kurenai dengan menekankan ke bagian terakhir dari kalimatnya.

"Nah, U know me so well lah Kurenai-chan." Jawab Kakashi dan di sambut dengan glare dari Kurenai.

"AH! Hoi Iruka!" Tiba-tiba Anko berteriak sambil melambai-lambai ke arah pintu. Ketiga orang tadi lalu menoleh ke arah lambaian tangan Anko. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat dikuncir kini menoleh ke arah mereka sambil tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Anko. Kakashi terdiam sejenak memandangi pemuda tadi.

.

**Kakashi's POV**

'Deg'

Eh? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba deg-deg'an begini? Kakashi deg-deg'an hanya karena melihat senyuman seseorang? Ditambah lagi orang itu berjenis kelamin pria? Oke, kuakui aku memang biseksual, tapi, pemuda ini biasa-biasa saja. Ayolah, pasti ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Irukaa, ayo kemari!" teriakan Anko menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku menoleh lagi ke arah pemuda tadi. Kini ia berjalan menuju meja kami.

'Deg deg deg'

Oh my God, kenapa detak jantungku semakin cepat? Tenang Kakashi, tenang!

"Hi Anko. Ada apa?" Tanyanya sopan sambil tetap tersenyum. Suaranya terdengar begitu halus di telingaku, dan senyumannya itu. Kurasa aku bisa hidup dengan hanya melihat senyumannya saja.

…. 1 detik, 2 detik, 3 detik …

WHAT? Apa yang kupikirkan? Aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya! Kami-sama, Sadarlah Kakashi!

Oke, tenang-tenang. Aku harus tetap terlihat tenang. Tarik nafas, mulai menghitung, 1,2,3,…,10. Oke, bagus, sekarang lebih baik.

"Tidak apa-apa Iruka, hanya mau menyapamu saja. Oh ya, Senpai, kenalkan, ini Iruka, temanku sejak SMA. Iruka, mereka adalah senpai pembimbingku ketika pengenalan kampus." Anko menunjuk pada Asuma dan Kurenai.

"Salam kenal senpai, aku Umino Iruka." Jawab pemuda tadi dengan sopan. Hmm, jadi namanya Iruka, sepertinya pernah dengar.

"Oh ya, dan ini Kakashi-san, kurasa kau sudah mengenalnya dengan baik kan Iruka?" Kali ini Anko menunjuk ke arahku.

"Oh. Sa-salam kenal Kakashi-senpai."

Dia menyapaku! Dia menyapaku! Oke, oke, tenang-tenang, pura-pura tidak peduli Kakashi! Kau harus jaga imagemu.

"Yah." Jawabku datar, berusaha tidak peduli, padahal jantungku sudah seperti mau copot saja. Aku menoleh ke arah Iruka, dan dia terlihat agak kecewa?

"Oh ya Iruka, kau mau makan siang?" ujar Kurenai sambil melirik piring berisi nasi kare yang dibawa Iruka. "Bagaimana kalau bergabung bersama kami saja."

Yes! Nice job Kurenai! Aku melirik ke arah Iruka, berharap dia menjawab iya.

"Um, i-itu… " Kini dia menoleh ke arahku. Pandangan kami bertemu dan seketika itulah dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia tidak suka padaku ya?

"Kenapa? Kau takut pada Kakashi?" Asuma bertanya dan dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya berpikir apa aku akan mengganggu senpai sekalian."

Hoh.. Untunglah, sepertinya dia tidak membenciku. Oke, kurasa aku bisa lebih bersahabat lagi padanya.

"Duduklah, kau tidak mengganggu kami kok. Lagian, kau kan teman Anko-chan juga." Lagi-lagi pandangan kami bertemu. Dia lalu tertunduk dan terlihat semburat merah di pipinya. Eh? Semburat merah? Dia malu? Jangan-jangan…

"Ahahaha, Kakashi-san, kau membuat Iruka malu tuh. Ne, ne tahu tidak Kakashi-san, Iruka itu menyukaimu loh." Anko berkata dengan nada menggoda.

"Anko!" Iruka terlihat panik.

Anko dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa. Dia menyukaiku? Menyukaiku? Yang benar? Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Kini seluruh wajahnya terlihat memerah. Apa benar dia menyukaiku? Tapi kan kami baru pertama bertemu. Apa dia merasakan seperti yang kurasakan? Seperti mengerti kebingunganku, Anko lalu menjelaskan.

"Haha, sudahlah Iruka, jangan malu-malu. Toh kau memang mengagumi Kakashi-san kan?"

"A-anko! Sudah, cukup!" seperti tidak peduli dengan protes Iruka, Anko melanjutkan.

"Jadi begini senpai, setahun lalu ketika fakultas hukum mengadakan lomba cerdas cermat Hukum apa senpai ingat siapa yang memenangkannya?"

Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Pantas aku merasa pernah mendengar namanya entah dimana. Ternyata dia.

"OH! Aku ingat! Kau yang memenangkan lomba itu kan! Aku sampai pangling, dulu kan rambutmu cepak dan tidak sepanjang sekarang." Kurenai berkata dengan antusias.

Iruka hanya tersenyum dan terlihat salah tingkah.

Yah, aku memang ketua acara itu, tapi yang kulakukan hanyalah memberi kata sambutan lalu kabur, jadi aku tidak sempat melihat wajahnya. Tapi aku ingat, aku jugalah yang membuat soal untuk final acara tersebut, dan waktu itu tidak kusangka ada anak SMA yang bisa menjawab soal susah itu dengan sempurna, dan sekarang dia ada di depanku. Pintar, cerdas, sopan, dan tampan, well, Iruka, selamat, sepertinya kau sudah berhasil membuat seorang Kakashi jatuh hati padamu.

.

**Normal POV**

"Nah itu dia senpai. Kata Iruka, sejak mengikuti lomba itu dia mengidolakan Kakashi-san, makanya sekarang dia masuk fakultas hukum juga. Haha, nah Iruka, idolamu ada di depan matamu sekarang." Anko lagi-lagi menggoda Iruka, sementara yang digoda semakin salah tingkah. Sesekali dia memandang Kakashi dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Namun Kakashi hanya memasang tampang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya Kau populer di kalangan pria dan wanita yah Kakashi." Ujar Asuma

"Yah, tidak ada yang bisa menahan pesonaku." Jawab Kakashi dengan narsisnya, sementara Iruka Cuma terdiam dan melanjutkan makannya.

Mereka berempat makan sambil sesekali mengobrol. Kakashi masih merayu Anko dengan gombalnya, namun terlihat jelas perhatiannya tertuju pada Iruka yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Kurenai dan Asuma yang menyadari hal itu saling melemparkan pandangan penuh arti.

Mereka berdua sudah kenal cukup lama dengan Kakashi, dan mereka tahu kalau sahabat mereka yang playboy itu seorang biseksual, hanya saja selama ini dia selalu mengincar wanita untuk menjaga imagenya. Selama mengenal Kakashi pun, mereka tidak pernah melihatnya seperhatian ini pada orang lain, bahkan pada sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri pun dia bersikap cuek. Yah serpertinya sekarang sudah muncul pria yang bisa membuat seorang womanizer seperti kakashi bertekuk lutut.

.

Sudah dua minggu sejak Kakashi mengenal Iruka. Kakashi pun baru sadar kalau Iruka adalah tetangganya di asrama. Mereka pun sempat beberapa kali sekelas di pelajaran-pelajaran yang diulang oleh Kakashi. Tentu saja bukan karena tidak bisa lulus mata kuliah tersebut. Kakashi mengulang karena dia terlalu banyak bolos untuk urusan kerajaan dan well, untuk kencan dengan pacar-pacarnya.

"Oi, Iruka, pinjam catatanmu yah." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengambil catatan Iruka dari mejanya tanpa mendengar persetujuan Iruka.

"Hahh~, Kakashi-senpai, kau kan pintar, kenapa tidak mencatat saja sendiri sih?" Iruka menghela nafas. Tidak disangka orang yang dikaguminya selama ini ternyata sangat berbeda dari apa yang dia pikirkan. Pria yang terlihat pandai dan sopan itu ternyata hanya seorang pemalas, yah meskipun Iruka harus mengakui kalau Kakashi memang jenius.

'Tapi kenapa dia harus malas begini si? Playboy pula.' Gerutu Iruka dalam hati.

Yah, Iruka memang menyukai Kakashi. Menyukai dalam arti sebenarnya, bukan hanya mengidolakannya. Oke, kutekankan sekali lagi. Iruka Suka Kakashi. Dan dia sudah patah hati sebelum menyatakan perasaannya. Kenapa? Jelas, karena di mata Iruka, Kakashi hanya menyukai wanita, padahal dia tidak tahu yang sebenarnya kan. Ok, lanjut.

"Ah, kan ada kau. Kau sudah seperti sekretaris pribadiku saja. Haha, dan lagi sudah kubilang kan Iruka, jangan pakai senpai. Kau membuatku terdengar tua saja." Jawab Kakashi sambil memasukan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Um, Kakashi-san?"

"Kakashi saja. Ok?"

"Baiklah. Kakashi." Iruka menurut.

"Gitu donk." Kakashi lalu mengacak-acak rambut Iruka. Iruka terlihat senang dan tersenyum menikmati tangan Kakashi di kepalanya.

"Hei, kau masih ada kelas sesudah ini?" Tanya Kakashi. Iruka menggeleng.

"Bagus. Ayo temani aku makan. Ada restoran yang baru saja buka di depan bioskop. Sekalian kita nonton film. Aku yang traktir deh, sekalian hitung-hitung ongkos membayar catatanmu yang rapi itu. Gimana?"

.

**Iruka's POV**

Makan siang bersama? Dan nonton film juga? I-ini seperti ajakan kencan saja. Apa tidak apa-apa yah.

"Jadi gimana Iruka? Kau mau tidak?"

Mau? Tentu saja! Ya sudahlah, meskipun dia tidak bermaksud apa-apa, bisa berduaan saja dengan Kakashi pasti sangat menyenangkan.

"O-oke."

"Yes!"

Umm, apa aku yang salah ato memang Kakashi terlihat sangat senang ya?

"Ayo pergi." Kakashi menarik tanganku dan menyeretku ke arah parkiran mobil.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang bisa aku ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku sekarang. Aku benar-benar senang diajak jalan berdua dengannya, ada angin apa yah sebenarnya. Tapi memang harus kuakui ada yang berbeda dengan Kakashi belakangan ini.

Pada awalnya, apalagi ketika pertama kali berkenalan, Kakashi terlihat begitu dingin padaku, tapi setelah cukup akrab dengannya, ternyata dia tipe orang jenius yang malas dan acak-acakan, tidak seperti imagenya selama ini, namun meskipun demikian, aku lebih suka kakashi yang seperti ini, lebih jujur dan apa adanya. Agak mirip dengan Kakashi yang kulihat tiga tahun yang lalu.

Sejak menunjukan sifat aslinya itu juga aku merasa sikap Kakashi padaku jadi berubah. Hmm, bukannya geer atau apa, tapi seminggu belakangan ini kurasa dia jadi lebih perhatian padaku. Setiap hari dia selalu mengajakku berangkat dan pulang bareng, padahal kami cuma tinggal di asrama yang jaraknya hanya beberapa menit berjalan kaki dari universitas.

Dia mengikuti kelas yang sama denganku meskipun dia sudah lulus mata kuliah tersebut. Dia juga membelikanku makan siang dan kami makan siang berdua saja di atap. Ketika sore, dia ke kamarku dan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama mengobrol, belajar, dan kadang main game hingga malam. Belakangan ini pun dia tidak pernah terlihat berada di café atau kantin sambil menggoda gadis-gadis. Dan sekarang dia mengajakku nonton, besok apa lagi? Jangan-jangan dia akan membelikanku bunga mawar dan mengajakku candle light dinner. Benar-benar tidak bisa kubayangkan.

.

**Kakashi's POV**

"Hei Kakashi, coba yang ini, sepertinya terlihat enak." Iruka menunjukan menu dengan gambar potongan kue dengan lapisan coklat yang tebal. Aku ngeri sendiri melihatnya. Itu pasti manis sekali.

"Err, Iruka, kau tahu kan aku benci manis." Dia hanya tersenyum

"Lihat keterangannya, ini menggunakan dark coklat, jadi kurasa tidak terlalu manis. Mau coba?" dia berusaha meyakinkanku. Aku terdiam sebentar.

"Coba saja, kalau memang manis nanti aku yang makan deh." Hmm, berbagi kue dengan Iruka? Terdengar menyenangkan. Ok deh, patut dicoba.

"Baiklah, kurasa sedikit rasa manis tidak akan membunuhku."

"Sip." Dia terlihat senang sekali. Kalau tahu hanya dengan memesan cake coklat saja aku bisa membuatnya sesenang ini, sudah dari dulu-dulu aku melakukannya.

Sementara Iruka memesan, aku menunggu di meja kami. Hari ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Kami makan siang bersama lalu nonton film horror. Dan tahu tidak,ternyata Iruka itu penyuka film horror. Biasanya gadis-gadis yang kukencani hanya bisa berisik dan berteriak-teriak ketakutan saja, Iruka malah menontonnya dengan santai, bahkan memberi komentar-komentar aneh. 'setannya bodoh lah, ceritanya tidak masuk akal, bahkan dia bilang setannya lucu. Haha, biasanya nonton bioskop selalu membosankan, entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Yah aku senang. Iruka jadi lebih terbuka sekarang. Kurasa keputusanku untuk menunjukan perasaanku padanya adalah keputusan yang tepat. Padahal ketika pertama kali bertemu dulu, ia sangat tertutup padaku, malah terkesan ketakutan ketika melihatku. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik, bahkan ketika aku mengajaknya kencan hari ini dia tidak menolak, well, mungkin Iruka tidak melihatnya seperti itu, tapi hei, makan siang berdua, nonton berdua, dan sekarang menikmati snack sore bersama, kurasa itu pantas disebut kencan.

"Nih Kakashi." Dia meletakan sebuah piring kecil berisi potongan kue coklat dengan sepotong strawberry diatasnya di hadapanku. Aku menelan ludah. Aku jadi tidak yakin dengan keputusanku barusan untuk memesan kue coklat.

Iruka sendiri memesan strawberry cheese cake dengan strawberry yang sangat banyak. Dia suka strawberry ya? Hmm.

Dia lalu mengambil sepotong kue dan strawberry lalu menikmatinya dengan senang, tidak sadar kalau ada cream yang tercecer di pipinya, sementara aku cuma bisa terdiam memandangi benda coklat mengerikan di hadapanku.

"Kenapa Kakashi? Takut?" dia menggodaku. Aku hanya menatapnya tajam. Bukannya diam, dia malah semakin menggodaku.

"Jangan bilang kau beneran takut? Hahaha. Lucu sekali. Sang Kakashi takut pada sepotong kue coklat, haha." Dia tertawa keras menggodaku. Wow, jarang-jarang ada orang yang berani mentertawaiku, selamat Iruka, kau orang kedua setelah keponakanku yang bandel itu.

"Hahaha, haha." Dia masih terus tertawa. Orang-orang di sekitar kami melihat dengan penasaran. Dasar Iruka. Aku lalu berpindah posisi ke sampingnya, merangkulnya dengan lenganku sementara tangan yang satu lagi kugunakan untuk menutup mulutnya.

"Hmphh." Nah, diam kan sekarang.

Eh?

"I-iruka. He-hentikan! Haha, stop, hentikan, hahaha, gelii tahu!" Dasar Iruka, tidak kusangka dia malah menggelitiki perutku.

"I-iruka. Stop!" dia semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Haha, bilang kau menyerah." Ujarnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Oke oke. Aku menyerah." Dia lalu berhenti dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun sepertinya dia tidak sadar dengan posisi kami. Berpelukan di tengah café dengan banyak mata yang memandang.

"Um, anu, Iruka, kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang." Upss. Sepertinya kata-kataku mengenai tepat sasaran. Dia terdiam dan tiba-tiba wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dia melepaskanku cepat dan mundur seketika.

"Ma-maaf Kakashi. A-aku-"

"Nah, it's ok. Kurasa sebaiknya kumakan kuenya sekarang sebelum kau mentertawaiku lagi?" tidak ada respon dari Iruka.

"Iruka?" aku mengibas-ngibaskan tanganku di depan wajahnya yang masih sangat merah. Wow, dia benar-benar malu ya? Hmm, kurasa aku bisa menggodanya lebih jauh.

"Iruka-chan, kalau kau tidak makan kuenya sekarang, nanti kumakan loh." Aku lalu maju dan menjilat sisa cream di pipinya. Manis.

"Aa-apa yang kau lakukan?" wajahnya semakin merah. Dia menatapku sambil memegangi bekas jilatanku di pipinya.

"Hmm, hanya membalasmu Iruka-chan." Merasa kalah, dia lalu memalingkan mukanya dan melanjutkan memakan kuenya sambil menggerutu.

"Dasar, apa-apaan itu,… pake chan lagi … dia pikir aku cewek … *grmbl grmbl grmbl* …" aku cuma bisa memandanginya. Sial! Dia imut sekali jika cemberut begitu. Kami-sama, kalau saja kami sedang tidak berada di tempat umum aku pasti sudah menciumnya dari tadi.

.

**Iruka's POV**

"Umm, Thanks sudah menemaniku Iruka." Kini kami berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, kami baru saja selesai menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran sushi di pinggir jalan.

"Y-yah, sama-sama Kakashi. Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku nonton." Aku menjawab dengan gugup. Jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Seharian berdua dengan Kakashi tidak membuat aku terbiasa, aku malah semakin deg-degan berada di dekatnya.

"Umm, ok deh." Jawabnya. Dia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarku.

"Ya-yah." Aku berusaha menjawab tapi hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Kami berdua sama-sama terdiam. Aduh, kenapa suasananya jadi canggung begini. Ayo Iruka katakan sesuatu!

Tiba-tiba dia maju. Kini jarak kami sudah sangat dekat.

'Deg deg deg' kurasa sekarang bahkan Kakashi pun bisa mendengar suara jantungku. Dia semakin maju, dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku.

Di-dia meniciumku? Dia menciumku. Ini kan masih di lorong asrama, ba-bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Tapi, bibirnya terasa lembut. Ah, masa bodoh jika ketahuan. Dengan berani aku membalas ciuman Kakashi. Kami berciuman selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena kebutuhan terhadap oksigen sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

.

**Kakashi's POV**

Dia membalas ciumanku! Yes! Apakah itu berarti dia juga merasakan hal yang sama? Kini aku memandangnya lekat. Kami sudah tidak berciuman, namun dahi kami saling menempel satu sama lain. Bbirnya terlihat memerah, basah karena ciuman kami barusan.

"U-um, Ka-kakashi, a-aku.."

"Ssstt." Aku meletakan jariku di bibirnya. "Biarkan aku menikmati ini Iruka." Aku lalu memeluknya. Dia membalas pelukanku. Yah, kurasa ini saat yang tepat mengatakannya. Aku lalu melepaskan pelukan kami. Kedua tanganku kuletakan di bahu Iruka, dan aku menatapnya dalam. Berbagai ekspresi tergambar di wajahnya. Kaget, gugup, malu, senang?

"Iruka, a-aku menyuka-" belum sempat aku selesai mengutarakan perasaanku, sebuah suara mengagetkan kami.

.

**TBC.**

* * *

jeng jeng jeng! bersambung -ditabok-

maaf kazu potong ya, kepanjangan si.. haha. (sisanya kazu update besok ato lusa. tenang aj, uda selese kok, cuma pngen dibagi dua aja ^^)

(1) jangan ngrokok yah teman2. kazu yakin smua jg uda tahu bahaya n krugiannya bwat diri sndiri n orang lain.

(2) beneran loh. kazu sampe nyari2 di blog soal kalimat2 gombal n nemu banyak bangettt. kazu bacain satu-satu ampe mual n mrinding, wkwk. aneh2 lah kalimat gombal2 itu. nih salah satu contoh yang bikin kazu ngakak guling2 *well mungkin bbrapa bakal ngerasa ini ga lucu, gapapa, sense of humor kazu emang aneh*

**_"Cuma tiga cinta yang tdk akan pernah berakhir: cinta ibu pd anaknya,CINTA FITRI dan cintaku padamu" _**Lmao! Cinta Fitri! walopun kazu g pna nonton, tapi kazu tahu kalo ini sinteron ga tamat2 ampe sekarang. haha *maaf fans2 cinta fitri, no offense*

.

ya sudah, terima kasih uda mluangkan waktu bwat baca fic ini. repieww yahh ^^


	7. KakaIru ch 2 end

ok, sesuai janji. **KakaIru chp 2!**

thanks buat yang uda review. *meskipun ga banyak tapi kazu senang uda ada yang baca fic ini, hehe*

**Warning : OOC, yaoi**

**Disklemer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

Royal fiance ini milik kazu

Enjoyy~

* * *

**KakaIru chp 2**

**.**

**Kakashi's POV**

"Iruka, a-aku menyuka-" belum sempat aku selesai mengutarakan perasaanku, sebuah suara mengagetkan kami.

"EHEM!". Saking terkejutnya, Iruka lalu mendorongku dan punggungku menabrak orang yang mengganggu kami tadi. Sial! Siapa yang berani merusak momen indah ini?

"Hei, kalau mau bermesraan, tutup pintunya." Aku menoleh dan melihat Asuma berdiri di depan pintu kamar Iruka yang terbuka lebar.

Argh! Sial kau Asuma. Mengganggu saja!

"U-umm, maaf Asuma-senpai." Iruka menjawab dengan gugup. Aku memandanginya. Wajahnya masih terlihat sangat merah. Aku menghela nafas, yah kurasa menundanya hingga besok tidak akan membunuhku. Sudah malam juga, besok kan kami ada kelas pagi, Iruka juga pasti lelah.

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa Iruka. Sepertinya aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya Asuma dengan nada menggoda dan cengiran mengesalkannya itu. Cih, kalau bukan di depan Iruka, sudah kuhajar kau Asuma!

"Ya! Kau mengganggu. Sudahlah. Sudah malam, sana kembali ke kamar!" Aku lalu mendorong Asuma menjauh. Lalu aku memandang Iruka.

"Iruka, sudah malam, kau tidurlah. Besok pagi kujemput ya, kita berangkat bersama. Ok?" Iruka hanya mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Selamat malam." Aku lalu maju dan mengecup keningnya. Dia tertunduk malu, sementara Asuma bersiul dari luar. Sial, mengganggu saja dia.

"Bye."

"Bye Kakashi, dan terima kasih." Ucapnya. Aku hanya tersenyum lalu menarik Asuma bersamaku, kembali ke kamarku yang hanya bersebelahan dengan kamar Iruka.

.

**Normal POV**

Keesokan harinya, seperti janjinya semalam, Kakashi menjemput Iruka. Mereka berangkat bersama ke kampus. Namun entah kenapa terasa ada yang aneh. Sepanjang jalan menuju ke ruang kelas, mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang lain memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang aneh. Ada yang sambil berbisik-bisik, ada yang cekikikan, dan tidak sedikit yang memberikan tatapan tidak suka, terutama gadis-gadis fans Kakashi.

"Umm, Kakashi, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?" Iruka bertanya ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis melihat mereka berdua lalu menangis dan pergi.

"Kurasa begitu. Entah kenapa aku merasa dibenci?" Kakashi menjawab dengan tidak yakin. Seorang gadis lagi lewat dan kali ini bahkan dengan sengaja menyenggol bahu Iruka sehingga buku bawaannya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh. Ketika Iruka bermaksud memungutnya, gadis-gadis yang lain malah menginjak bukunya. Melihat hal itu tentu saja Kakashi geram.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau? Sudah menabrak, tidak minta maaf lagi." Gadis tadi terkejut dibentak oleh Kakashi. Kini terlihat dia memandang Iruka dengan tatapan benci.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Gadis itu berteriak pada Iruka, lalu menangis dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Iruka, kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi lalu menunduk dan membantu Iruka merapikan bukunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit terkejut saja. Ada apa dengan gadis-gadis itu yah?"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dipikirkan, mungkin-" belum selesai Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seorang gadis berteriak padanya.

"Kakashi-kun! Apa maksud foto ini?" Gadis cantik berkacamata dengan seragam SMA itu tiba-tiba muncul dan memperlihatkan sebuah foto padanya.

Kakashi dan Iruka lalu memperhatikan foto itu. Di foto itu terlihat Kakashi dan Iruka sedang berciuman.

"I-itu? Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Iruka menatap foto, wajahnya tiba-tiba memucat dan tampak panik. Sementara Kakashi sepertinya tenang-tenang saja.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan foto itu? Dan lagi apa yang kau lakukan disini, umm, siapa namamu? Bukankah kau seharusnya sekolah?" Kakashi menjawab dengan tenang, seperti tidak ada apa-apa, padahal foto itu jelas-jelas mempertontonkan adegan ciumannya bersama Iruka semalam.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau kan pacarku! Kenapa kau berciuman dengan orang lain? Dan lagi, jangan pura-pura lupa namaku deh! Aku bolos sekolah juga demi kamu! Jawab! Foto ini hanya rekayasa kan?" Gadis itu maju dan menarik lengan Kakashi. Kakashi yang tidak senang lalu mendorong gadis itu. Sementara Iruka Cuma bisa terdiam. Dalam pikirannya sedang berkecamuk banyak hal.

_'Kenapa bisa ada foto itu? Siapa yang memotretnya? Lalu siapa gadis ini? Dia bilang dia pacar Kakashi? Jadi kakashi sudah punya pacar? Ta-tapi kenapa dia menciumku? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?'_

"Pacar? Sejak kapan aku setuju berpacaran denganmu? Asal kau tahu saja ya, namamu saja tidak kuingat!" balas Kakashi kasar pada gadis itu.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Gadis itu kini terduduk di lantai. Dia terlihat terkejut dengan pernyataan Kakashi. Kini dia menangis.

"Sebegitu gampangnya kau lupa padaku? Bukankah dulu kau yang merayuku? Lalu setelah tidur denganku, seenaknya saja kau mencampakan aku?"

"Biar kuingatkan sekali lagi. Aku tidak pernah setuju berpacaran denganmu. Dan jika kau memang sudah lupa, kau lah yang memaksaku tidur denganmu, dan sebelum melakukannya aku juga sudah mengatakan padamu bahwa hubungan kita itu hanya one-night-stand dan kau setuju. Kenapa sekarang kau protes?" Kakashi menjawab dengan entengnya. Tidak melihat kalau Iruka sedang memandangnya tidak percaya.

_'Ja-jadi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?'_

"Bohong! Jelas-jelas waktu itu kau yang merayu-rayu Karin. Kau jugalah yang mengatakan padanya kalau kau menyukainya dan akan melamarnya ketika dia lulus SMA." Kini seorang gadis lain dengan seragam SMA maju dan angkat bicara.

"Aku apa? Aku menyukai gadis sepertinya? Haha, jika kau memang ingin berbohong, lakukanlah dengan lebih baik." Kakashi membantah omongan gadis tadi.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tidak ada urusan dengan kalian lagi. Iruka, ayo pergi." Kakashi lalu menarik lengan Iruka, bermaksud membawanya kabur dari kerumunan tadi. Iruka yang masih dalam keadaan bingung dan bimbang hanya mengikuti saja.

"Tunggu!" Kini gadis yang ternyata bernama Karin bangkit dan menarik lengan Iruka yang satunya.

"Apa lagi sih?" Kakashi menatapnya tidak senang. Namun gadis itu tidak peduli.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli padamu lagi." Bentak Karin pada Kakashi. Ia lalu menatap Iruka.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, jika kau tidak ingin mengalami hal yang sama denganku, dicampakan begitu saja, sebaiknya kau tinggalkan playboy itu. Kau tahu, yang diinginkannya hanyalah tubuhmu. Sekali dia mendapatkannya, kau akan dicampakan seperti sampah. Kau sudah lihat yang terjadi padaku kan? Bahkan namaku saja dia tidak ingat."

"A-apa?" Kakashi semakin tidak senang.

"Seenaknya saja kau memfitnahku!" Ia lalu maju dan bermaksud menampar Karin, namun Iruka menahannya. Kakashi lalu menoleh dan memandang Iruka, namun ia tidak senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"A-apa itu benar Kakashi?" Iruka kini tertunduk dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Apa kau mendekatiku hanya untuk tidur denganku? Semuanya, selama ini hanya untuk itu?"

"A-apa maksudmu? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu!"

"Tapi kau melakukannya pada gadis itu kan?" Iruka kini menatap Kakashi, wajahnya terlihat penuh dengan kekecewaan dan penyesalan.

" Ta-tapi itu karena dia yang-"

"Tapi kau memang melakukan hubungan one-night-stand seperti itu dengannya kan?" Kali ini Iruka terdengar semakin gusar.

"Ya! Aku memang tidur dengannya. Tapi kami tidak berpacaran dan dia pun setuju pada hubungan seperti itu."

"Lalu sekarang apa bedanya denganku? Apa beda aku dengan pacar-pacarmu itu? Bukankah pada akhirnya kau juga akan mencampakanku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku serius padamu! Dan asal kau tahu, gadis-gadis yang kukencani selama ini bukan pacarku. Dan tidak ada yang sama sepertimu!" Kakashi berusaha meyakinkan Iruka.

"Sudah! Cukup! Hentikan semua kebohongan ini!" Iruka semakin terlihat marah, sedih, gusar, dan kecewa. Dia tidak peduli bahwa sekarang hampir semua teman-temannya sedang melihat pertengkaran mereka.

"Kebohongan? Jadi kau anggap semua yang kita alami ini kebohongan? Semua yang kita lakukan bersama adalah kebohongan? Dan kau lebih percaya pada gadis tengik sepertinya daripada percaya padaku?" Kakashi kini marah, kecewa pada kata-kata Iruka.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kupercaya." Iruka berkata pelan dan menatap Kakashi. Ia kemudian keluar dari kerumunan dan berlari menuju asramanya. Kakashi berusaha mengejarnya. Sayang sekali Iruka tidak sempat melihat bagaimana ketika Karin tersenyum licik dan ber high five dengan temannya.

"Hehh, tidak kusangka dia mudah sekali dibohongi. Nah rasakan sekarang kau Kakashi, makanya, jangan berani macam-macam dengan Karin. Sekarang kita tinggal tunggu saja berita apa yang akan disiarkan oleh wartawan-wartawan bodoh itu." Ucap Karin penuh kemenangan sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan kampus tersebut. Namun Karin juga sepertinya tidak melihat Kurenai dan Anko yang sedari tadi ada di kerumunan tersebut dan mendengar semua percakapakan mereka dari awal hingga akhir.

"Nah, senpai, sepertinya tugas kita sekarang adalah menyatukan kembali pasangan bodoh itu." ujar Anko dengan ringannya.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar. Akan kuajak Asuma sekalian." Balas Kurenai sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju ke gedung fakultas desain komunikasi visual untuk mencari Asuma.

.

"Iruka! Tunggu aku! Dengarkan aku dulu!" Kakashi masih berlari mengejar Iruka. Sementara di luar tidak disangka-sangka banyak pers yang menanti mereka.

"Kakashi-sama, Kakashi-sama benarkah anda berhubungan dengan pria di foto ini?" segerombolan wartawan nampak mengejar Kakashi, namun dia tidak memperdulikannya. Dia masih mengejar Iruka yang kini masuk ke dalam bangunan asrama.

.

"Iruka! Iruka buka pintunya! Iruka!" Kakashi kini menggedor pintu kamar Iruka yang tertutup rapat. Dari dalam Iruka hanya terdiam dan duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dari jendela ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kerumunan wartawan yang berusaha masuk ke gedung asrama namun dihalangi oleh petugas keamanan.

"Iruka, kumohon, dengarkan dulu penjelasanku, buka pintunya ya." Kakashi memohon, Iruka hanya diam.

"Baiklah, kalau kau memang tidak mau, aku akan menunggu disini sampai kau membuka pintunya." Kakashi lalu duduk di depan pintu kamar Iruka. Iruka lagi-lagi hanya diam.

_'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku bisa percaya padanya? Apa aku memang berbeda baginya?'_

Kurang lebih 10 menit mereka berdua hanya terdiam, sementara kerumunan wartawan bukannya berkurang malah semakin banyak. Tiba-tiba, handphone Iruka bergetar, pertanda ada pesan.

"Dari Genma." gumam Iruka sambil membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya.

'Iruka! Cepat nyalakan tv dan lihat siaran beritanya. Sekarang!'

Iruka lalu menyalakan televise kecil yang ada di kamarnya. Ketika melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Genma, Iruka terdiam, tiba-tiba sebuah dia jatuh terduduk di tempat tidurnya, seolah seluruh tenaganya hilang karena siaran tv tadi.

"Ke-kenapa bisa? Ba-bagaimana ini?" Iruka semakin panik, setetes air mata mengalir ke pipinya. Sementara di televisi terpampang jelas foto yang tadi ditunjukan oleh Karin.

'_Yah pemirsa, kini saya berada di depan gedung asrama tempat Kakashi-sama serta pria dalam foto ini tinggal. Pria tersebut diduga bernama Umino Iruka, salah seorang junior Kakashi-sama di fakultas hukum Universitas Suna. Menurut sumber yang memberikan foto itu, Kakashi-sama sekarang sedang berhubungan serius dengan pria tersebut. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada perkembangan apapun. Kakashi-sama maupun pria yang diduga kekasihnya juga tidak bisa ditemui. Baiklah, sekarang kita akan ke rekan saya di kediaman kerajaan Konoha di Suna untuk mewawancarai juru bicara kerajaan mengenai hal ini.'_

_'Jadi apa komentar keluarga kerajaan atas tersebarnya foto ini Ibiki-sama. Menurut pakar telematika kami foto itu asli, menurut anda sendiri bagaimana? Mengingat juga yang kita ketahui selama ini bahwa Kakashi-sama selalu berganti pasangan wanita, apakah kali ini dia juga berhubungan dengan pria lain?'_

_'Keluarga kerajaan sendiri belum mengkonfirmasi hal ini dengan Kakashi-sama, namun yang pasti kami yakin bahwa itu adalah foto palsu atau kalau memang asli, mungkin Kakashi-sama sudah dijebak karena sampai saat ini dia belum memberi keterangan apapun. Jika memang benar seperti yang diberitakan, saya yakin Kakashi-sama akan maju dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi nanti akan kami konfirmasi lagi. Kami sekarang sedang menyelidiki masalah ini juga.'_

_'Tapi pasangannya adalah seorang pria. Yang ingin kami tanyakan adalah, apakah keluarga kerajaan tidak menentang hubungan sesama jenis ini?'_

_'Di kerajaan Konoha, kami tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan apapun. Dalam undang-undang kami pun, kamu mengijinkan pernikahan sejenis. Lagian seperti yang sudah anda katakan juga, Kakashi-sama hanya tertarik pada wanita, dan kalau memang kali ini dia berhubungan dengan pria, kurasa ini bukan perkara besar, toh sebelumnya dia juga beberapa kali berganti pacar. Saya rasa ini hal yang biasa saja, tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.'_

_'Baiklah, terima kasih Ibiki-san. Nah pemirsa, demikianlah wawancara kami dengan juru bicara Kerajaan Konoha, kita kembali ke rekan saya.'_

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Iruka menangis sesenggukan. Mendengar tangisan Iruka, Kakashi kembali menggedor pintu.

"Iruka? Iruka kau kenapa? Kau menangis? Iruka buk-" belum sempat Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu di hadapannya terbuka, memperlihatkan Iruka yang tertunduk sambil menangis. Melihat hal itu kakashi langsung maju dan memeluknya.

"Shh, Iruka, tenanglah. Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." Sementara Iruka hanya menangis di bahu Kakashi, siaran di tv tadi terus berlanjut.

_'Nah pemirsa, kini kami berada di depan rumah keluarga Umino, dan sekarang kami sudah bersama dengan Umino-san, bibi dari Umino Iruka. Nah, Umino-san, apa pendapat anda mengenai hubungan keponakan anda dengan Kakashi-sama?'_

_'Saya sudah tidak menganggap dia keponakan saya lagi! Menjijikan! Hei Iruka, kalau kau menonton acara televisi ini, aku ingin kau tahu kalau kami keluarga Umino sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi! Kami tidak pernah punya anggota keluarga sepertimu! Kau sama saja dengan kedua orangtuamu itu! Setelah mereka mati kini kaumau menggantikan peran mereka mempermalukan keluarga, Hah! Membawa aib saja! Sudah, saya tidak ingin diwawancarai lagi, kalian cari saja anak kurang ajar itu!' Bibi Iruka lalu masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu dengan keras._

Iruka menangis semakin keras. Kakashi menatap benci pada acara tv itu. Dia lalu membawa Iruka ke dalam, menutup pintu, dan mematikan tv lalu mendudukan Iruka di tempat tidur.

"Iruka, tenanglah. Tidak usah pedulikan mereka. It's ok." Kakashi memeluk Iruka sambil sesekali mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Selama kurang lebih 5 menit mereka terdiam. Iruka lalu melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi.

"Ka-Kakashi, aku ingin kau menjawabku dengan jujur. A-apa bagimu aku sama seperti gadis-gadis yang kau kencani selama ini?" Iruka bertanya dengan tegas, seolah mendapat keberanian yang besar entah dari mana.

"A-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Percayalah padaku Iruka, mana mungkin aku-"

"Sstt." Iruka meletakan jarinya di bibir Kakashi. "Iya atau tidak?"

Kakashi memandang Iruka dan menjawab dengan tegas. "Tidak." Iruka hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Kakashi sambil bergumam

"Terima kasih." Kakashi balas memeluknya.

"Ne Iruka. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau percaya padaku?" Iruka hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Kakashi.

"Umm, jadi kau menerimaku?" Iruka mengangguk lagi. Kakashi tersenyum senang. Dia melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu maju dan mencium Iruka. Iruka membalas ciumannya dan mereka berciuman selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya dihentikan oleh bunyi handphone Kakashi.

"Umm, ma-maaf" ujar Kakashi sambil mengambil handphonenya. Iruka hanya tertunduk malu.

"Halo? Ah, kak Hiashi, ada apa?" jawab Kakashi santai

"Ohh, jadi memang sudah ketahuan ya, baiklah, ya itu benar kok." Kakashi masih terus berbicara di telepon tanpa Iruka tahu siapa yang menelponnya.

"Begitu? Well, aku tidak peduli. Aku menyukainya, dia berbeda Kak. Meskipun yang lain tidak setuju pun aku tidak peduli." Kakashi kini terlihat tidak senang

"Jadi Kakak tidak marah? Baiklah. Jadi aku harus bagaimana?" Kakashi terdiam sebentar, mendengarkan omongan lawan bicaranya.

"Baiklah. Ya aku mengerti, tapi ijinkan aku bertanya padanya dulu, jika dia setuju maka aku akan menerima tawaran Kakak, tapi jika tidak, maaf saja, aku siap menerima semua konsekuensinya." Kakashi lalu menutup telepon. Ia menatap Iruka, lalu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa? Siapa yang menelpon?" Tanya Iruka lembut.

"Kakakku, Hiashi."

"Umm, Yang Mulia Hiashi?" Kakashi hanya mengangguk. Mereka sama-sama diam lagi.

"Ne, Kakashi, tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti." Ucap Iruka sambil menggenggam tangan Kakashi. Kakashi menatapnya, terlihat ekspresi sedih di sana.

"Mengerti?" Iruka mengangguk

"Keluarga kerajaan tidak bisa menerimaku kan?"

"Ka-kau tahu? Ke-kenapa bisa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti kok. Umm, jadi apa kau mau memutuskan hubungan kita sekarang?" Tanya Iruka ragu-ragu dan langsung dibantah Kakashi.

"Tidak! Tentu saja tidak! Mana mungkin aku melakukannya. Setelah berhasil mendapatkanmu, tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

"Ta-tapi-"

"Dengar Iruka, keluarga kerajaan memang tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, aku juga heran kenapa. Padahal selama ini aku tidak pernah dilarang berhubungan dengan siapapun dan Negara kami pun tidak mempermasalahkan masalah hubungan sesama jenis." Iruka kini tertunduk seperti mengetahui sesuatu.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir Iruka. Kak Hiashi setuju dan dia merestui hubungan kita, selama tidak ketahuan publik."

"Eh?" Iruka kini memandang Kakashi dengan ekspresi terkejut namun terlihat sedikit lega?

"Ya, dia setuju, namun dia memintaku mengadakan jumpa pers untuk mengatakan kalau foto itu palsu dan aku tidak berhubungan dengamu sehingga hubungan kita yang sebenarnya tidak diketahui publik." Kakashi diam, memandang Iruka, seolah mencari jawaban di matanya, namun Iruka hanya diam.

"Iruka, kalau kau tidak setuju dengan hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini katakan saja. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah bilang pada Kak Hiashi, aku akan mengadakan jumpa pers hanya jika kau setuju. Kalau kau tidak setuju pun aku tidak masalah, aku tetap akan memilihmu."

"Ti-tidak!" jawab Iruka cepat

"A-aku tidak peduli kalau orang lain tidak tahu hubungan kita. Aku tidak peduli bagaimana keluargaku ataupun keluargamu menyetujui hubungan ini atau tidak. Selama aku bisa bersamamu aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak ingin kau mengalami hal yang sama denganku, dibuang dari keluarga sendiri. Karena itu Kakashi, aku setuju, lakukanlah jumpa persnya." Jawab Iruka tulus.

"Kau yakin?" Iruka mengangguk lagi.

"Baiklah, dan terima kasih Iruka." Iruka hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba handphone Kakashi berdering lagi.

"Dari Asuma." Kakashi membaca nama yang muncul di layar HPnya.

"Ya? Ada apa Asuma? Eh? Menyalakan tv? Tidak mau. Aku sudah tahu beritanya. Apa? Berbeda? Maksudnya? Oke, oke! Kunyalakan."

"Iruka, bisa tolong nyalakan tvnya?" Iruka hanya mengangguk. Siaran yang tadi masih berlangsung, namun kini terlihat salah seorang pembawa acaranya mewawancarai Karin yang terlihat ketakutan, di sampingnya berdiri Anko dengan wajah mengancam yang menyeramkan.

_'Nah Karin-san, sebelumnya anda memberikan foto itu kepada kami dan mengatakan bahwa Kakashi-san dan Umino-san berhubungan.' Karin mengangguk. Anko lalu menyenggol Karin dengan sikutnya 'Katakan yang sebenarnya!' ujar Anko, Karin nampak ketakutan._

_'Ja-jadi sebelumnya saya memang mengatakan demikian. Namun saya disini untuk memberitahukan bahwa semua pernyataan saya itu bohong. Kakashi-san dan Umino-san hanyalah berteman sebatas senior dan junior. Dan untuk Umino-san, aku minta maaf, semua yang kukatakan di lorong tadi pagi hanya kebohongan. Kami tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dan memang aku yang memaksanya melakukan hal itu denganku. Dan juga foto yang saya berikan hanyalah foto editan saja. Ini adalah foto yang sebenarnya.' Ujar Karin sambil menunjukan sebuah foto yang mirip dengan foto ciuman itu namun kali ini terlihat bahwa Kakashi dan Iruka hanya saling berhadapan seolah sedang mengobrol._

_'Ini adalah foto aslinya. Ini aku yang memotretnya ketika kami, aku dan senpai-senpai ku beserta Kakashi-senpai menemui Iruka untuk mengajaknya makan. Tidak kusangka ada yang akan mengeditnya. Dan aku juga teman akrab Iruka serta Kakashi-senpai, aku tahu hubungan mereka tidak seperti yang diberitakan selama ini.' Jawab Anko meyakinkan._

_'Jadi Karin-san, anda mencabut pernyataan anda? Dan sekarang anda mengatakan berita itu hanya berita palsu?' Karin mengangguk, Anko tersenyum puas._

_'Baiklah, pemirsa-'_

Kakashi sudah tidak mempedulikan berita tadi. Ia dan Iruka saling memandang dan mereka tertawa bersamaan.

"Hahaha. Hei Asuma, foto itu kerjaanmu ya?"

"Oke, oke, kutraktir kau makan selama seminggu!" jawab Kakashi senang

"Oh ya? Ok, ucapkan terima kasihku juga untuk mereka berdua yah. Ok, bye Asuma." Iruka kini memandang Kakashi, seolah meminta dia menceritakan semuanya.

"Itu kerjaan Asuma, Kurenai, dan Anko. Kurasa kita harus mentraktir mereka yah Iruka." Kakashi lalu maju.

"Ne Iruka, sekarang semua masalahnya sudah beres. Aku belum dengar jawaban pastimu. Jadi Umino Iruka, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Iruka tersenyum lebar.

"Akan kujawab, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya." Kakashi memandangnya penasaran.

"Yang kutahu, kau itu seorang playboy, kenapa kau bisa tiba-tiba suka padaku yang seorang pria. Sejak kapan?" Kakashi tersenyum

"Sejak aku melihatmu pertama kali di kantin siang itu, ketika Anko mengenalkanmu padaku. Aku juga tidak percaya pada perasaanku saat itu. Tapi sejak seminggu yang lalu, setelah aku mengenalmu lebih baik, aku yakin, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan well, aku biseksual, hanya saja selama ini aku selalu berhubungan dengan wanita karena di Suna sendiri hubungan sesama itu masih belum terlalu diterima." Iruka hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, jadi Kakashi, akan kujawab, aku-"

"Tunggu!" Kakashi menghentikan kalimat Iruka. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa benar kau sudah menyukaiku sejak lomba cerdas cermat itu?" Iruka terdiam sebentar. Ia lalu memandang Kakashi.

"Janji pandanganmu tentangku tidak akan berubah setelah aku menceritakan ini padamu." Kakashi kebingungan, namun ia hanya mengangguk. Iruka menarik nafas perlahan, lalu mulai bercerita.

"Apa kau ingat kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu?" Kakashi berpikir sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Apa kau ingat persidangan terhadap suami istri tersangka pembunuhan Yang Mulia Hizashi?" Kakashi mengangguk.

Dia ingat benar kejadian itu. Semua berawal ketika sepasang suami istri yang dirahasiakan identitasnya mengaku telah melakukan pembunuhan terhadap Hizashi lima tahun yang lalu. Selama setahun lebih pihak kepolisian Suna dan Konoha berusaha mencari pembunuhnya, namun tidak pernah berhasil. Dan pasangan suami istri itu tiba-tiba datang dan mengaku serta menunjukan semua cara mereka melakukan pembunuhan itu beserta barang bukti. Tidak ada yang tahu apa motif mereka dan kenapa mereka tiba-tiba mengaku. Saat itu mereka hanya memohon agar identitas mereka dirahasiakan agar anak mereka satu-satunya tidak mendapat tekanan atas perbuatan orang tuanya. Tiba-tiba, Kakashi seperti menyadari sesuatu.

"Ja-jangan-jangan, ka-kau? Kau anak pasangan suami istri itu?"

"Yah." Iruka menunduk, tidak berani memandang wajah Kakashi. Seperti mengerti kesulitan Iruka, Kakashi menenangkannya.

"It's ok Iruka. Aku tidak marah kok. Ceritakanlah." Iruka menatap Kakashi sebentar, lalu melanjutkan.

"Aku memang anak dari pasangan suami istri itu. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba mengaku demikian. Tapi aku memang tahu keluarga kami bukanlah keluarga baik-baik. Ayah dulunya seorang anggota yakuza, dan ibu tidak jelas asal-usulnya." Iruka berhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas.

"Aku ingat benar, ketika persidangan waktu itu, permintaan kedua orangtuaku ditolak. Meskipun mereka pada akhirnya harus dijatuhi hukuman mati, namun pihak kerajaan menolak untuk mengampuniku. Mereka memutuskan menjadikan aku budak kerajaan untuk menebus kesalahan orangtuaku."

Yah, Kakashi juga ingat benar bagaimana kejamnya pihak kerajaan saat itu. Bahkan seorang remaja yang tidak bersalah pun ingin mereka hukum. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Kakashi saat itu marah dan menggunakan haknya sebagai pangeran untuk membatalkan hukuman bagi Iruka.

"Kau tahu Kakashi, ketika melihatmu membelaku di hadapan semua orang, membelaku yang bahkan kau sendiripun tidak kenal. Padahal kedua orangtuaku sudah membunuh kakak kandungmu sendiri. Sejak saat itu aku jadi mengagumimu, dan, umm, jatuh hati padamu. Ya-yah, konyol memang, aku hanya seorang remaja 14 tahun saat itu, tidak sepantasnya aku mengatakan hal itu. Tapi, sejak itu juga aku jadi semangat kembali. Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa masih ada yang peduli padaku. Dan kau tahu, karena keberanianmu itu jugalah yang menginspirasiku untuk masuk fakultas hukum seperti sekarang ini."

Kakashi terdiam sebentar. Semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Jadi karena itulah hubunganya dengan Iruka ditentang.

"Iruka, terima kasih."

"Eh?"

"Terima kasih sudah menceritakan semuanya. Aku bahagia karena saat itu aku berani membelamu, jika tidak, mungkin semuanya tidak akan berjalan seperti sekarang." Kakashi maju dan memeluk Iruka lagi.

"Yah. Terima kasih juga Kakashi." Ujar Iruka sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kakashi.

.

Setelah semua keadaan tenang dan pers sudah mencabut berita mereka serta minta maaf secara resmi pada keluarga kerajaan, Iruka dan Kakashi kembali ke kampus. Semua terasa tidak nyata. Padahal baru tadi pagi semua kegaduhan itu terjadi, dan sekarang sudah sore dan semua sudah kembali seperti semula. Iruka kini berada di kamarnya seorang diri sambil membaca.

**Iruka's POV**

"Tok, tok, tok."

Siapa ya sore-sore begini?

"Iruka, kau di dalam?" Oh, Kakashi. Ah, mana tampangku berantakan lagi. Aku lalu berdiri cepat dan merapikan rambutku.

"Iruka?"

"Ah, sebentar Kakashi." Aku berlari kecil ke pintu dan segera membukanya. Di hadapanku sudah berdiri Kakashi dengan penampilan rapi dan menawan. Dia mengenakan kemaja putih lengan panjang dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam, rambutnya disisir rapi. Benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilan santainya selama ini.

"Ah, umm, anu, a-ada apa?" Ahh! Pasti wajahku sudah semerah tomat saat ini. Apa yang dilakukannya berdandan serapi ini?

"Aku datang menjemputmu Iruka. Kita akan kencan." Ujarnya ringan. Ken-kencan?

"Oh, dan satu lagi. Ini untukmu." Ia memberikan sekuntum mawar segar padaku. Wajahnya kemerahan dan dia memberikannya sambil memandang ke atap. Dia malu? Wow, ini jarang terjadi.

"Umm, kau tidak suka?" tanyanya

"Oh, tidak! Aku suka kok. Terima kasih Kakashi. Bunganya cantik." Yah, bunganya cantik sekali. Tu-tunggu, dia memberiku sekuntum mawar, ja-jangan-jangan setelah ini dia akan-

"Bagus! Nah, sekarang bersiaplah, kau akan menikmati candle light dinner terbaik dalam hidupmu." ujarnya setengah memerintah.

Nah kan! Apa kubilang. Sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi seorang cenanyang. Well, siapa yang peduli, pokoknya sekarang aku akan menikmati semua waktuku dengan Kakashi.

**The End.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Iruka? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kakashi bertanya pada Iruka. Mereka berdua terbaring nyaman di tempat tidur Kakashi. Iruka menatap Kakashi sebentar, menggeleng, dan tersenyum.

"Aku senang. Kuharap Neji dan Gaara bisa saling mengerti." Ucapnya ringan. Dia lalu merapatkan diri ke pelukan Kakashi, berusaha menjahui dinginnya udara di luar selimut.

"Yah. Semoga saja." Kini mereka sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba jam di kamar itu berdentang dua belas kali. Menandakan sudah tengah malam, sekaligus menandakan bahwa hari kemarin sudah lewat dan hari baru telah menanti mereka.

Iruka dan Kakashi saling memandang dan tersenyum.

"Happy Aniversarry Kakashi."

"Happy Aniversarry My Love." Ujar Kakashi sambil maju dan merapatkan bibirnya dengan bibir kekasihnya itu.

.

Keesokan harinya Kakashi terbangun oleh aroma kopi favoritnya. Dia melihat tempat tidur yang kosong, lalu bangkit dan mencari keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah bangun? Kau mau kopi Kakashi?" Iruka yang hanya mengenakan jubah tidur berjalan menuju tempat tidur sambil membawa dua cangkir kopi. Ia lalu memberikannya kepada Kakashi. Kakashi menerima gelas itu namun hanya terdiam.

"Kenapa?" Iruka terdengar khawatir.

"Aku bermimpi." Jawab Kakashi singkat. Dia menoleh kearah Iruka.

"Aku bermimpi tentang kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu." Lanjutnya sambil menyeruput kopinya. Iruka tersenyum.

"Maksudmu kehebohan 9 tahun yang lalu?" Kakashi membalas pertanyaan Iruka dengan cengirannya.

"Hmm, aku jadi ingat saat-saat itu. Kira-kira sekarang Anko dan yang lainnya sedang apa ya?" Iruka menerawang

"Kalau Anko si pasti sedang lembur di kantornya, kalau Kurenai dan Asuma kurasa mereka berdua sedang sibuk mengganti popok si kembar." Iruka memandang Kakashi, mereka lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Hah, aku kangen mereka." Ujar Iruka.

"Bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini kita reunian?" ajak Kakashi, Iruka memandangnya penuh harap.

"Serius?" Kakashi mengangguk. "Kan urusan kerajaan sudah beres, lalu Gaara dan Neji juga-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Iruka tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Kakashi." Ujarnya senang. Kakashi hanya tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Sama-sama Iruka."

* * *

yey! beres! haha. panjang ternyata. kazu smpat bpkir mo jadiin 3 chapter. tapi jangan deh, ntar kazu dijitak minna-san lagi.. hoho.

komen donk. oh ya, kazu si suka banget loh ama KakaIru. sayang ga banyak yang bikin ficnya. T.T

btw, NejiGaa akan kazu usahakan update secepatnya yah!

ya sudah, makasih uda sempetin baca fic ini. minta review donk, *wink wink* hihi


	8. Chapter 5

Yuhuu~ akhirnya keupdate! kali ini beneran **NejiGaara dan slight KakaIru.**

makasih buat smua yang dah review. maaf ga bisa balas satu2. dan maaf lama updatenya, kazu sibuk *taboked*

ya sudah, ga berlama2 lagi. enjoyy~

eh **disklemer **dulu :

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Royal Fiance punya kazu.

Warning: OOC, **YAOI, hubungan sesama pria. GA SUKA JANGAN BACA.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Normal POV**

Silaunya sinar matahari pagi membangunkan Neji dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Hmm, kenapa korden jendelaku jadi berwarna biru?" Dia bergumam. Sebuah gerakan di sampingnya membuatnya menoleh. Semua kejadian semalam seolah berputar ulang di kepalanya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Sejenak ia memandang wajah pemuda yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

"Manisnya." gumamnya lembut

"Hei Gaara, bangunlah, sudah pagi." Neji menusuk-nusuk pipi Gaara dengan jarinya.

"Umm, 5 menit lagi." Gaara berbalik, Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia lalu bangun dan menuju ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terlelap.

...

Suara gemericik air dari kamar mandi membangunkan Gaara dari tidurnya.

"Neji?" Gaara yang masih setengah sadar menggerakan tangannya ke sisi tempat tidur yang lain, berusaha mencari sosok yang semalam menemaninya tidur. Suara air terdengar lagi.

"Hmm, sepertinya dia mandi." Gaara lalu bangun dan merapikan tempat tidurnya lalu menuju ke sudut kamar untuk membuat secangkir teh. Kejadian semalam teringat lagi olehnya. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit semburat pink terlihat di wajahnya. Begitu asik dengan pikirannya, Gaara tidak sadar kalau Neji sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Pagi." Ujar Neji. Gaara yang terkejut hampir saja menjatuhkan cangkirnya.

"A-ah, Ne-Neji. Pa-pagi." Jawabnya sambil menoleh. Seketika dia mengalihkan pandangannya ketika melihat Neji yang hanya menggunakan handuk menutupi daerah pinggang ke bawah. Tubuhnya yang atletis terpampang jelas, ditambah lagi tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari poninya membuat Gaara semakin salah tingkah.

Melihat reaksi Gaara, Neji memasang cengiran usil. Dia bergerak tepat ke depan Gaara dan meminum teh dari cangkir yang digenggam Gaara.

"Hmm, tehnya enak. Buat aku ya." Neji lalu merebut cangkir tadi dari tangan Gaara dan menuju ke interkol untuk menyuruh pelayan membawa pakaian miliknya ke kamar Gaara, sementara Gaara hanya bisa berdiri terdiam sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa cangkir tehnya sudah diculik oleh Neji.

"Hhhh." Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil kembali membuat secangkir teh lagi untuknya. Dia lalu menoleh sebentar ke Neji. Neji kini duduk dengan tenang di sofa sambil menyeruput tehnya, samar-samar terlihat bahunya bergetar. Kedinginan?

Merasa diamati, Neji lalu menoleh kearah Gaara dan tersenyum lalu dengan gerakan sederhana menunjuk ke sofa kosong disampingnya, meminta Gaara menemaninya.

Dengan langkah lamban, Gaara malah menuju ke lemarinya, mengeluarkan sebuah selimut kecil dan berjalan kearah Neji lalu menyelimuti bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka itu dan duduk di sebelah Neji dengan tenang.

"Nanti kau masuk angin." Ujarnya ringan. Neji hanya tersenyum dan kembali menyeruput tehnya. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Sama-sama menikmati ketenangan pagi itu. meskipun tidak ada kata yang tertukar, entah kenapa suasananya terasa sangat menenangkan, seolah mereka berdua saling berbicara melalui hati masing-masing.

"Tok tok tok." Suara ketukan di pintu memecah kesunyian di kamar itu.

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia Neji dan Gaara-sama. Saya membawa pakaian milik Yang Mulia serta sarapan pagi." Sebuah suara terdengar di balik pintu.

"Masuk." Ujar Neji. Tiga orang pelayan bersama seorang koki dengan pakaian rapi masuk sambil membawa sarapan mereka. Aroma bacon, keju, serta roti panggang yang lezat memenuhi ruangan.

"Selamat pagi Paman Teuchi." Sapa Gaara pada Koki di rumah itu.

"Selamat pagi Gaara-sama." Jawabnya sambil menunduk hormat. Gaara lalu menghampiri sarapan yang kini diletakan di meja sementara Neji sedang berganti pakaian.

"Hmm, sepertinya lezat paman." Ujar Gaara sambil mengamati sarapan mereka.

"Begitukah? Baguslah kalau anda suka. Atau mungkin ada permintaan lain? Nanti akan saya buatkan untuk makan siang." Gaara terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Umm, paman bisa bikin cheese cake?"

"Hoo, anda suka cheese cake? Tentu saja. Saya akan membuatkannya. Anda mau dimakan kapan?"

"Buatkan untuk snack sore saja, dan buatkan meat pie untukku." Neji tiba-tiba muncul dan kini sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Baik Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu, boleh saya permisi? Saya ingin mengantarkan sarapan ke kamar Yang Mulia Kakashi." Neji hanya mengangguk. Ketiga pelayan beserta koki tadi pun meninggalkan kamar tadi.

"Umm, Neji, memangnya kau tidak ada acara sore ini?" Tanya Gaara penasaran. Neji hanya menggeleng sambil mengambil sepotong roti dan bacon lalu memakannya.

"Urusan dengan Negara Oto dan Suna juga sudah selesai, jadi untuk sementara aku punya banyak waktu kosong." Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil menatapi makanan di depannya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau makan?" Tanya Neji sedikit khawatir

"Eh? Ti-tidak. Tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Hmm, ceritakan!" Perintah Neji dengan tegas

"Eh?"

"Iya, kau bisa menceritakan apapun padaku." Gaara terlihat berpikir sejenak

"Tidak apa kok, hanya teringat paman Yashamaru. Biasanya dulu dia selalu membuatkanku sarapan dan membawanya ke kamarku." Gaara tertunduk lagi

"Oh, ternyata cuma itu. Kupikir ada yang lain, kau membuatku khawatir saja." Jawab Neji santai.

"Mandilah. Seharusnya siang ini operasinya sudah selesai kan? Nanti setelah mandi dan sarapan kita akan menjenguknya." Neji berkata dengan santai sambil mengambil sepotong bacon lagi dan berjalan ke sofa. Sementara Gaara yang terlihat terkejut hanya terdiam. Neji menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Kalau tidak mau, kita tund-" belum sempat kata-katanya selesai, Gaara sudah berhambur ke pelukannya.

"Makasih Neji. Makasih." Gaara memeluk Neji erat. Neji tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan kekasih barunya itu.

"Hei Gaara."

"Hmm?" jawab Gaara singkat sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Neji.

"Kau bau, sana mandi." goda Neji dan disambut dengan tonjokan ringan pada bahunya. Gaara lalu bangkit dan menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Neji yang hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi kesal Gaara.

...

"Selamat pagi Yang Mulia Neji, Gaara." Iruka yang kini berada di ruang tengah bersama Kakashi menyapa Gaara dan Neji yang kini bergabung bersama mereka

"Hoo.. sudah baikan rupanya." Goda Kakashi tanpa beralih dari Koran yang dibacanya

"Hnn." Jawab Neji singkat. Gaara hanya tersenyum.

"Umm, Iruka-san dan Kakashi-san, hari ini sibuk?" Iruka menatap Gaara heran, Kakashi juga meletakan Koran yang dibacanya.

"Hmm, ada apa Gaara? Tumben kau bertanya begini. Mau mengajakku kencan?" Tanya Kakashi dengan cengiran mesumnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah Koran mendarat di wajahnya. Glare dari Iruka dan Neji mau tidak mau harus diterimanya.

"Maaf, bercanda." Ujarnya sambil mengembalikan Koran yang tadi dilempar Neji

"Jadi, ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Iruka

"Umm, hari ini aku dan Neji bermaksud menjenguk paman Yashamaru, oh dan sekalian mau makan siang di luar. Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san mau ikut?" sementara Gaara bertanya, dia tidak memperhatikan Neji yang sedang tadi mengeluarkan aura-aura seolah memaksa Kakashi dan Iruka menjawab tidak.

"Umm, sepertinya ada yang tidak ingin kencannya diganggu." Ujar Iruka sambil melirik Neji

"Tenang saja Iruka. Kita kan bisa double date! Iya kan Neji?" Kakashi kembali menggoda Neji. Mungkin kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, Kakashi sudah tewas dari tadi.

"Eh? Ka-kami bukan mau kencan kok." jawab Gaara salah tingkah

"Haha, sudahlah Gaara tidak perlu malu-malu. Kami mengerti, tapi kami hanya akan pergi jika Neji mengijinkan, iya kan Iruka?" Iruka hanya mengangguk.

"Gimana tuan muda yang sombong, boleh tidak?"

"Cih, terserah kalian saja." Jawab Neji ketus sambil melanjutkan membaca korannya.

Tiba-tiba Teuchi datang sambil membawa sepiring buah kesemek.

"Permisi Yang Mulia, tadi Ino membawakan buah kesemek dari pohon di taman. Silahkan dicoba."

"Terima kasih paman." Jawab Iruka dan Gaara bersamaan. Teuchi hanya mengangguk sopan.

"Oh ya, Paman Teuchi, snack sore kami buatkan untuk besok saja. Hari ini kami akan makan diluar." Perintah Neji.

"Baik Yang Mulia. Yang Mulia Kakashi dan Iruka-sama, apa ada permintaan khusus juga untuk snack sore besok?"

"Hmm, aku mau apapun asal jangan manis." Jawab Kakashi. Teringat kembali kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu ketika ia ditertawakan Iruka karena takut pada kue coklat.

"Baik, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau meat pie seperti Yang Mulia Neji?"

"Nah itu juga boleh." Jawab Kakashi santai

"Iruka-sama yang seperti biasanya kan? Strawberry cheese cake?" Iruka hanya mengangguk

"Makasih paman." Teuchi lalu berjalan kembali menuju dapur. Meninggalkan keempat majikannya menikmati pagi yang santai.

...

"Hoi, Kakashi! Cepatlah. Kau seperti wanita saja, lama sekali." Neji berteriak dari luar halaman. Mereka berempat akan berangkat untuk menjenguk Yashamaru, dan sudah 10 menit tapi Kakashi tidak keluar-keluar juga.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul di pintu dengan ekpresi kesal.

"Sialan si Orochimaru itu. Bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal kotor seperti itu." kata-kata Kakashi langsung dimengerti oleh Neji.

"Kalian masuklah ke mobil duluan. Nanti kami menyusul." Neji menyuruh Iruka dan Gaara masuk ke mobil kemudian menyusul Kakashi ke dalam.

"Dia masih belum menyerah juga soal perjanjian itu?" Kakashi mengangguk

"Hnn, sudah kuduga. Dia bukan tipe politikus yang bisa menyerah semudah itu. Kali ini apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Dia membatalkan kontrak import bahan pangan dari Konoha serta menaikan pajaknya. Dan dia tidak akan menurunkan pajaknya sebelum kita setuju mengenai pembangunan tambang miliknya di daerah Konoha Utara."

"Cih, jangan bermimpi aku akan mengijinkan dia membangun tambang disana. Hal itu hanya akan membuat rakyat Konoha Utara menderita. Membiarkan rakyatku dijajah oleh orang sepertinya, aku tidak rela. Sudah kau diskusikan dengan Paman Hiashi?" kini mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu. Ekspresi kesal jelas terlihat di wajah keduanya. Padahal hari ini mereka bermaksud untuk refreshing, malah harus disibukkan dengan hal seperti ini.

"Aku sudah menghubungi Kakak. Dan jawabannya sama sepertimu. Dia tidak akan menyetujui tawaran pembangunan pabrik itu. Hanya saja, karena tujuan import pangan kita hanyalah ke Oto sementara pajaknya sangat tinggi, maka yang kesulitan sekarang adalah pengusaha pangan dalam negeri. Menurutmu sebaiknya bagaimana?"

"Hmm… sebenarnya aku sudah menduga ini sejak awal. Orochimaru pasti tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku sempat berpikir apakah Negara Hi mau bekerjasama dengan kita. Kudengar mereka juga sedang kesulitan bahan pangan karena musim kemarau yang panjang tahun lalu. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Negara Hi ya?" Kakashi berpikir sejenak, terlihat ragu-ragu.

"Aku kurang begitu yakin apakah si Guy, raja eksentrik itu mau menerima tawaran kita. Rasa percaya dirinya terlalu tinggi. Kudengar dia tidak pernah mau melakukan hubungan internasional dengan negara lain." Kakashi terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan

"Yah, mungkin dia mau bekerjasama kalau kau mau menikahi sepupunya, si cepol itu." goda Kakashi dan lagi-lagi disambut glare dari Neji.

"Bukan saatnya bercanda. Dan lagi, menikahi Tenten? Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah memiliki tunangan yang jutaan kali lebih baik dari wanita murahan itu." Kakasih hanya tertawa kecil

"Kau jahat sekali. Kalau Tenten mendengarmu, mungkin dia bisa bunuh diri. Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam sebelum Neji memecah kesunyian.

"Hei Kakashi, kau tahu Shikamaru Nara?"

"Perdana Menteri Hi, si bocah jenius yang berhasil menduduki jabatan perdana menteri dalam usianya yang masih 20an. Kenapa? Dia kan baru menjabat tahun ini."

"Ya. Kau tentu tahu kalau publik Hi tidak menyukai raja mereka karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, tapi tidak memperhatikan kesusahan rakyatnya. Aku bermaksud mendekati si Nara ini. Kurasa dia cukup pintar untuk tahu bahwa rakyatnya sedang kesulitan. Dengan menawarkan bahan pangan yang cukup murah kurasa kita bisa meraih simpati Guy lewat Shikamaru. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tawar Neji

Kakashi kembali memasang cengirannya.

"Hmm, kau memang hebat Neji. Kurasa hal ini bisa dilakukan. Akan kuberitahukan ke Kakak. Kalau dia setuju kita bisa langsung mengirimkan perwakilan ke Hi."

"Hnn, tapi nanti saja. Kita harus segera bergegas, aku tidak ingin Gaara jadi khawatir karena menunggu terlalu lama." Neji lalu berjalan keluar, menyusul Gaara dan Iruka ke dalam mobil. Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Um, Neji, urusannnya sudah selesai? Kalau memang sibuk kita tunda saja menjenguk paman." Tanya Gaara dengan sedikit ragu-ragu

"Tidak apa-apa, sudah selesai kok. Hanya masalah kerjasama internasional dengan Negara Oto. Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. Tidak perlu khawatir, hari ini kan aku sudah janji akan menemanimu seharian." Jawab Neji sambil mengusap kepala Gaara. Kakashi dan Iruka yang melihatnya saling melempar senyum, sementara Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Antarkan kami ke Rumah Sakit Suna." Perintah Neji pada sopir mereka.

...

"Oh, jadi begitu. Kira-kira kapan paman akan sadar?" Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, dan Iruka kini berada di depan kamar Yashamaru dirawat. Operasinya sudah selesai sejak subuh tadi, namun sampai sekarang Yashamaru masih belum sadar karena pegaruh anastesi.

"Kami juga belum bisa mengira-ngira. Tapi seharusnya paling lambat dalam waktu 3 hari dia sudah sadar. Jika lebih dari 3 hari maka mungkin akan sulit. Operasinya memang berhasil, namun butuh waktu lama untuk rehabilitasi agar sembuh total. Tapi tidak peru khawatir. Kami akan tetap berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan pamanmu."

"Be-begitu ya. Baiklah. Terima kasih sensei." Jawab Gaara dengan nada lemah.

"It's ok. Semua pasti baik-baik saja. Tidak perlu khawatir Gaara." Neji berusaha menghibur. Kakashi dan Iruka memutuskan untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"I-iya. Makasih Neji. Semoga paman bisa lekas sadar dan menjalani rehabilitasi dengan baik."

"Tentu saja. Dan lagi kalau kau yang menemaninya selama rehabilitasi, aku yakin kesembuhanya pasti lebih cepat."

"Ta-tapi aku kan harus ke Konoha bersamamu. A-aku tidak bisa sering-sering menemui paman."

"Kalau begitu, ajak saja pamanmu sekalian. Dia bisa tinggal bersama kita." Jawab Neji enteng

"Eh? Ti-tidak bisa seenaknya begitu kan? Anggota kerajaan pasti tidak akan setuju."

"Tenang. Kalau aku yang bicara semua pasti beres. Tidak perlu khawatir. Dan lagi kau kan tunanganku, pamanmu adalah pamanku juga."

"I-Iya juga sih." Jawab Gaara ragu-ragu

"Kenapa? Masih terasa tidak nyata ya?"

"Ha? Apanya?" Tanya Gaara sambil menatap Neji.

"Kalau kita bertunangan. Masih terasa tidak nyata?" Gaara merah seketika. Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Haha, kenapa kau malu-malu begitu? Kau jadi manis sekali." Neji menggoda Gaara yang kini terlihat cemberut.

"Huh. Kan memang belum resmi, mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutmu saja belum… grmbl grmbl." Gaara bergumam tidak jelas, namun Neji sempat mendengar beberapa kalimat awalnya.

"Hoo, jadi kau mau aku bilang sekarang? Disini? Saat ini juga? Oke." Neji tiba-tiba sudah berlutut di depan Gaara. Gaara jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Untung di sekitar mereka sedang tidak ada orang lain, jika tidak mungkin dia sudah kabur karena malu.

"Gaara, aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, memang banyak hal bodoh yang sudah kulakukan padamu, tapi aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu. Jadi, Gaaraku, maukah kau menikah denganku?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan serius. Gaara hanya terdiam.

1 detik, 3 detik, 5 detik…

"Ayolah Gaaraa. Cuma jawab iya saja kenapa lama sekali?" Neji semakin tidak sabar. Gaara masih terdiam.

"Heii.. Gaara. Lama sekali jawabanmu. Aku sudah capek berlutut nih. Bilang iya aja kenapa sih?" kini dia beralih dari posisi berlututnya dan kembali duduk di samping Gaara. Ekspresi cemberut nampak jelas di wajahnya. Gaara yang melihat semua kelakuan Neji, hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Hmphh.. haha, kau aneh sekali. Mana ada orang melamar memaksa seperti itu. Haha." Neji yang melihatnya ikutan tersenyum.

"Nah, sudah kembali seperti biasa. Kau memang lebih pantas tertawa seperti." Ujar Neji. Gaara menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Makasih Neji."

"Sama-sama. Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Neji dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak." Jawab Gaara tegas. Neji langsung pasang tampang terluka yang dibuat-buat (?)

"Eh? Kau tega sekali. Aku sudah capek-capek berlutut."

"Tidak sampai kau melakukannya dengan benar."

"Yang benar? Jadi yang benar itu bagaimana, Gaara-chan?" Tanya Neji dengan berbisik di telinga Gaara, lalu dengan sengaja menjilati leher jenjang Gaara.

"Nghh.. Ne-Neji. Hen-hentikan." Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri dari Neji, tapi bukannya menurut, Neji malah semakin maju dan salah satu tangannya merangkul Gaara erat sehingga dia jadi tidak leluasa bergerak.

"Tidak akan kulepas sampai kau beritahu aku cara yang benar."

Kali ini dia memasukan tangannya yang lain ke dalam kaos Gaara dan menyentuh punggung halus milik si rambut merah, lalu semakin turun ke bagian bawah. Sadar akan tujuan dari tangan nakal Neji, entah darimana tiba-tiba Gaara mendapat kekuatan untuk melawan. Dia mendorong Neji sekuat tenaga.

"Le-lepaskan!" Neji jatuh dan tersungkur di hadapan Gaara.

"Ouch! Sakit." Ujarnya sambil menggosok punggungnya yang menghantam ujung kursi. Melihat itu Gaara jadi khawatir dan menghampiri Neji.

"Ma-maaf Neji. A-aku-"

"Nah, it's ok. Salahku juga sudah menggodamu terlalu jauh." Gaara tiba-tiba teringat kejadian barusan. Dia lalu bangkit dan kembali ke kursinya dengan tampang cemberut.

"Heii, kau tidak jadi membantuku? Punggungku sakit nih, bantulah aku Gaara." pinta Neji berpura-pura

"Serves u right. Huh." Jawab Gaara ketus. Neji hanya bisa tersenyum kecil lalu bangkit dan duduk di samping Gaara.

"Maaf deh." Gaara hanya terdiam.

"Hei, maafkan aku, oke?" Gaara lalu bergumam.

"Eh? Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu dengan jelas." Tanya Neji.

"Aku akan jawab iya kalau kau melakukannya dengan benar. Cincinnya saja tidak kau siapkan." Jawab Gaara ketus, namun wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Neji terdiam sebentar, lalu tertawa keras.

"Hahaha. Iya juga ya. Haha, maaf Gaara, my bad. Lain kali aku akan melakukannya dengan benar. Hei sudah donk, jangan marah lagi. Kau sudah seperti kepiting rebus tuh." Neji semakin menggoda Gaara. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara di lorong itu menyapa mereka.

"Wah, wah, Yang Mulia Neji ternyata bisa tertawa sekeras ini rupanya, tidak kusangka." Neji menoleh. Ekspresi tidak senang langsung tampak di wajahnya.

"Orochimaru. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Hmm, hanya mengunjungi teman lama yang kemarin kecelakaan. Kurasa kau juga sudah menjenguknya kan kemarin. Ketika kau menandatangani perjanjian internasional dengan istrinya." Jawab Orochimaru santai. Kini dia maju, berusaha mendekati Neji dan Gaara. Neji otomatis berdiri dan mengambil posisi di depan Gaara, seolah ingin melindunginya dari Orochimaru.

"Wah, wah, kau sangat tidak ramah ya. Sedang apa disini? Mengunjungi Jiraiya juga?" Tanya Orochimaru sambil sesekali melirik kearah Gaara, membuat Neji semakin tidak senang.

"Bukan urusanmu. Permisi. Ayo Gaara." Neji lalu meraih tangan Gaara dan berjalan melewati Orochimaru, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti karena Gaara berhenti. Orochimaru menggenggam erat tangan Gaara yang satunya.

"Wah, tunangan yang manis ya Neji. Apa kabar Gaara-chan. Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu loh." Ujarnya, kini malah semakin menjadi-jadi, tangannya yang satunya lagi menyentuh pipi Gaara. Neji terlihat gusar. Ia maju dan menarik tangan Orochimaru lepas dari tunangannya.

"Lepaskan dia. Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya dengan tangan kotormu itu."

"Hmm, kasar sekali. Sepertinya kau sangat menyukainya ya, Neji. Baiklah-baiklah aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Ayo pergi." Orochimaru pun berjalan berlawanan arah bersama dengan pengawal-pengawalnya.

"Oh ya," dia berhenti sebentar. "Kuharap kau memikirkan kembali tawaranku tentang tambang itu," dia menoleh kearah Neji dan Gaara sambil menunjukan ekspresi yang menakutkan. "jika kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya." Dengan itu Orochimaru lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Neji masih terdiam memandangi kepergian Orochimaru.

"Dia menyeramkan."

"Eh? Ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Neji terkejut karena tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam sangat erat oleh Gaara.

"Orang itu menyeramkan." Jawab Gaara sambil masih terus mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Neji, seolah takut untuk melepaskannya. Seperti mengerti kekhawatiran kekasihnya itu, Neji mengusap kepala Gaara dengan lembut.

"Tenang saja. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam, aku akan selalu melindungimu Gaara."

...

Sementara itu…

"Hmm, Gaara ya, anak yang manis. Ya kan Kabuto."

"Ya, Orochimaru-sama."

"Cari informasi dan latar belakangnya Kabuto."

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

"Tunggu saja Neji, apapun akan kulakukan untuk membuatmu menyetujui tawaranku, meskipun dengan cara kasar sekalipun. Hahahaha~" tawa Orochimaru memenuhi lorong rumah sakit, diikuti dengan cengiran licik dari para bawahannya.

.

TBC a.k.a Bersambung~

* * *

Okehh.. akhrinya bisa update. hehe

maaf kalo Gaara jadi super OOC. saia memang hobi bikin Gaara jadi OOC *plak*

update selanjutny? hmm, ga janji kapan. huhu. maaf ya. ujian kazu 2 mnggu skali si, jadi sbuk *alesann*

ya sudah. makasih uda mluangkan waktu bwat baca fic ini.

mintaa reviewww~ nyahaha :3


	9. Chapter 6

akhirnya!

akhirnya keupdate! wahahaha

makasih buat smua yang dah review.

gomen updatenya lama. kazu sibuk *taboked* sibuk juga bkin fic yang baru itu tuh *lirik2 Mine, Your, and Our Future*

ya sudah, ga berlama2 lagi. enjoyy~

btw kali ini kyaknya **RATINGNYA AGAK SEDIKIT NAIK DEH, JADI T+** kyknya, hehe. kazu juga bingung mo dirate apa, ada usul?

**disklemer : ****Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**team medical dragon bukan punya kazu**

Royal Fiance ini punya kazu.

Warning: OOC, **YAOI, hubungan sesama pria. GA SUKA JANGAN BACA. ada sedikit lime (?) di tengah cerita - ntar kazu kasih peringatan.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"It's ok Gaara." Neji masih berusaha menenangkan Gaara, yang dimaksud hanya mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi dan Iruka muncul sambil membawa 4 kaleng minuman."Neji? Gaara? Kalian kenapa? Seperti habis melihat hantu saja." Kakashi lalu memberikan dua kaleng minuman itu ke Gaara dan Neji.

"Bukan hantu, hanya seekor ular beracun." Jawab Neji datar, Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya tanda bingung, sementara Gaara hanya tertunduk, "Um, arigatou Kakashi-san." Jawabnya sambil mengambil minuman yang diberikan Kakashi.

"Ular?" Iruka ikut bertanya, dia menatap Gaara kebingungan.

"A-ano, itu, tadi ada Orochimaru-san." Jawab Gaara ragu-ragu sambil melirik ke arah Neji. Neji memasang tampang tidak suka mendengar nama Orochimaru. Kakashi yang menyadari itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Masih ngotot soal penawarannya itu?" tanyanya, Neji hanya mengangguk, lalu menambahkan, "Aku merasa dia akan melakukan hal yang berbahaya jika penawarannya tidak disetujui."

"Hmm, kau benar. Kita perlu meningkatkan kewaspadaan kita sepertinya." Ucap Kakashi serius. Gaara dan Iruka hanya terdiam. Seperti mengerti perasaan tidak nyaman yang dirasakan oleh kedua kekasih mereka, Kakashi menambahkan,

"Nah, tidak perlu khawatir Gaara, Iruka-chan. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam kok. Kan ada aku dan Neji? Iya kan Neji?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada bersemangat. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil, "Aaa –" jawabnya singkat.

Ekspresi sedikit lega muncul di wajah Iruka dan Gaara. Tentu saja, mereka tidak perlu khawatir, mereka punya Seme yang hebat kan? Tapi, benarkah demikian? Well, tetap saja tidak ada yang tahu seberapa jahatnya seorang Orochimaru dan seberapa jauh dia bisa bertindak.

"Wah, sudah hampir jam 2." Ujar Iruka ketika melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya, "Makan siang?" tanyanya pada ketiga orang yang lain.

"Ayo, aku sudah lapar." Jawab Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Gaara hanya tertawa kecil melihat perilaku Kakashi yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Boleh. Aku juga sudah lapar." Neji lalu memandang Gaara, "Kau mau makan apa Gaara?"

"Terserah saja deh." Jawabnya santai, sepertinya ketegangan karena kehadiran Orochimaru sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang.

"Bagaimana kalau restoran keluarga yang tadi kita lewati, sepertinya enak tuh." Usul Iruka, yang lain hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

…

Selesai menikmati makan siang keempat pemuda tadi kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Selamat malam Gaara-san. Menjenguk paman anda lagi?" tanya seorang perawat cantik. Dia sedang mengecek keadaan Yashimaru yang sampai sekarang masih belum sadar. Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf suster, bisa kami bertemu dengan Asada-sensei? (1)" tanya Kakashi sopan.

"Oh, akan saya panggilkan sebentar." Perawat tadi keluar sebentar meninggalkan keempat pemuda itu.

Gaara duduk di samping tempat tidur Yashamaru sambil menggenggam erat tangan pamannya. Neji berdiri di sampingnya sambil mengusap punggungnya, sedikit membantu menenangkan Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa Gaara, Yashamaru-san akan segera sadar. Dia juga pasti sedang berjuang untukmu." Iruka yang berdiri di sisi yang lain menepuk bahu Gaara sambil menghiburnya. Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Tenang saja." Ucap Neji pelan. Gaara lalu menoleh ke arah kekasihnya itu dan memberikan senyuman kecil.

"Selamat malam." Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, masuklah beberapa orang dokter dan perawat yang tadi. Seorang dokter yang terlihat paling muda dan berkacamata memberikan salam. Neji dan yang lainnya hanya membalas sambil mengangguk.

Salah satu dari dokter tadi masuk dan berjalan ke arah Gaara. "Gaara-kun, jangan khawatir." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan. Gaara menoleh padanya, "Arigatou Fujiyoshi-sensei."

"Sensei, kira-kira kapan Yashamaru-san bisa sadar?" tanya Kakashi pada seorang dokter yang badannya paling besar, dokter itu hanya terdiam, lalu Fujiyoshi-sensei yang menjawab, "Untuk urusan setelah operasi, anda bisa bertanya pada saya. Tidak perlu khawatir, kondisi Yashamaru-san sudah stabil, jika terus seperti ini kemungkinan besok dia sudah sadar."

Perawat yang tadi ikut menambahkan, "Iya, tidak perlu khawatir. Anda sekalian bisa beristirahat. Saya akan terus memantau keadaan Yashamaru-san."

"Iya, malam ini juga saya akan jaga malam menemani Miki-san." Jawab dokter berkacamata tadi sambil melirik kearah si perawat.

"Yap, kalau Ijyuin-sensei yang jaga malam, anda tidak perlu khawatir, dia teliti sekali loh." Miki-san memuji dokter muda tadi, yang dipuji hanya senyum senyum malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Um, dokter, apa setelah sadar paman bisa benar-benar pulih? Operasinya tidak akan membebani tubuhnya begitu?" tanya Gaara ragu-ragu. Fujiyoshi tersenyum,

"Jangan khawatir. Kalau Asada-sensei yang membedah, hasilnya pasti baik. Dalam operasi ini kami menggunakan metode yang memberikan sedikit sekali beban bagi tubuh pasien, jadi tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aaa— selain itu selama operasi juga tidak ada komplikasi yang berat, jadi seharusnya kondisinya akan baik-baik saja." Tambah seorang dokter berambut pirang yang terlihat santai. Dokter yang lain ikut mengangguk. Gaara terlihat lega.

"Begitu ya. Syukurlah. Arigatou gozaimasu sensei." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk sopan. Dokter-dokter yang lain juga ikut membalas membungkuk.

"Jangan khawatir. Yashmaru-san juga pasti sedang berjuang." Ujar Asada-sensei singkat.

"Baiklah. Sudah malam, kurasa kita harus kembali sekarang." Ucap Kakashi membuka pertanyaan.

Gaara terlihat kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa, besok kita akan kesini lagi kok." ucap Neji, Gaara langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya, seolah berkata 'benarkah?'

Neji hanya mengangguk. Ekspresi senang terlihat di wajah Gaara. Dia memeluk Neji cepat dan bergumam, "Makasih Neji."

Yang lain hanya melihat adegan itu sambil tersenyum. Ijyuin-sensei meilirik ke arah Asada-sensei yang juga tersenyum, semburat merah terlihat di pipinya, Miki-san hanya tertawa kecil melihat dokter muda di sampingnya itu.

….

"Heh, sepertinya ini akan berjalan mudah." Orochimaru duduk di kantornya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Orochimaru-sama?" seseorang masuk ke ruangan yang remang-remang itu.

"Kabuto, masuklah." Jawab Orochimaru santai. Kabuto lalu masuk dan berdiri sopan di belakang kursi besar milik bosnya itu.

"Anda masih disini Orochimaru-sama? Bukankah kantor sudah tutup?"

Orochimaru hanya menyeringai licik, Kabuto sepertinya mengerti arti seringaian bosnya itu.

"Anda menemukan rencana bagus tuanku?" tanyanya sopan.

"Hahaha, kau memang peka ya Kabuto, tidak salah aku mengangkatmu jadi sekretarisku." Ia lalu bangkit dan berjalan menuju Kabuto.

"Ini semua berkat informasi darimu Kabuto-kun, kau memang bisa diandalkan." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu bawahannya itu.

"Saya tidak pantas mendapat pujian dari anda tuan." Jawab Kabuto merendahkan diri, Orochimaru hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hmph. Jangan merendah lagi." Orochimaru kembali ke mejanya, mengambil setumpuk kertas. "Yah, sebentar lagi Neji tidak akan bisa melawanku. Dia pasti menerima usulanku."

"Kabuto."

"Ya, Orochimaru-sama?"

"Segera siapkan orang-orang itu, sudah saatnya mereka bekerja." Perintah Orochimaru.

Kabuto nampak tersenyum licik, sepertinya mengerti jelas maksud Orochimaru.

"Baik, Orochimaru-sama."

"Yah! sebentar lagi! Sebentar lagi keinginanku akan tercapai! Lihat saja Neji, kau akan menyesal telah menolak tawaranku! Hahahaha~" tawanya menggema di seluruh sisi ruangan itu.

….

"Umm, Neji? umm, ano.." Gaara terlihat bingung dan ragu-ragu. Neji yang sedang membaca beberapa berkas laporan menoleh padanya sebentar.

"Ya? Ada apa Gaara?"

"Umm," Gaara masih terlihat ragu-ragu. "Ka-kau tidak tidur?"

Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu Neji hanya tersenyum. Dia lalu mengusap-usap kepala kekasihnya itu.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Ne Gaara, kau tidak berani tidur sendirian?" tanyanya sambil memberikan senyuman nakalnya.

"Eh? E-enak saja. Siapa yang takut?" protes Gaara, dia memasang tampang cemberut super imut. *bayangin saja sendiri*

"Hoo, lalu kenapa? Kau ingin mengajakku tidur bareng? Nee, Gaara, kau mesum." Goda Neji.

"A-aku kan bukan kau!" Gaara membalasnya cepat, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Neji hanya tertawa kecil mellihat reaksi kekasihnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya lagi

"A-aku mau tidur." Jawabnya Gaara tegas, Neji memandangnya sebentar, "Lalu? Tidur saja. Atau kau mau kutemani?" godanya lagi. Gaara terlihat kesal.

"Nejiii, Perlukah kuingatkan kalau kau sedang berbaring di kasurku?" tanya Gaara kesal. Neji memasang tampang tanpa rasa bersalah. "Kenapa memangnya? Kalau mau tidur, kau tidur saja, kan di sebelah situ kosong. Aku akan menemanimu kok. Jangan khawatir Gaara." Ujarnya setengah tersenyum setengah memberikan cengirannya.

"Ughh~" merasa tidak bisa menang dari Neji, Gaara hanya bisa berbalik dan bergumam kesal. Melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu, Neji tertawa kecil. Ia meletakan berkas-berkas pekerjaannya di lantai lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah Gaara yang kini memunggunginya sambil bergumam kesal.

**(rated T+ *kayaknya* rating baru, kazu yang bikin. for 15 tahun++)**

"Gaaa~ra." Neji tiba-tiba memeluk Gaara dari belakang. Gaara yang terkejut berusaha melepaskan diri, namun pelukan Neji terlalu erat untuk dilepaskannya.

"Ne-neji. Le-lepaskan." Neji hanya menggeleng.

"Nope. Ini hukuman karena sudah menggodaku, Gaa-ra-chan." Ujarnya berbisik di telinga Gaara.

"Nghh." Sebuah desahan keluar dari bibir Gaara. Neji tersenyum mesum. Dia semakin melancarkan aksinya, kini dia mendorong Gaara ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hee, Gaara, kau menikmatinya?" ujar Neji menggoda, tubuhnya menindih tubuh Gaara, sementara tangannya sudah bergerilya kemana-mana. Gaara masih berusaha melawan. Kesulitan antara menolak Neji atau menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya itu.

"Ne-Neji, Nghh… hen-henti- ahh.." protes Gaara, sambil menahan desahan yang keluar spontan dari mulutnya. Seolah tidak mendengar protes dari kekasihnya itu, Neji melanjutkan aktifitasnya, kini kedua tangannya sudah masuk kedalam piyama Gaara.

"Ne- Hmpph." Desahan Gaara terhenti ketika Neji mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Gaara pasrah saja ketika Neji berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanan Neji kini menuju semakin ke bawah, menyelip ke celana Gaara.

"Nghh.. Ne-nejii…"

"Gaara." Gumam Neji. Bibirnya kini sudah turun ke leher jenjang Gaara dan beraksi disana, meninggalkan jejak merah yang jelas. Ketika dia bermaksud melakukan lebih jauh,

**(rated T+ selesai, wkwk)**

"Beep Beep... Gaara. Ini Kakashi." Suara Kakashi terdengar dari intercom.

"Ne-Nejiii, hen-hentikan!" Gaara berusaha mendorong Neji, Neji masih mengelak, "Ka-Kakashi-san-"

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Neji sambil terus melanjutkan, kini berusaha membuka semua kancing piyama Gaara. Kesal karena tidak didengarkan, Gaara lalu menendang kaki Neji dengan keras.

"Auch! Sakit tahu." Neji terlihat tidak senang.

"Rasakan." Jawab Gaara ketus, melihat ada sedikit celah, Gaara lalu dengan cepat bangkit dan berjalan ke arah intercom, meninggalkan Neji yang masih bergumam tidak senang.

"Cih, awas kau Kakashi."

"Eh? Yang benar Kakakshi-san?" Neji menoleh ke Gaara yang terlihat menjawab interkom dengan nada terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Ha-Haii. A-arigatou gozaimasu Kakashi-san."

Neji tiba-tiba menclok di belakang Gaara, sekali lagi meragkulnya dari belakang. Namun kali ini Gaara tidak berusaha menghindar, dia malah bersandar ke dada bidang Neji.

Neji meletakannya dagunya di atas kepala kekasihnya, "Hmm? Kenapa Gaara?" Gaara masih terdiam sebentar. Penasaran, Neji lalu membalikan tubuh Gaara hingga kini berhadapan dengannya, ekspresi senang tergambar jelas di wajah kekasihnya.

"Paman. Paman sudah sadar Neji." Jawabnya riang. Neji lalu tersenyum.

"Yokkata ne Gaara." Gaara hanya mengangguk. Dia menghambur ke pelukan Neji, dengan senang hati Neji membalas pelukannya.

"Besok kita menjenguknya ya?" tanya Neji. Gaara hanya mengangguk sambil memeluk erat kekasihnya. Neji merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi bahunya. Dia tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus lembut kepala Gaara.

"Ne, Gaara, jangan menangis." Gaara hanya terdiam sambil tetap bersandar pada Neji. Neji lalu menuntunnya ke tempat tidur lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Tidurlah. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita akan ke Konoha." Gaara hanya mengangguk, sekali lagi membalas pelukan Neji.

"Arigatou Neji." Gumamnya sebelum menutup matanya.

"Aaa—Oyasumi Gaara." Ucap Neji pelan sambil mengecup dahi kekasihnya dengan lembut.

….

Sinar matahari pagi membuat Gaara tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya semalam. Dia menggeliat sebentar, lalu menoleh ke sisi di sampingnya yang kini kosong.

"Uhmmm, Neji?" gumamnya masih setengah mengantuk. Tidak menemukan orang yang dicarinya, Gaara lalu bangun, dia menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Hmm? Neji?" kini dia memanggil dengan lebih keras. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia pun bangkit lalu berjalan keluar dengan penasaran.

...

"Ba-bagaimana bisa? Kalian sudah mencarinya?" terdengar suara Neji yang sedikit panik dan marah.

"Cari lagi! Kerahkan semua orang yang kalian punya!"

"Brak!" terdengar bunyi telepon ditutup dengan kasar. Neji terlihat gusar.

"Neji, tenanglah. Mereka juga sudah berusaha. Kita tunggu beritanya saja dulu." Suara Kakashi terdengar berusaha menenangkan Neji.

'Ada apa sebenarnya?' pikir Gaara dalam hati, dia berjalan pelan ke arah ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang Kakashi! Baru semalam kabar baik datang, dan sekarang semuanya berantakan." Neji menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa sambil menghela nafas. Dia meremas kepalanya dengan frustasi. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskannya pada Gaara?"

"Menjelaskan tentang apa, Neji?" tiba-tiba Gaara muncul hanya dengan menggunakan piyamanya. Neji menoleh padanya, dia terlihat terkejut.

"Ga-Gaara, kau sudah bangun." Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri Gaara.

"Kenapa Neji? Apa yang harus dijelaskan?" Gaara bertanya dengan tidak nyaman, seolah merasakan sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Neji dan yang lainnya hanya terdiam. Neji sendiri tidak berani memandang wajah Gaara.

"Neji?" Neji masih diam. Gaara lalu meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi pipi Neji dan menolehkan kepala Neji hingga kini mereka berdua saling memandang, "Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ga-Gaara, te-tenanglah dulu." Ujar Neji gugup. Gaara memandangnya bingung, "Kurasa kau yang harusnya tenang, Neji. Ada apa? Katakan saja, kumohon." Pinta Gaara dengan nada memelas. Neji menghela nafas. Dia menggenggam tangan Gaara, menariknya ke sofa lalu mendudukannya di sampingnya.

"Gaara, kau harus tenang dan dengarkan aku ya." Gaara hanya mengangguk.

"Ingat, jangan khawatir dan jangan panik, ok?" Gaara mengangguk lagi.

"Janji kau akan percaya padaku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Tambah Neji.

"Ne, Neji, aku percaya padamu, aku janji, ceritakanlah." Neji menarik nafas sejenak.

"Pamanmu, Yashamaru-san—"

.

TBC a.k.a Bersambung~

* * *

Ufufufu

lagi suka bkin ending menggantung nih xD *plak*

(1) Asada-sensei! kalo pada baca manga ato nnton drama team medical dragon, pasti tahu kumpulan dokter2 tadi :D

btw soal rated T+, mnrut minna gimana? mnrut kazu si ini masih bisa dijadiin rating T, tapi kalau ada yg protes bilang aj, biar ratingnya dirubah, soalnya ksian kalo tnyta ada yg ga bisa baca lemon trus tiba-tiba nyesal nemu adegan bgtuan di fic rating T (dlu pna ada reader yg bgtu soalnya, kazu jadi ga enak, gomen yaa)

y uda, revieeeww yaa xD

next chapter, hmm.. 40 hari lagi. *taboked*

beneran. kazu mo hiatus 40 hari ya.. jaaa~


	10. Chapter 7

AKHIRNYAA! Akhirnya bisa update!

sumpah, kazu benar2 minta maaf atas ketelatan updatenya! benar-benar sibuk n kehilangan inspirasi sejenak.

thanx to **alwayztora **a.k.a** leon** yang selalu nagih ini fic, sampe akhirnya kazu update juga gara2 capek baca semua review dia yg minta royal fiance, wkwk *diinjek leon*

eniwey, thanx bwat smua yg uda review, sorry ga smpt balas satu2 ya, next chapter aja baru balasnya :D

kali ini lumayan panjang, tapi ga panjang2 amat. ya uda, baca aja yaah~

**disklemer : ****Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Royal Fiance ini punya kazu.

Warning: OOC, **YAOI, hubungan sesama pria. GA SUKA JANGAN BACA. sorry kalo ada typo, ga sempat baca lagi.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**Normal POV**

"Pamanmu, Yashamaru-san—"

"Neji-sama!" tiba-tiba seorang pelayan berlari ke dalam ruang tamu dengan wajah panik. Semua mata memandang kearah si pelayan.

"Ne-Neji-sama, di-di luar ada-" si pelayan dengan terbata-bata berusaha mengatur nafasnya untuk melapor. "Di luar ada-" namun kalimatnya terputus ketika pintu ruang tamu didorong dengan keras.

"Halo Neji." Dengan suara dingin seorang pria masuk diikuti beberapa pria berbadan besar dengan setelan hitam disertai kacamata hitam, nampak seperti penampilan bodyguard.

"Ka-kau." Ucap Neji dengan wajah terkejut. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?"

"Hmm, lewat pintu kan Neji-kun, masa kau tidak tahu." Jawab pria itu santai sembari masuk dan duduk dengan santainya di salah satu sofa. Dengan senyum liciknya ia menambahkan,

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kalian sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting ya," ia terdiam sebentar dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara, "atau, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan?"

Gaara hanya terdiam lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, seolah tidak berani memandang balik ke kedua bola mata yang sejak tadi menatapnya tajam seolah ingin memangsanya. Neji yang menyadari hal tersebut segera memposisikan dirinya di depan Gaara, menjadikan dirinya tameng Gaara.

"Apa maumu? Jika tidak ada urusan, segera keluar dari sini. Kehadiranmu tidak diharapakan." Jawab Neji kasar.

"Hmm, aku hanya berusaha membantu, Neji-kun. Aku cukup hebat menyelesaikan masalah, apalagi mengenai urusan orang hilang, iya kan Gaara?" ucapnya sambil menyeringai licik, masih memandang kearah Gaara.

Seketika itu Neji marah. Ia berdiri dan memerintahkan pelayannya untuk menyeret pria itu keluar, namun dengan segera Kakashi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Neji, tenanglah." Neji memandang tidak suka ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "It's ok, siapa tahu kita bisa mengorek informasi darinya."

"Tapi-" Neji masih protes, sebuah tangan menggenggamnya erat. Neji menoleh, nampak Gaara menggenggam tangannya erat sambil berusaha tetap tenang, padahal terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya kalau berbagai emosi sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

Neji hanya menghela nafas, "Terserah kau saja." Kakashi terlihat lega. Ia lalu maju dan menatap tajam ke arah pria berkulit pucat tadi.

"Jadi, Orochimaru, apa urusanmu kemari?"

Orochimaru tersenyum dengan santai, "Tidak ada yang special, aku hanya ingin membantu Gaara-chan menemukan orang yang hilang. Aku tidak ingin dia bersedih-"

"Tidak perlu bersandiwara." Potong Kakashi tegas. "Hentikan saja semua omong kosongmu Orochimaru, hilangnya paman Gaara, semua ulahmu kan?" tanyanya tajam.

"Ckckck, jangan memfitnah orang tanpa bukti, Kakashi-kun, kau lulusan hukum kan, harusnya kau tahu kau tidak bisa menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti." Jawab Orochimaru dengan tampang innocent yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau-" Neji yang terlihat tidak senang kembali bangkit namun sekali lagi dihalangi oleh Kakashi.

"Melihat caramu berbicara saja sudah membuktikan bahwa ini semua perbuatanmu." Kakashi lalu maju dan menatap Orochimaru tajam, "dan tidak ada orang yang tahu mengenai hal ini kecuali kami dan dokter rumah sakit, kalau kau sampai tahu, sudah jelas hanya satu jawabannya, karena kaulah penculiknya."

"Hahaha, menarik. Menarik sekali Kakashi-kun. Kau memang benar, aku memang mengetahui masalah hilangnya Yashamaru, tapi kau salah besar kalau mengatakan aku yang menculiknya."

Orochimaru lalu bangkit dan menepukan kedua tangannya sambil menoleh kearah bodyguardnya, salah satu bodyguardnya mengangguk dan keluar. Tidak lama kemudian bodyguard itu kembali sambil mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki oleh orang yang sejak tadi mereka bicarakan.

"Pa-paman?"

"Yashamaru-san?"

Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, dan lainnya tidak bisa menutupi perasaan terkejut mereka. Yashamaru dalam keadaan sadar dan terlihat tidak begitu sehat didorong masuk ke ruangan itu. Ekspresinya tidak bisa ditebak. Dia memandang semua orang dalam ruangan itu dengan ekspresi dingin, sampai pada akhirnya matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum, Gaara.

"Gaara." Ucapnya pelan.

"Pa-paman?" ujar Gaara masih tidak percaya. Yashamaru hanya mengangguk dan sekali lagi tersenyum, kini sambil membuka kedua lengannya, seolah mengijinkan Gaara untuk maju dan memeluknya. Melihat itu Gaara bangkit lalu menghambur ke pelukan pamannya.

"Paman!" serunya sambil memeluk Yashamaru erat. Yashamaru masih tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut keponakan tersayangnya itu.

"Yashamaru-san, anda baik-baik saja?" Neji maju dan berjalan ke arah paman dan keponakan itu, namun seketika Yashamaru memandangnya tajam dan berkata dengan tegas, "Berhenti sampai disitu dan jangan mendekat!"

"Eh?" Neji dan Gaara sama-sama terkejut. Neji hanya terdiam di tempatnya dengan ekspresi bingung, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangnya pamannya dengan ekspresi yang sama, sementara Orochimaru tersenyum dengan liciknya.

"Pa-paman? Kenapa?" tanya Gaara bingung. Yashamaru masih menatap tidak senang pada Neji dan yang lainnya.

"Tidak kusangka selama ini aku menitipkan keponakanku pada orang seperti kalian."

"Apa maksud anda?" tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura. Selama ini kupikir kalian bagitu baik pada Gaara, mempekerjakannya karena kalian menghargainya, tapi ternyata apa? Kalian hanya menganggap dia seperti benda yang bisa dibeli dengan uang!" ucap Yashamaru marah.

"A-apa maksudnya paman?" Gaara masih memandang pamannya dengan wajah khawatir. Yashamaru memandangnya, ekspresi sedih nampak disana.

"Maafkan paman, Gaara. Seharusnya sejak awal paman sadar kalau hanya dimanfaatkan oleh mereka."

"Di-dimanfaatkan?" tanya Gaara, Yashamaru mengangguk.

"Paman sudah tahu semuanya, Orochimaru-san sudah menceritakannya semuanya."

"Bercerita tentang apa? Yashamaru-san, anda tidak boleh percaya pada ular licik ini, dia pasti sudah membohongi anda!" ujar Neji dengan gusar.

"Diam!" Yashamaru menoleh kearah Neji, "Orochimaru-san berbohong katamu? Bukankah selama ini kalian yang berbohong padaku? Kalian bilang Gaara dibayar untuk bekerja pada kalian, tapi pada nyatanya apa? Dia dibayar untuk menjadi tunanganmu! Padahal belum tentu dia mau kan? bertunangan dengan seseorang yang belum dikenalnya sama sekali, seorang pria pula! Siapa yang berbohong sekarang? Kau membayarnya untuk menjadi tunanganmu, kau anggap apa dia? Benda yang bisa dibeli dengan uang? Tidak kusangka kalian begitu rendah!"

Semuanya terdiam. Neji hanya menunduk tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa, sama halnya dengan Kakashi. Gaara juga tidak lebih baik, berbagai emosi nampak di wajahnya, bingung, sedih, terkejut, dan marah. Marah kenapa Neji dan yang lainnya tidak berusaha membalas kata-kata pamannya, marah kenapa Neji tidak berusaha membela diri.

.

**Gaara's POV**

Kenapa kau diam Neji? Kenapa?

Katakan pada paman kalau kau tidak bermaksud membeliku. Katakan pada paman bahwa kau benar-benar menyayangiku, bukan hanya sekedar melihatku sebagai 'benda'.

"Maaf." Aku mendengarnya berbicara, pelan namun terdengar jelas di telingaku.

Maaf? Kenapa kau minta maaf Neji? Kau tidak salah!

"Maafkan aku." Kini dia mengatakan dengan lebih lantang sambil memandang paman, dia sama sekali tidak memandang ke arahku. Bisa kulihat dari ekspresinya, nampak sebuah penyesalan.

Kenapa? Apa dia menyesal sudah 'membeliku'? menyesal karena telah membohongi paman? atau dia menyesal karena telah memilihku?

Ada apa Neji? Kenapa tidak kau katakan, kenapa kau tidak membela dirimu?

"Aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu!" jawab paman dengan marah, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Orochimaru. Ya, Orochimaru, sejak awal bertemu dengan pria ini, aku sudah tidak suka padanya, kenapa dia harus muncul saat ini? Kenapa dia harus mengacaukan semuanya?

"Oke." Jawab Orochimaru terlihat senang, seolah ini adalah sebuah permainan yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia memandang ke arah pria berkacamata berambut putih disampingnya,

"Kabuto." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Yang dipanggil Kabuto tadi hanya mengangguk. Kabuto lalu mengangkat koper yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan meletakan koper itu di atas meja.

Paman lalu maju sambil mendorong roda kursinya. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang, melewati Neji yang sedari tadi diam dan tertunduk. Bahkan dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun ketika aku lewat. Ada apa denganmu Neji?

Paman lalu membuka koper itu.

Uang.

Banyak sekali uang.

"Uang ini sejumlah uang yang kalian keluarkan untuk membiayai pengobatanku, yang berarti jumlahnya sama dengan uang yang kalian pakai untuk membeli Gaara." Paman menoleh sejenak padaku, ia menarik nafas, lalu memandang Kakashi tegas.

"Uang ini kukembalikan pada kalian. Dan dengan ini berarti aku mengambil kembali keponakanku."

A-apa?

A-apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku menoleh kesekitar. Kakashi-san dan Iruka-san nampak terkejut, namun mereka hanya diam.

Neji!

Aku lalu memandangnya. Dia memandangku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Apa itu? ekspresi macam apa itu, Neji?

Dia terlihat terkejut, sedih, marah, namun pasrah? Seolah semuanya sudah berakhir baginya.

Kenapa? Apa aku tidak berarti lagi bagimu, Neji? Kenapa kau tidak membantah sama sekali?

Apa ini akhir bagi kita?

.

**Neji's POV**

"Uang ini kukembalikan pada kalian. Dan dengan ini berarti aku mengambil kembali keponakanku."

A-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

Gaara! Gaara-ku! Mereka mau merebutnya dariku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku menoleh kearahnya, ke arah pria yang sudah merebut hatiku. Ekspresi sedih terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Aku tidak bisa memaksanya memilih antara aku atau pamannya. Aku tahu seberapa berartinya Yashamaru-san bagi Gaara.

Tapi, tapi aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Gaara. Aku memang egois.

Ini semua karena Orochimaru! Ingin sekali aku mencabik-cabik wajah liciknya itu.

Gaara, Gaara, apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Dia memandangku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Kini terlihat jelas ekspresi sedih dan khawatir pada wajahnya, seolah dia meminta kepastian dariku.

Kepastian apa, Gaara? Apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?

.

Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku, tapi aku juga tidak ingin memaksamu meninggalkan paman yang kau sayangi.

Aku tidak akan memaksamu Gaara. Kuserahkan semuanya padamu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu tinggal, namun aku juga tidak akan memaksamu pergi. Aku pasrah.

Kuserahkan semuanya padamu Gaara. Tentukanlah, tentukan dengan siapa kau ingin tinggal.

Maafkan aku Gaara, maafkan aku kalau aku egois, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih dengan memaksamu untuk tinggal.

.

**Normal POV**

"Uang ini kukembalikan pada kalian. Dan dengan ini berarti aku mengambil kembali keponakanku."

Semua yang berada di ruang tersebut nampak terdiam. Kakashi dan lainnya nampak terkejut dan tidak senang, sementara Orochimaru tersenyum dengan liciknya.

"Gaara, kau ikut dengan paman kan?" tanya Yashamaru memecah keheningan. Gaara memandang cepat ke arah pamannya, sementara semua mata dalam ruangan itu memandang ke arahnya, seolah menanti jawaban apa yang akan dikeluarkan Gaara.

"A-aku-" ucapnya terbata-bata, sekilas Gaara memandang kea rah Neji, namun yang dipandanginya hanya terdiam dan menunduk. Dengan wajah kecewa dan sedih, Gaara kembali memandang pamannya.

"Paman, kurasa ada yang perlu kujelaskan." Ucapnya pelan. Neji langsung memandang ke arah kekasihnya.

"Sejak awal aku memang tidak tahu menahu mengenai pertunangan ini. Pada awalnya pun aku merasa terpaksa. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, aku tahu, mereka, Neji, Kakashi-san, dan Iruka-san, bukan seperti yang paman kira. Terutama Neji." Gaara lalu memandang Neji dan tersenyum, lalu kembali memandang Yashamaru.

"Paman, aku menyayangi Neji, aku juga menyayangi paman. Aku tidak bisa memilih diantara kalian berdua. Jadi kumohon, jangan suruh aku memilih diantara kalian berdua." Pintanya

Yashamaru terdiam sebentar. Dia lalu menghela nafas.

"Tapi kau harus tetap memilih Gaara. Kau baru mengenalnya sebulan ini. Kau tidak bisa langsung mengatakan kau menyukainya. Bisa saja itu karena rasa hutang budi, karena mereka telah membiayai pegobatan paman."

"Ta-tapi paman-"

Yashamaru lalu meraih kedua bahu Gaara dan menariknya sehingga kini mereka berdua saling memandang langsung.

"Dengarkan paman, Gaara. Dia pangeran Konoha! Seorang pria pula! Kalau kau bertunangan dengannya, suatu hari nanti kau harus meninggalkan Suna dan tinggal disana! Yang berarti kau akan meninggalkan Paman. Paman tidak ingin kau terbutakan hanya karena perasaan sesaat."

"Perasaanku pada Neji bukan hanya sesaat Paman!" balas Gaara dengan nada tidak senang. Melihat hal itu, Yashamaru terlihat gusar.

"Paman tidak peduli! kau boleh memilih mereka, tapi hubungan keluarga kita putus." Jawabnya seolah tidak peduli dengan Gaara yang terlihat hampir menangis.

"Tapi-"

"Paman atau mereka? Siapa yang lebih penting bagimu, Gaara?" tanya Yashamaru dengan tegas.

Gaara hanya terdiam.

'Siapa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'

.

**TBC aka bersambung**

* * *

ups

sorry kalau menggantung, hihi :P

gimana2? apa komentarnya?

Neji egois? pengecut? bego? tolol? *dikaiten* kasih tahu aja, haha

aduhh, poor Gaara, Orochimaru brengsek!

Oro : oi author jelek, kan lu yang bkin karakter gw jadi begitu, kok lu yang protes si?

kazu : ihh, suka2 gw donk, dari dulu kan lu emang jahat, licik, jelek, pucet, bla bla

Oro : grrr *level pmbunuh 99* sial lu author! *lempar ular*

kazu : huwaa *kaburr*

...

ya uda, skian, next chapter, kazu usahakan update secepatnya. btw, kyaknya ni fic uda mulai mendekati endingnya, haha. paling 2-3 chapter lagi.

oke deh, makasih uda mluangka waktu buat baca fic ini, smoga bisa mluangkan waktu buat ngereview juga yahh. arigatou *bow* ^^


	11. Chapter 8

Gosh! uda ampir 6 bulan ga update.. maaf.

hountou ni gomenazaii. arigatou bwat smua yg uda review, fave, and subscribe. makasih. kazu akan brusaha terus mengupdate fic ini. janji! ga bakal hiatus kok. n beberapa chapter lagi kyknya cerita RF ini selesai n kazu akan brusaha update fic NejiGaa yg satu lagi.

langsung aja yaa

**disklemer :**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Royal Fiance punya kazu.

Warning: OOC, Typo, berhubung ketik cepet2, **YAOI, hubungan sesama pria. GA SUKA JANGAN BACA. **

see u di bawah ya *abis chapter ini maksudnya*

* * *

**Chapter 8**

.

**Normal POV**

"Gaara?" Yashamaru bertanya dengan nada dingin, sedikit memaksa melihat Gaara yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja.

Gaara melirik sejenak kearah Neji, yang dilihat hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannnya. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap tanpa ekspresi kea rah Yashamaru.

"Baiklah, Paman." Jawabnya singkat. Semua wajah seketika menoleh ke arahnya, termasuk Neji yang melihat dengan tatapan terkejut sekaligus kecewa.

"Baiklah apa, Gaara?" Yashamaru berusaha memastikan, mencari jawaban dalam tatapan kosong keponakannya.

"Aku memilih Paman." Jawab Gaara pelan sambil menunduk. Setitik air mata terlihat menetes ke lantai. Neji hanya terdiam sambil kembali tertunduk. Iruka dan Kakashi terkejut, sementara Orochimaru tersenyum puas.

"Gaara-" Kakashi berusaha membujuk Gaara, namun dipotong oleh Orochimaru yang bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"Oke! Sudah diputuskan. Ayo kita pergi." Ujarnya berjalan sambil diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang mendorong keluar kursi roda Yashamaru.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu Gaara." Iruka memanggil Gaara, Gaara berhenti dan memandang mereka.

"Neji, hentikan mereka." Paksa Iruka, Neji hanya menggeleng. Ia lalu menatap Gaara sejenak dan tersenyum, meskipun jelas terlihat senyumnya dipaksakan.

"Aku tidak akan menghalangimu Gaara, kau bebas menentukan keputusannmu."

"Jadi kau tidak akan menghalangiku?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada datar, "Kau membiarkanku pergi begitu saja?" nada suaranya meninggi, "Kau tidak peduli?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini sambil tertunduk.

Neji hanya diam.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku memang tidak pantas dipertahankan." Jawab Gaara pelan lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Ia hanya berjalan terdiam sambil menggigit bibirnya, menahan suara tangisan yang sejak tadi memaksa untuk keluar. Tidak didengarnya Neji berbisik pelan, "Maaf, Gaara."

**.**

Suasana dalam limousine mewah itu hening. Gaara terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang ramai. Yashamaru yang sejak tadi memandang Gaara dan berusaha menghibur keponakannya namun tidak berhasil, akhirnya putus asa. Dia menghela nafas dan memutuskan membuka pembicaraan.

"Orochimaru-sama, saya benar-benar berterimakasih atas kebaikan Tuan yang sudah membebaskan Gaara dari tangan orang-orang itu." Orochimaru hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Saya tidak akan melupakan kebaikan Tuan, saya berjanji hutang saya pasti akan saya bayar pelan-pelan secepat mungkin setelah saya sudah kembali bekerja."

"Hmph." Jawab Orochimaru singkat, ia lalu memandang tajam kearah Yashamaru.

"Kau bayar pelan-pelan? Hutang jutaan yen itu mau kau bayar pelan-pelan? Hahahahaha." Tawa Orochimaru memenuhi mobil tersebut, Gaara memandang dengan tidak senang.

"I-iya Tuan, meskipun akan memakan waktu seumur hidup saya pasti akan membayar hutang saya." Jawab Yashamaru perlahan.

"Ooo, tidak." Orochimaru lalu meraih bahu yashamaru dan mencengkeramnya keras hingga terdengar rintihan dari Yashamaru.

"Paman!" Gaara berusaha menengahi namun dihalangi oleh kedua bodyguard orochimaru.

"Kau pikir aku mau menunggumu membayar hutang sebanyak itu dalam waktu sangat lama? Kau gila? Kau kira siapa aku? Aku Orochimaru, pebisnis hebat, bukan badan sosial. Uang itu tidak kuberikan semata-mata untuk menolongmu." Orochimaru lalu maju mendekat dan menatap tajam ke yashamaru.

"Kau dan keponakanmu akan menjadi umpan untuk rencanaku menghancurkan Hyuuga." Ucapnya dingin. Gaara meronta keras. "Kau!" Orochimaru melepaskan cengkramannya dari Yashamaru dan berbalik kearah Gaara.

"Kenapa Gaara? Kau mau apa? Kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa tunanganmu tercinta itu." Orochimaru mengangkat dagu Gaara dengan jarinya sambil maju semakin dekat, lidahnya menjilati leher Gaara.

"Ugh, lepaskan!" Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri, namun sia-sia, cengkraman kedua bodyguard tadi terlalu kencang.

"Lepaskan dia!" Yashamaru maju sambil berusaha menarik Orochimaru, namun Orochimaru berbalik dan mendorong Yashamaru keras hingga tubuhnya terbentur pintu mobil, apalagi dengan keadaan tubuhnya yang memang lemah, Yashamaru kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Paman!"

"Eits, jangan banyak bergerak Gaara-kun, kau tidak ingin Pamanmu tercinta itu terluka lebih parah kan?" perhatian Orochimaru kembali pada Gaara, kini ia menatapnya dengan pandangan yang aneh, sesuatu yang jahat terpantul di kedua matanya. Gaara sedikit ketakutan.

"Hmm" ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipi Gaara dengan punggung tangannya, "Kau tahu Gaara-kun, kau cukup cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria."

Dia lalu maju dan berbisik di telinga Gaara, "Bagaimana kalau kau membayar hutang pamanmu dengan …" perhatian orochimaru beralih ke bibir Gaara, "dengan tubuhmu." Bisiknya pelan lalu menyentuh bibir Gaara dengan bibirnya. Gaara meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, Orochimaru semakin memperdalam ciumannya, namun secepat itu pula dia menarik dirinya.

"Shit!" geramnya. Tangannya menutupi bibirnya yang nampak berdarah. Ia menoleh kearah Gaara. Ekspresinya Gaara campur aduk, marah, gusar, jijik namun ia tidak terlihat ketakutan disana.

"Berani-beraninya kau!" bentak Orochimaru.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Jawab Gaara dingin sambil meludahi wajah Orochimaru.

"Kau!"

"Slap!" sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah Gaara. Darah mengalir dari bibirnya akibat tamparan tadi.

"Kau lakukan lagi maka kau tidak akan kuampuni, dasar jalang!" ujar Orochimaru geram. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil, nampak puas meskipun sebenarnya dia cukup ketakutan, namun berusaha ditahannya.

'Kau harus kuat, Gaara. Neji tidak ada disini untuk menolongmu.'

Orochimaru membersihkan wajah dan luka pada bibirnya lalu menoleh pada salah seorang bodyguardnya.

"Lakukan." Perintahnya sambil melirik Gaara yang kini kelihatan bingung.

"Tenang saja Gaara-kun, kau hanya akan merasa sedikit melayang." Orochimaru menyengir licik

Tiba-tiba sepotong sapu tangan menutupi hidungnya, Gaara berusaha melepaskan diri, namun seketika itu pula kepalanya terasa pusing dan sebelum dunia sekitarnya berubah hitam, sebuah nama terucap olehnya, "Neji…"

**.**

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" Iruka yang terlihat marah membentak Neji, Neji hanya diam.

"Neji, jawab aku!" Iruka menarik bahu Neji, kini pandangan mereka bertemu. "Apa-apan kau ini? Tunanganmu dibawa pergi dan kau diam saja?"

"Iruka." Kakashi meletakan tangannya di lengan Iruka, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya. Iruka menoleh pada Kakashi, pandangannya tidak senang.

"Kau juga, kenapa tidak berusaha menghentikan mereka?"

"Cukup." Neji bergumam

"Ada apa? Sudah menemukan keberanian untuk menjawabku?" tantang Iruka

"Kubilang cukup!" Neji berteriak keras, ia melepaskan tangan Iruka dengan kasar.

"Kau tidak mengerti Iruka, kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Kalian semua tidak mengerti perasaanku." Jawab Neji gusar.

"Tidak mengerti? Tunanganmu pergi, kau tidak berusaha menghentikannya, kau bilang aku tidak mengerti? Semua sangat jelas, Neji! Kau pengecut." Bentak Iruka marah

"Iruka, hentikan!" Kakashi berusaha melerai, sementara Neji hanya memandang tajam kearah Iruka.

"Itu keputusannya. Dia yang memutuskan untuk pergi! Dia yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanku! Meninggalkanku seperti orang-orang meninggalkanku, seperti Ayah dan Ibu yang meninggalkanku!"

Iruka dan Kakashi terdiam memandang Neji yang berusaha mengontrol emosinya, kedua matanya berkaca, kekecewaan nampak di wajahnya.

"Dia sama saja, kalian tahu, Gaara sama saja seperti mereka. Semua orang yang kucintai, semuanya meninggalkanku." Ucapnya pelan sambil menunduk.

Kakashi lalu maju dan merangkul keponakannya, berusaha menenangkannya. Iruka hanya menggeleng.

"Jadi hanya seperti itu perasaanmu pada Gaara? Apakah kau tidak sedikitpun mempercayainya?"

Neji melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kakashi dan memandang Iruka bingung. Iruka hanya menghela nafas dan bergumam "Kalian para Hyuuga sama saja."

"Neji, apa kau pikir Gaara akan begitu saja meninggalkanmu?" Neji terdiam, Iruka melanjutkan.

"Aku tahu Gaara, dia menyanyangimu, dia bukan seperti ibumu yang pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja. Dia-"

"Tapi dia tetap pergi kan? Seberapapun kalian berusaha meyakinkanku soal perasaan Gaara, toh kenyataannya dia tetap pergi kan?" potong Neji, Iruka mulai tampak kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Karena kau tidak mencegahnya!" balas Iruka

"Tidak bisakah kau lihat dari pandangannya, seberapa inginnya dia tinggal. Seberapa bingungnya dia saat itu ketika harus memutuskan untuk memilih. Tidak kah kau sadar kalau dia berulang kali melihat kearahmu, berusaha mencari jawaban, tapi apa yang kau lakukan, hanya diam? Menunduk?" Neji masih terdiam

"Kalau kau memang percaya padanya dan memintanya tinggal, aku yakin dia akan tinggal."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa memaksanya memilih antara aku atau pamannya." Jawab Neji pelan

"Aku mengerti, tapi tidak bisakah kau katakan sesuatu padanya? Apa kau tahu, sikap diammu itu merupakan tanda bagi Gaara bahwa kau sudah tidak menginginkannya." Iruka berusaha menjelaskan pada Neji.

"Aku tidak-"

"Ya ya, kau mencintainya, kau menyayanginya, ingin dia tinggal." Neji mengangguk, "Tapi Gaara bukan seorang cenanyang, dia tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu, kau harus mengatakan itu padanya, Neji."

Neji terduduk, nampak penyesalan di wajahnya. "Tapi semua sudah terlambat." Ujarnya pelan, "Gaara sudah pergi bersama pamannya, bersama Orochimaru." Kata terakhir diucapkannya dengan penuh kebencian.

"Kau masih belum mengerti juga, Neji?" Iruka kembali bertanya, Neji memandang bingung.

"Orochimaru! Orochimaru yang kita bicarakan disini!"

"Apa menurutmu seorang Orochimaru akan melakukan hal seperti ini semata-mata untuk menolong Yashamaru-san dan Gaara?" lanjut Iruka, Neji menggeleng, secercah cahaya muncul di pikirannya.

"Kau pikir," ia memandang Iruka lalu Kakashi, "Kalian pikir Orochimaru merencanakan sesuatu terhadap Gaara?" ia nampak cemas, membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang mungkin dilakukan Orochimaru pada Gaara-nya.

Kakashi dan Iruka mengangguk.

"Orochimaru pasti memiliki rencana. Kau tahu kan dia masih gusar soal perjanjiannya yang kita tolak itu." Tambah Kakashi.

"Sial!" umpat Neji. "Kita harus segera mengejar mereka." Neji bangkit, dengan panik ia berjalan cepat kearah parkiran mobil namun dihentikan oleh Kakashi.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau tidak boleh panik."

"Tidak panik bagaimana, hal buruk bisa saja terjadi pada Gaara sekarang!"

"Tenang Neji, aku sudah meminta bantuan Pakkun (1) untuk membuntuti mobil mereka, jika terjadi apa-apa dia akan menghubungiku." Neji sedikit lega mendapat penjelasan dari Kakashi, namun tiba-tiba ponsel Kakashi berdering.

"Ya? Ada apa, Pakkun?" Kakashi terdiam sebentar.

"Apa? Baiklah, aku akan segera menyusul, kau tetaplah membuntuti mereka."

"Kakashi, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Neji terlihat panik dan tidak sabar, Kakashi memandanga Neji dan Iruka.

"Gaara …"

.

TBC

* * *

(1) anggap aja pakkun manusia. haha

oke! done, next chap kazu akan usahakan update secepatnya.

oke, bagi yg mau tahu alasan kazu ga update fic ini, ptama, virus, yg mbuat kazu harus format laptop, oke, alasan klasik memang, tp ini beneran. semua fic kazu ilang T.T

kedua, kazu taon akhir, jadi harus slesein skripsi, beneran juga. trus ketiga yg paling ngefek, malas.

oke, alasan yg tidak bisa diterima. tp beneran, kazu kehilangan smangat nglanjutin chapter ini, tp tiba-tiba beberapa minggu n hari lalu kazu mndapat review n bbrpa fave n subscribe yang mbuat kazu semangat lagi bwat lanjutin fic ini. makasih yaa semuanya.

smoga update'an ini ga mbuat minna-san sklian kecewa.

ok de, makasih uda menyediakan waktu buat baca, don't mind to review, okeh? :)


	12. Chapter 9

OMG! setahun ga update!

benar-benar cuma bisa bilang **SORRY**maafkan kazu. kazu benar-benar sibuk. sekarang lagi jadi intern soalnya. masuk subuh, jaga malam, dan jadwal-jadwal tugas. buat bobo aja susah, hiks T.T

tapi tiap kali buka email, suka banyak review, trus fave story, alert story dari minna-san sekalian. jadi Kazu memutuskan g akan mengecewakan reader sekalian, jadi kazu tetap update perlahan ni fic. hehe.

OKE! ga usa panjang2. ini CHAPTER TERAKHIR! tapi tenang aja, bakalan ADA SEQUEL kok :D

sekali lagi makasihhh buat semua yang uda Review! Maaf kazu bukan author yang baik (._.)a

ya uda, selamat baca, semoga suka

**disklemer :**

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto**

Royal Fiance punya kazu.

Warning: OOC, **Typo** (kazu ngetik ni fic di sela-sela jaga malam, di saat mata uda sepat, badan uda remuk dan otak uda berasap)

**YAOI, hubungan sesama pria. GA SUKA JANGAN BACA. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Gaara…"

"Ada apa dengan Gaara? Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Neji panik

"Mereka membawa Gaara dan Yashamaru ke sebuah bangunan kosong di daerah pinggiran, kita harus segera bergegas." Jawab kakashi sambil berjalan cepat ke arah mobil, Iruka dan Neji mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka? Baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Neji lagi

"Menurut bawahanku mereka sempat melihat Yashamaru dan Gaara tidak sadarkan diri, namun tidak begitu jelas karena kaca yang gelap. Kita harus bergegas." Ucap Kakashi sambil menyalakan mobil, duduk di sampingnya Neji dan Iruka di belakang.

"Sial! Awas saja kalau dia sampai melukai Gaara, tidak akan kuampuni." Ucap Neji dengan geram

Suasana diam sejenak, masing-masing berusaha tenang dan bergelut dengan pikiran mereka.

"Apa kalian pikir dia merencanakan sesuautu?" Tanya Iruka memecah kesunyian.

"Pasti!" jawab Neji dengan yakin, ia menoleh ke arah Kakashi yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depannya. "Tetap suruh Pakkun mengikutinya, Kakashi." Kakashi hanya mengangguk kemudian meraih handphonenya dan dilemparkan ke arah Neji.

"Aku sedang menyetir, kau saja yang menghubungi dia." Ia lalu menoleh ke Neji dan mengedipkan mata, "Kau tidak ingin mengambil resiko kecelakaan kan dengan menyuruhku menelpon sambil nyetir?"

Neji hanya cengo melihat handphone yang jatuh di pangkuannya, masih kaget dengan sikap Kakashi yang entah terlampau santai atau bagaimana, padahal situasi sedang gawat.

"Hmph, hahaha. Betul juga Neji! Kakashi itu payah, dia tidak akan bisa fokus pada lebih dari satu hal." sahut Iruka sambil tertawa dari kursi belakang.

"Apa-apaan kau, Iruka-chan, menjelek-jelekankku begitu." Jawab Kakashi sambil cemberut

Neji masih cengo, hebat sekali dua orang ini bisa setenang ini, masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda pula. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meraih handphone yang tadi dilemparkan Kakashi ke pangkuannya. Kedua dahinya mengerut, seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tenang saja, Neji. Di saat seperti ini bersikap tenang adalah yang terbaik, kepanikan hanya akan membuat kita tidak bisa berpikir." ucap Iruka menenangkan. "Ayo hubungi Pakkun, dan tetap tenang yah." Tambahnya sambil menepuk kedua bahu Neji.

Neji hanya tersenyum, ia mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Benar, semakin panik keadaan akan semakin buruk, dia harus tetap tenang. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan lega, ia bersyukur ada dua orang hebat yang mendukungnya. Dipencetnya tombol hijau bergambar telepon dan menghubungi Pakkun.

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

"Kita sudah sampai tuan Orochimaru." Ucap salah satu bodyguardnya sambil membukakan pintu. Di luar nampak sebuah lahan luas dengan beberapa gedung-gedung tua yang pembangunanya belum selesai namun telah ditelantarkan. Di salah satu sisi bangunan yang paling tinggi, nampak sebuah lift bangunan. Orochimaru dan para anak buahnya yang membawa serta Gaara dan Yashamaru berjalan ke arah lift tadi. Tanpa mereka sadari, Pakkun dan beberapa anak buah Kakashi yang lain sedang mengamati mereka dari balik sisi bangunan lain.

Pakkun mengamati handphonenya yang bergetar, telepon dari Kakashi-sama, ujarnya pelan.

"Kakashi-sama? Oh, Neji-sama." Pakkun Nampak terkejut mendengar suara Neji, namun dengan cepat ketenangannya kembali, ia kemudian melaporkan keadaan dan lokasi sekitar.

"Baik, Neji-sama. Kami akan terus mengamati keadaan dan memberi kabar." Pakkun lalu menutup telepon dan memberi perintah pada teman-temannya untuk membuntuti Orochimaru cs ke gedung tadi.

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

Orochimaru cs tiba di sebuah ruangan yang cukup bagus untuk ukuran ruangan di sebuah bangunan tua. Ruangan tersebut beralaskan keramik dengan dinding yang sedikit kotor. Dalam ruangan tersebut terdapat dua sofa dan sebuah meja besar serta kursi plastik di sekitarnya. Gaara dan Yashamaru kemudian dilempar ke sofa. Orochimaru menghampiri Gaara yang masih tidak sadar.

"Kulit yang cantik, benar-benar bukan seperti kulit pria." Gumamnya sambil mengelus pipi Gaara.

"Lepaskan dia!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara Yashamaru membentak. "Jangan sentuh keponakanku dengan tangan kotormu itu!" Orochimaru menoleh dan menyeringai.

"Oh, sudah sadar rupanya." Orochimaru lalu memberi kode pada para bodyguardnya, dengan sigap kedua bodyguardnya maju dan menyeret Yashamaru keluar.

"Kurung dia di ruangan sebelah, tinggalkan aku bersama bocah cantik ini, jika tidak ada hal penting, jangan mengganggu." Sekilas Orochimaru melirik ke arah Gaara yang masih tertidur pulas. "Aku ingin menikmati bocah ini tanpa gangguan." Ucapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kau! Lepaskan dia! Dasar brengsek!" Yashamaru masih berusaha memberontak, namun sayang kekuatan kedua bodygyard tersebut bukan tandingannya.

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

"Tuan Pakkun, lihat!" ujar salah satu anak buah pakkun. Pakkun lalu mengambil teropong yang diberikan padanya.

"Yashamaru-san?" Nampak olehnya Yashamaru dimasukkan ke sebuah ruangan lain lalu kedua bodyguard itu berdiri di depan ruangan tersebut. Pakkun mengembalikan teropong itu. "Berarti Orochimaru hanya berdua bersama Gaara-sama di ruangan satunya. Kita lumpuhkan dulu kedua bodyguard tersebut, lalu selamatkan Yashamaru-san, setelah itu baru kita mengepung Orochimaru." Kedua anak buahnya mengangguk. Pakkun lalu menambahkan, "Hubungi Neji-sama, hubungi juga yang lain untuk mengepung sekitar bangunan dan ruangan tersebut. Kita tidak boleh lengah."

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

"Kasihan sekali kau Gaara-kun, harus terlibat masalah seperti ini." Bisik Orochimaru pelan pada telinga Gaara, lidahnya yang panjang menggeliat di leher Gaara.

"Sebentar lagi Gaara, kau akan menjadi milikku, begitu pula Konoha Utara." Ucapnya dengan nada licik, kedua tangannya kini bergerak ke baju Gaara, membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu.

Tiba-tiba Gaara sedikit bergerak, mulai sadar dari pengaruh obat biusnya, ditambah juga adanya sentuhan kasar pada tubuhnya. "Ughh." Erangnya seperti kesakitan.

"Hoo, sudah mulai sadar, Gaara-kun?" Orochimaru masih melanjutkan membuka kancing baju Gaara, kini semua kancingnya sudah terbuka, menampakan dada dan perut putih Gaara yang mulus. Mulai sadar akan apa yang terjadi padanya, Gaara berusaha berontak dan melawan, namun sayang usahanya gagal, badannya masih lemas akibat efek obat bius tadi, ditambah lagi kepalanya terasa sangat berat.

"Ck ck ck, jangan banyak bergerak Gaara-kun, nikmati saja." Ucapnya, kini sambil menjilati perut Gaara. Mendapat perlakuan itu Gaara semakin panik dan semakin kuat memberontak. Kedua lututnya dilipat dan didorong ke atas, mengenai punggung Orochimaru.

"Cih!" Orochimaru nampak jengkel. Ia menampar Gaara. "Berani-beraninya kau!" ucapnya geram. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibir Gaara. Namun cengiran puas juga nampak tersungging di bibirnya.

"Lebih baik aku mati daripada harus disentuh olehmu." Ucapnya dingin sambil membuang ludah yang bercampur darah ke arah Orochimaru. Orochimaru nampak geram.

"Bocah kurang ajar, kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa melawan." Dia lalu mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Kabuto, jalankan rencana kita, sekarang! Bocah ini sudah menguji kesabaranku." Ucapnya

"Nah, Gaara, kita lihat sampai kapan kau bisa melawanku." Orochimaru maju, kedua tangannya mengambil selembar kain yang tergeletak di lantai dan menggunakan kain tersebut untuk mengikat kedua kaki Gaara, sementara kemeja Gaara digunakan untuk mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Diambilnya sisa kain yang lain dan menyumpal muut Gaara dengan kain tadi. "Kita lihat, apa kau masih bisa melawanku."

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

"Ini dia bangunannya. Dari cerita Pakkun, sepertinya Yashamaru dan Gaara dikurung di ruangan yang berbeda." Ucap Kakashi. Neji hanya mengangguk. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi. Nampak sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal.

"_Hallo, Neji-kun._"

"Siapa ini?" jawab Neji, merasa familiar dengan suara orang yang menelponnya.

"_Kabuto, asisten Orochimaru._" Jawabnya tenang.

"Kau! Apa yang telah kalian lakukakan pada Gaara?" Neji terdengar gusar

"_Heh, sabar dulu, Neji-kun. Aku menelpon karena ingin memberikan tawaran._"

"Aku tidak sudi melakukan penawaran dengan orang seperti kalian."

"_Haha, sombong sekali._" Kabuto diam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "_Bagaimana jika penawaran ini berhubungan dengan keselamatan kekasihmu?_"

"Kau! Dimana Gaara?! Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?"

"_Tenang saja, Gaara kun belum diapa-apakan. Ah, maksudku dia sedang diapa-apakan, jika kau tidak cepat, maka kau akan terlambat._" Ucap Kabuto dengan santainya

"Kalian! Jika kalian berani menyentuh Gaara, awas saja!"

"_Jika kau tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, datanglah ke bangunan paling tinggi di lokasi pembangunan yang sudah ditelantarkan di ujung Suna, lantai paling atas, ruangan E. kau akan menemukan Gaara disana. Tapi cepatlah, Neji-kun, sebelum semua penawaran kami terlambat._"

Sebelum Neji sempat membalas, teleponnya sudah ditutup.

"Siapa yang menelpon, Neji?" Tanya Iruka.

"Kabuto, akan kujelaskan nanti, kita harus segera bergegas ke gedung paling atas. Gaara dalam bahaya." Ucapnya cepat sambil berlari ke arah lift.

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

"Tuan Pakkun, apa kita akan serang secara terbuka?" Tanya salah satu anak buah pakkun. Mereka bertiga bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil mengemati kedua bodyguard yang sedang mengawasi pintu tersebut.

"Tidak. Jika kita menyerang, akan menimbulkan suara berisik, Orochimaru akan tahu gerakan kita."

Pakkun berpikir sejenak. "Kita gunakan pistol biusnya. Tembakan ke arah leher mereka. Saat mereka tidak sadar, barulah kita selamatkan tuan Yashamaru dahulu. Tuan Neji dan yang lainnya sedang dalam perjalanan kesini. Kita tidak boleh terlalu gegabah untuk langsung menyerang Orochimaru."

Kedua anak buahnya hanya mengangguk. Mereka menyiapkan senjata yang akan digunakan dan secara cekatan masing-masing menembakan jarum berisi obat bius ke arah leher dua bodyguard tadi. Seketika kedua bodyguard itu tersungkur di lantai. Mereka bertiga lalu bergegas masuk ke ruangan. Dalam ruangan tersebut nampak Yashamaru yang terikat pada sebuah kursi dengan mulutnya diplester erat.

Melihat tiga orang pria berjas hitam yang tidak dikenalnya, Yashamaru berontak, berusaha melepaskan diri, dia berpikir kalau ketiga orang tadi juga merupakan anak buah orochimaru.

"Ssshh, Tuan Yashamaru, tenang. Kami suruhan tuan Neji, kami dating untuk menyelamatkan anda." Mendengar itu Yashamaru sedikit tenang. Pakkun lalu melepaskan ikatan tangan Yashamaru serta plester pada mulutnya.

"Hah, terima kasih." Ucap Yashmaru lega. " Gaara! Kita harus segera menyelamatkan Gaara." Yashamaru lalu bangkit dengan cepat, namun karena kondisi badannya memang lemah, kedua kakinya lemas, jika tidak ditahan oleh Pakkun, dia mungkin sudah tersungkur ke lantai.

"Tenang tuan, anda tidak sedang dalam kondisi sehat. Kami sudah mengepung bangunan ini. Tuan Neji dan yang lain sedang menuju kesini. Anda disini saja dahulu bersama dua teman saya, untuk urusan menyelamatkan tuan Gaara, percayakan saja pada saya dan Tuan Neji."

Yashamaru sebenarnya tidak setuju. Namun dia sadar, kondisinya tidak memungkinkan, jadi dia hanya menurut saja.

"Baiklah, tapi aku mohon, tolong selamatkan keponakanku." Ucapnya memohon. Pakkun mangangguk yakin dan meninggalkan Yashamaru bersama dua anak buahnya, sementara ia keluar dan menanti Neji.

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

"Tuan Neji!" Pakkun yang melihat Neji, Kakashi, dan Iruka keluar dari lift dengan cepat menghampiri mereka.

"Pakkun, bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kakashi

"Kami berhasil menyelamatkan Yashamaru-san, dia sekarang aman bersama anak buahku. Orochimaru berada di ruangan itu bersama Gaara." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ke sebuah ruangan di pojokan.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Neji langsung berlari menuju ke ruangan tersebut disusul oleh yang lainnya.

**(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**

"Nah, Gaara-kun, apa kau masih bisa melawanku?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan nada licik. Kedua matanya memandang puas ke hasil karya di hadapannya. Gaara yang terikat tanpa bisa melawan, mulutnya disumpal seonggok kain, dengan dada dan perut putih yang terpampang jelas. Celananya sudah tersingkir, memperlihatkan boxer hitam polos dan paha putih yang terekspos untuk Orochimaru.

Gaara hanya berusaha berontak, kedua tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. Rasa takut mulai menghampirinya. Nampak kedua bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ohh, jangan menangis Gaara-kun." Ujar Orochimaru sambil maju dan menjilati pelupuk mata Gaara yang kini dialiri air mata. Dia lalu berpindah ke tellinga Gaara dan berbisik, "Ini akan terasa nikmat" bisiknya pelan.

Kedua tangan Orochimaru kini bergerak ke perut Gaara, menyentuhnya pelan sambil terus bergerak ke bawah hingga tiba di pinggangnya. Mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Orohcimaru, Gaara berusaha berontak kembali. Ia berusaha berteriak, namun yang keluar hanyalah suara rintihan pelan. Sementara orochimaru kini sedang melepaskan boxernya perlahan.

"Sabar, Gaara." Ucapnya pelan. Sementara tangannya bekerja di bawah, mulutnya maju dan berusaha mencumbu leher jenjang Gaara. Sebelum ia sempat membuat jejak disana, sebuah suara keras menghentikan gerakannya. Pintu ruangan itu terhempas dengan keras.

Melihat kekasihnya dan Orochimaru berada dalam posisi seperti itu membuat Neji geram. Dengan cepat ia bergerak maju, meraih kerah kemeja Orochimaru, meninju wajahnya dan mendorongnya keras hingga terjembab ke lantai.

"Gaara!" ucapnya sambil meraih kekasihnya dan memeluknya erat.

Orochimaru yang terjembab ke lantai berusaha mengatur keseimbangannya sambil menahan sakit dan mengelap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah. Sebelum ia sempat bangkit kembali, Kakashi sudah membekapnya dari belakang.

Neji lalu melepaskan kain yang menyumpal mulut Gaara

"Neji… Neji…" rintihnya pelan sambil menangis, berusaha mencari keamanan dari kekasihnya itu.

"It's ok Gaara, it's ok, aku disini, kau aman sekarang." Ucapnya menenangkan, sambil berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki Gaara.

Sementara mereka semua sibuk, mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran beberapa orang.

"Semuanya diam di tempat." Terdengar suara Kabuto mengancam. Ketika mereka menoleh, nampak Kabuto bersama banyak orang di belakangnya. Salah satu anak buahnya memegang Yashamaru, sementara kedua anak buah Pakkun terduduk di lantai dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Paman…" kata Gaara pelan.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin dia terluka, lepaskan Orochimaru-sama."

Mendengar hal itu Kakashi nampak tidak senang.

"Ughh." Terdengar erangan Yashamaru, anak buah Kabuto menggorekan pisau pada kulit leher Yashamaru. Darah segar menetes dari sana.

"Ini bukan cuma ancaman." Ujar Kabuto lagi.

"Kakashi, lepaskan." Perintah Neji. Kakashi dengan terpaksa melepaskan Orochimaru. Ia mendorongnya ke arah Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama, anda tidak apa-apa?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya tidak dapat ditebak. "Kau bawa dokumennya?" tanyanya tegas, Kabuto mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sebuah map dari balik jasnya dan memberikannya pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru kini berjalan ke depan sambil membawa dokumen tersebut. Ia tersenyum licik.

"Nah, aku rasa dengan kepintaranmu itu, kau sudah bisa menebak rencanaku kan, Neji-kun?" Neji yang masih memeluk Gaara erat hanya terdiam.

"Aku yakin kalian semua sudah tahu apa isi dokumen ini, dan aku harap kalian mau bernegosiasi dengan baik." Lanjutnya.

"Itu mengenai perjanjian memberikan daerah Konoha Utara untuk Negara Hi?" Tanya Iruka, Orochimaru menyeringai senang.

"Ah, Iruka-san, kau pintar sekali." Pujinya sambil memandang licik ke arah Iruka. "Tentu saja. Neji-kun, kau hanya perlu menandatangani perjanjian ini, maka kalian semua bersama Yashamaru dapat bebas." Tawarnya.

"Jika tidak?" Tanya Kakashi mengantisipasi

"Hmm, kalian semua tidak akan keluar dari ruangan ini hidup-hidup, dan yang pertama tentu saja paman dari kekasihmu tercinta itu, Neji-kun." Jawabnya dingin sambil memandang Yashamaru tajam.

"Kau!" Gaara nampak geram. Neji menatap kekasihnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menenangkan Gaara. Neji terdiam sejenak, kemudian ia bangkit, Gaara didudukannya di sofa di belakangnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, sejenak melihat ke arah Pakkun, yang dilihat seolah mendapat sinyal, hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya, lepaskan dulu Yashamaru-san." Ucap Neji dengan tenang.

"Hmm." Orochimaru berpikir sejenak. "Kita bersamaan. Saat kau menandatangani dokumen ini, aku akan melepaskan Yashamaru." Neji mengangguk tanda setuju. Ia kemudian maju, namun sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Neji." Tahan Gaara pelan. Neji membalikan badannya, kemudian berlutut dan memandang kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, Gaara?"

"Ja-jangan. Ber-berbahaya." Ucap Gaara pelan. Neji hanya tersenyum kecil, senang karena kekasihnya mengkhawatirkannya. Kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua pipi Gaara, mereka berdua saling memandang lekat. Neji lalu maju dan mencumbu bibir Gaara pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, tenang saja." Ucapnya sambil mengelus pipi kekasihnya. Gaara yang melihat senyum seperti itu dari Neji hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa dalam hatinya demi keselamatan Neji. Ia mengangguk dan melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan Neji.

"Ehem!" Orochimaru memecah kesunyian. "Bukan waktunya bermesraan, Neji-kun, Gaara-kun, aku tidak menunggu lama." Ucapnya kesal

Neji lalu maju dan menandatangani dokumen itu, sementara Yashamaru juga didorong maju oleh anak buah Kabuto dan ditangkap dengan sigap oleh Kakashi. Setelah mendapatkan tanda tangan Neji, Orochimaru tersenyum puas.

"Bagus, aku senang kalian mau bekerjasama dengan baik, Neji-kun." Ia lalu menyimpan dokumen tersebut dalam jasnya. Ia memandang ke Kabuto, Kabuto mengangguk lalu menepukan kedua tangannya seperti memberi sinyal pada anak buahnya.

Seketika, segerombolan orang-orang tadi membuka jalan.

"Nah, saatnya aku pergi, Neji-kun." Ucap Orochimaru sambil berjalan keluar.

"Tidak secepat itu." Sebuah suara dari luar mengagetkan mereka. Di luar ruangan tersebut nampak jauh lebih banyak orang-orang berseragam polisi mengepung mereka.

Kepala polisi negeri Suna, Jiraiya nampak muncul ke depan. Ia menghampiri Orochimaru kemudian memborgol kedua tangannya sebelum Orochimaru sempat melawan. Sementara para anak buahnya telah dilumpuhkan dengan cepat oleh aparat kemananan milik Jiraiya.

"Kau ditangkap dengan tuduhan penculikan, ancaman dan perusakan hubungan internasional antar 3 negara." Ucapnya tegas. Dokumen dalam jas Oorchimaru lalu diambilnya.

"Dokumen ini juga dianggap tidak sah karena dilakukan atas dasar ancaman." Ucapnya sambil melemparkan dokumen itu ke Neji. Neji dengan cepat menyobek dokumen tersebut.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Orochimaru dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau pikir kami tidak melakukan persiapan sebelum datang kemari?" ucap Neji dengan yakin. "Kau salah memilih orang untuk berbisnis, Orochimaru." Kini gantian, Neji lah yang tersenyum puas sambil melihat Orochimaru dan anak buahnya dibawa oleh Jiraiya.

Ia berbalik ke arah Gaara dan menghampirinya. Memeluk Gaara erat, "Sudah selesai, Gaara. Ayo pulang." Ucapnya pelan sambil tetap memeluk Gaara yang kini menangis bahagia dalam pelukannya.

THE END?

.

haha.

THE END!

tapi masih ada SEQUELL! xD

* * *

sekali lagi kazu minta maaf yaaa!

SORRY!

sequelnya bulan desember! soalnya kazu masih jadi intern di bagian yang ada jaga malamnya. jadi agak sibuk. kalo sempat nanti sambil nite shift kazu nyicil sequelnya. pola uda ada dalam kepala, tinggal diketik. haha

okee. makasih semua uda baca fic ini, maaf kalo mengecewakan karena NejiGaaranya ga banyak.

oh ya, kazu mau ucapin spesial thanks buat semua yang uda review, kirim message, baik lewat pm, email, maupun fb. smua yang uda fave and alert'in fic ini. semua reader, baik silent reader, flamer, hater, haha. makasihh banyak!

kazu tidak akan mengecewakan minna-san sekalian. xD

ya uda, sampai jumpa di sequelnya! **(\(^o^)/)~~****l**_ NejiGaara_** l~~(\(^o^)/)**


End file.
